Supernaturally Torchwood
by seafaringwriter1657
Summary: The rift is leaking. Something big is coming. Team Torchwood and the Winchester brothers must team up to keep the evil at bay.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: YOU EAT HALF A BURRITO AND YOU GET TOXIC!**

Dean's eyelids were getting heavy as he drove in silence. The only sound he could hear was the humming of the Impala's engine. He was beat. He'd been driving all night, allowing Sam to get some much needed shut-eye. They'd taken off from Bobby's place after helping Bobby dispatch a shape shifter that had been wreaking serious havoc in Jamestown, North Dakota. As if trying to prevent Lucifer from rising the week before hadn't been difficult enough.

It was midmorning; the sky was a clear blue when it peeked through the cloud cover. Dean was driving top speed down a deserted highway. He sighed in relief when he saw the sign that told him it was only a couple miles to the nearest town. He was looking forward to getting some shut-eye for himself.

Dean glanced in his rearview mirror and cracked a smile. Sammy was sprawled sideways across the backseat. One leg was propped up against the backrest, the other leg was hidden from Dean's view in the mirror, and it was probably in the space between the back seat and the back of the front seat. Sam's mouth was wide open. Dean narrowed his gaze to make sure Sammy wasn't drooling on his car. Sam wasn't.

As Dean drove, the road got more clustered with cars until he reached the town of Eagle, Wisconsin. His green eyes began scanning the signs looking for the nearest hotel. Just down the street he saw a sign for Morgan Motel. He decided it was as good place as any; it looked like it was a cheap motel.

The M in motel was tilted slightly from the battery any sign would get after many years. The motel itself looked in disrepair. The motel was supposed to be painted white, but the paint was shabby and was missing in spots. The red window shutters were hanging on loose hinges.

Dean turned the corner smoothly into the motel's parking lot. He noticed the soda machine had a white piece of paper duct taped to it, on it, written in sharpie, were the words "Out of Order". How surprising.

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space in front of the hotel's office and got out of the Impala, leaving the engine on. Before turning towards the office, he poked his head in his open window and said, "Watch my baby, Sammy."

Sam snored a response.

Dean entered the motel office and got a room with two queen sized beds. He put it on his credit card that said John Bonham. Surprisingly the credit card wasn't rejected. Dean tried not to react to it. He scribbled a signature that would take a team of handwriting analysts to decode.

The woman behind the front desk thanked him for choosing the Morgan Motel. Dean grunted a response and walked out the door after being given two keys to room number five. He shoved the room keys in the back pocket of his jeans and opened the door to the Impala. Sammy was still passed out.

Dean slammed the door shut and still received no response from his brother. Dean kicked the Impala in reverse and drove his usual crazy way through the parking lot to a spot closer to door number five. He pulled into an open space and jerked the impala to a stop.

Dean felt something thud against the back of his seat. He shut off the engine and tried to hide his smile as he opened his door and turned to see Sam sprawled in the crevice behind the front seat where the feet of the person sitting in the back seat would go.

Sam shot his brother a glare.

Humor shone brightly through Dean's eyes as he said authoritatively, "Dude, get out of my car, you smell like the burritos we had back in Denver."

Sam grumbled, "You don't exactly smell like fresh baked apple pie."

Dean straightened up and shut the door, then walked to the Impala's trunk and grabbed out two bags.

Sam struggled to untangle himself from the clutches of the crevice. He managed to open the door and crawl onto the damp pavement.

Dean closed the trunk using the weight of one of the bags he held. He saw Sam struggling to crawl out of the back of the Impala. He hid a smile. He dropped Sam's bag by Sam's head and asked, "Dude, are you coming, or what?"

Sam grumbled but managed to get his feet untangled, "Yeah, yeah," Sammy managed to get his feet on the ground. He picked up his bag and followed Dean to the motel room. Dean had propped the door open with a chair for Sammy.

The inside of room five looked to be in better repair than the outside of the motel. The wallpaper wasn't peeling off the walls. The bathroom door was straight back on the left. There was a small kitchen-like counter on the back wall. It had a sink and a giant coffee machine. Sam noticed the coffee machine's light was on, meaning Dean had already started with making himself some coffee.

The beds were set sideways; the headboards were up against the right wall with a nightstand in between the two beds. Dean was rifling through the contents of his bag on one of the beds. There was a table in front of the large front window; the window's shades were drawn tight.

"Why are we here again?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, electrical storm rips through, and six cattle are mutilated?" Dean looked fiercely at his brother, "No way were the cattle mutilations from the storm, there's something going down here." Dean picked up his bag and dumped it on the floor by the foot of the bed. He bent down to begin unlacing his boots, "I am going to get some shut-eye. Go do some research, college boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BLACK HOODED CLOAKS AND SCYTHES**

"What do you mean the rift is going crazy?" Jack asked exasperated into his comm.

Ianto's voice came over Jack's comm., "The rift is letting creatures through at an alarming rate."

Jack pinned his sixth weevil of the night to the ground and tased it, "The weevils are especially active tonight," Jack said into his comm., "but what came out of the rift now?"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex," Ianto said flatly into the comm.

Jack's jaw fell open, "People haven't noticed it?"

"On the contrary, sir, listen for screams to your south flank."

Jack dumped the stunned body of the weevil into the trunk of the SUV and closed the hatchback. He turned his head so his ear faced south. He could hear muted screams of people, "I'm on it." Jack said.

"Would you like me to leave base to help, sir?" Ianto asked.

"No, I need you in there working Tosh's equipment so we know where things are popping up." Jack sighed as he crawled in the driver's seat of the SUV.

He hadn't had time to clean out Owen or Tosh's place yet. They hadn't been gone two days. Life in Torchwood Three was especially hectic when your team was down two people. He'd have to find people to fill the vacant spots. He didn't want replacements for Owen and Tosh. He didn't think he could ever find any replacement. Jack just needed a team of people.

Three people weren't a team large enough to cover Cardiff, not when the rift was going haywire like it was now. In all the time he'd been with Torchwood, the rift had never acted like this. He furrowed his brow, trying to think of the reason behind the rift acting crazy.

"Gwen, how're you doing?" Jack asked into his comm.

"Okay, I guess." Gwen's voice answered Jack as he drove south to meet the t-rex, "I'm just trying to track down his car."

"It'll be nice and expensive. His kind like shiny expensive toys." Jack explained to Gwen.

"Jack, this isn't the first blowfish driving a sports car I've encountered."

"I suppose not," Jack said, remembering encountering his team once they'd cornered a blowfish after his return from his encounter with the Master. Jack thought the Doctor would do well to show up now, he'd know what was going on with the rift.

Jack stopped the SUV and got out, craning his neck to look at the t-rex, "Aww, he's just a baby!" Jack exclaimed into his comm.

"How big is it?" Ianto asked him.

"He's not even five stories high," Jack narrated, looking up at the green scaled creature. The t-rex opened its maw and roared, showing rows of sharp teeth.

"You look like a hero, need a sidekick?" A female voice Jack didn't recognize asked from behind him. He turned to see a woman in pumps, jeans, a blood red plain t-shirt and a flannel jacket looking at him with one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"Nah, I think I got it covered." Jack told the woman, he turned off his comm.

The woman tucked a strand of her blue-highlighted shoulder length blond hair behind her ear, "You sure? I'm great with dinosaurs."

The woman had said it with such a deadpan face, Jack almost believed her, "What could you possibly know about dinosaurs?"

"I'm older than I look," she said, "a bit like you."

"How do you-"

"It's my job." She spoke, "Call me your own personal reaper."

"You're a reaper?" Jack asked, "I thought reapers did the whole black cloak and scythe?"

"That's just a gimmick to scare people. All we do is transport souls to the other side through the darkness." She looked him straight in the eye, "But I'm sure you've had plenty of experience with the darkness, Jack Harkness, the man who can never die."

Jack raised his eyebrow at her.

The woman with blue highlights turned her attention at someone running from the t-rex, "Hey! You! How's it going? You don't like the little guy?" She stepped into the fleeing person's path. The fleeing woman stepped right through the woman with blue highlights. Neither seemed phased by the experience.

Jack subconsciously took a half step back, "How did you-"

"I told you, I'm a reaper. Only the souls I come to collect can see me. You, Jack Harkness, are an anomaly. You've died so many times, you can see us."

"So," Jack started, "you're good with dinosaurs…"

"Yeapp." The reaper made a popping sound on the p.

"Care to assist?"

"Where do you want him?"

"I don't know." Jack said, realizing now he hadn't come up with a plan for the t-rex.

"There's an abandoned warehouse on Curran Street, it's not far from your base. He'll be there."

The reaper zoomed out of Jack's vision. Jack looked up to where the t-rex had been and notice he wasn't there anymore. Jack turned his comm. on, "T-rex is taken care of."

"Jack, I could use your help." Gwen's voice came over his comm.

"Where are you?"

"At the university,"

"Okay, let me just drop off the weevil in the back of the SUV, I'll be there as soon as I can."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CALLING ALL ANGELS**

Evangeline Finley, a girl in her early twenties, sat in front of a locked door, the last in a deserted hallway. There was a bathroom and a bubbler across the hall from where she sat. The elevators sat a bit down the hall. The elevator machine room was nearby her.

The dark deserted classroom behind the locked door was in a wing of Flynn Technical College, just a normal place where normal people go to get an education. Evangeline sat peacefully outside the door waiting for classmates to show up to take an exam for one of her online classes. She lived a half hour away from campus, and had arrived a half hour early for her exam, despite the evening rush hour traffic.

She took out materials given to her by her composition teacher. Exams were next week and she had essays to plan out for her written communications class. She was writing away when the vents started up. It was warm outside; springtime felt like summer and the vents turning on was not a new sound at the college. She tuned out the noise and continued writing.

A few sentences later, the bubbler across the hall from her started making noise.

Evangeline looked up and shot an angry glance at the bubbler through her dark wavy tresses, as if the bubbler would see her glare and stop making noise. Decidedly, it didn't notice the glare emanating from her brown eyes.

A squeal started coming from somewhere. It was a continuous squeal, sounding similar to the squeal received when running a damp finger across a wineglass' rim at a really expensive restaurant.

She looked around, trying to figure out where it was all coming from, but didn't find any source.

She reached for her pen and had just pressed the pen tip to the spiral on her lap when the elevator machine room next to her started up. She looked up at the ceiling, annoyed. She wondered how the school expected people to get anything done with all the noise. The wings of the school she had class in during the day never were this noisy.

She looked down and began scribbling words across the paper, trying to ignore the noise. The screech noise amplified. Her face scrunched up, her ears began to hurt. Soon her hand unwillingly twitched and made a dark pen mark across her assignment. She dropped the pen and covered her ears, trying not to shout out in pain. Warm liquid dripped down her ear. She shut her eyes tight.

The noise suddenly stopped. There was a long silence, she peeked through one eye and looked around. There was nothing she could find that could have made the noise. There was no one around. She gathered her books and her purse and darted across the hall to the ladies' room. She looked in the mirror.

Her face was pale and there was blood oozing down the side of her face by her ear. She grabbed a piece of paper towel and tried to clean the blood off her face before it reached the collar of her white shirt.

She could hear the water. That was a good sign. It seemed a bit muffled, a bit like anyone's hearing would be after a rock concert. Her ears were still ringing a bit.

She sighed deeply after she'd finished cleaning up. She stepped back outside and flopped outside the door again. She decided she should tell someone on her way out about the ear-piercing noise.

She looked around the hallway, wondering if anyone else had heard the noise. Someone was coming down the hallway towards her. She wasn't sure if they were waiting for the same classroom until the girl sat across the hall from her.

Soon more students filed into the hallway. The teacher came at the appointed time and opened the door. Evangeline sat in a seat by the door and rushed through the exam. She headed out the door as quickly as she could; she never stopped to tell anyone about the noise.

The rest of the evening was uneventful until she fell asleep in her apartment. She had the most vivid dream. She dreamt she was some kind of messenger. She had received a message from an angel named Malachi and he had told her to go find two brothers. She needed to tell them their war was hardly over.

She woke the next morning and giggled at the ridiculousness of her dream. She threw a robe on and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. The refrigerator's fan started up. It was common for the refrigerator to make noise, it couldn't be anything more than the refrigerator cooling down. Evangeline settled for some simple cereal. She'd study over breakfast for Monday's exam.

She'd just sat down when her kitchen radio turned on, at first it was static and then changed to a classic rock station. She recognized the song as Boston's "Peace of Mind". She didn't know how the radio had turned on, but she didn't mind the music as background noise.

She jumped when the TV in the adjoining living room turned on. The loud static had caused her to spill milk all over her kitchen table. Its loud static was annoying; she got up and turned the TV off. She turned and had begun walking back to the kitchen when the TV turned back on. She pivoted on her heel and walked back to the TV, she pushed the power button on the TV.

Nothing happened. She pushed it again. Still nothing.

A loud piercing screech began to drone out the sound of Boston on the radio. She put her hands to her ears right away, not waiting for the screech to make her ears bleed today. She sat on the floor where she had stood. The screech amplified in intensity, and then abruptly stopped.

She dropped her hands from her ears cautiously, in case the sound would appear again without notice. She only heard silence. She walked into the kitchen and banged her spoon against the wall of her cereal bowl. She heard the bash, so she knew she hadn't lost her hearing. Her ears didn't nearly hurt as much as they had yesterday. She wondered what the noise was.

The radio turned on. She saw the numbers on the dial scan for a certain station. She searched for the radio's remote to make sure nothing was sitting on it making it scan like that. She found it sitting untouched on the kitchen counter.

"Evangeline," A deep male voice said.

"It's Evie!" she said automatically. She hated her full name, "Two syllables! Eee-vee, surely you can manage that?" she said, anger showing through her voice. She looked around her kitchen and saw no one. She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. She didn't want to believe she was crazy.

"You have to leave now," the voice said, "before it's too late."

Evie's dream came rushing back into her mind. No, surely that was just a simple dream, "Who are you?" Evie asked the voice.

"Malachi," the voice said, "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Evie stopped herself from laughing aloud at the concept. Yet it was strangely what her dream had said, "I don't believe you," Evie told the voice.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me. You just have to do as I ask you."

"No,"

"Evie, you have to find the Winchester boys."

"Who are they?"

"Just find them and bring them to Torchwood."

"Who's Torchwood?"

"Leave now, Evie, you'll get more directions on the way."

"No," Evie said defiantly, "it's my parent's anniversary tonight. We're going out for dinner."

"Evie, you have to leave now and find the Winchesters before it's too late."

"No, the Winchesters can wait. I don't even know who they are!"

"Okay," the voice gave in to Evie's will, "do it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"What?" Evie asked. She waited for a reply from the voice, but none came, "Wait! Warn me about what?" The radio turned off, leaving her staring around her kitchen in confusion.

She tried to concentrate on the material she needed to memorize before Monday's exam. She kept thinking about the voice. She had the dream and the radio voice to go off of, trying to put the puzzle pieces together, but nothing was fitting together.

Angels were simply bedtime stories. Besides, they couldn't want anything from her, she was just a normal college student. She didn't have anything special about her.

*****

Evie had chosen brown pumps to go with her polka dot dress that evening. She pulled her black leather jacket over her dress and grabbed her matching leather purse. She pulled out her keys and got in her 2002 silver Toyota Echo.

She started up the car and took off down the highway.

After getting off the highway, the radio station she had been listening to had gone to a commercial. Evie searched for a song. She was approaching an intersection. She noticed she didn't have a stop sign on her side of the street.

Evie looked down at the radio's panel and pushed the buttons to navigate through the channels. She was just about to go into the intersection when she had found a good song. As she entered the intersection, she looked to her left and her vision was filled with the grill of a semi truck before her vision turned black.

*****

Evie opened her eyes to the bright lights of a hospital room. She sat up and swung her legs off the side of her bed and she stood up.

"You're a vegetable." A voice said.

Evie snapped her attention towards the voice and saw a doctor standing there. The doctor had his hands clasped casually in front of him.

"How can I be a vegetable when I'm standing right in front of you?"

"Turn around." The doctor beckoned.

Evie turned around and was horrified at what she saw.

Evie turned around and was horrified at what she saw. She saw her own body hooked up to too many tubes to count. Her face was swollen and bruised. There was a bandage around her head. Her left arm and left leg were in a cast, both casts had numerous signatures on them. She saw there was dried blood in places that hadn't been wiped away yet. An IV drip was hooked up into her arm. The back of her hands were bruised from blood being drawn. She looked up to the heart monitor and noticed her heart beat was steady. She realized she probably wouldn't have recognized the body in the bed was her if she didn't see her mother sleeping on the couch set against the wall.

"What?"

"You're having an out of body experience." The doctor explained.

"I'm having a what?" she asked, confused.

"An out of body experience. Your spirit isn't in your body anymore."

Evie looked at him confused, "How can you see me?"

"I'm Malachi."

"You're Malachi? You look like a doctor."

Malachi looked down, "A vessel."

Evie raised an eyebrow.

Malachi continued, "I told you to leave and find the Winchesters right away." Malachi looked over her shoulder at her still body in the hospital bed.

"And I didn't." she paused, just looking at Malachi, "So what happens now?"

"Well," he started, "you can either go back into your body to remain a vegetable for your entire life, or you can do as we asked you to do."

Evie paused in thought for a few minutes. She turned to look at her motionless body and her mother in the couch nearby. She could see there were fresh streaks of tears that had run down her mother's face.

She turned back around to face Malachi, she opened her mouth to say something.

Malachi touched her forehead with his index and middle fingers.

Evie's world went black.

*****

Evie opened her eyes, gasping for breath. She was cold. She knew her eyes were open, yet all she saw was darkness. She lifted her hand to feel what was in front of her face. She felt a zipper. She managed to get the zipper open.

She looked toward her feet and noticed light coming through in the outline of a square. She was lifting her leg to kick the door to get someone's attention.

The door flipped open and whatever she was laying on was pulled out quickly. Evie squinted her eyes at the sudden light.

When her eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked up and saw Malachi standing there, still using the doctor as a vessel.

"What am I doing in a freakin' body bag?" she asked, exasperated.

"Doing God's work,"

"What?"

"You're clinically dead." Malachi said, "You have no choice but to go find the Winchesters."

"What about my family?" Evie asked.

"They'll move on. Your car was struck by a Pepsi truck and you died shortly after the impact. There's nothing abnormal about that. People die in auto accidents all the time."

"Yet here I am."

"I warned you that you should have left right away, you didn't."

Evie glared at him. She sat up. She looked down at the scrubs she had been dressed in, "Fine." She said a bit angrily, "I'll go find these Winchester people." She looked back up at Malachi, "What exactly am I telling them?"

"Something is coming out of the rift. The Winchesters need to stop it. They need to find Torchwood."

"What's the rift? What's Torchwood?"

"All will be explained in due time." Malachi touched his two fingers to Evie's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: JENNY**

Jack and Gwen entered the hub with weary faces. Jack had disposed of the body of the blowfish shortly before having to take down another weevil. Jack carried the weevil down into the cells while Gwen approached Ianto and studied the screens Ianto was watching.

There were only two dots still flashing on the screen. Ianto and Gwen waited until Jack came back up the stairs.

"What do we still have?" Jack asked, approaching Ianto and Gwen.

"Just two more, sir."

"Where?" Jack asked. He rounded the corner to face the screen of Tosh's computer.

Ianto pointed towards the blinking red dots.

Jack said nothing, but nodded his head. After a few long moments he spoke, "We've all had a tough day; you two go home, I'll take care of them."

Gwen and Ianto reluctantly nodded and headed out.

Jack watched them go and then looked at the monitor. One of the blinking dots was the warehouse the woman who had claimed she was a reaper had said she would take the t-rex.

Jack flipped his comm. on the desk and headed out to the SUV.

He pulled the SUV into a parking space near the abandoned warehouse. He snuck around through the back door. His hand brushed the Wembley Mk IV in its holster. He rounded the corner.

The reaper woman stood not two feet away, "Hello." She said.

"Spill." Jack said loudly, pulling his Wembley Mk IV out of its holster and pointing it at the woman's face.

"Hush," she said quietly, stepping forward, "you really don't want Rexy to wake and bite your arm off, do you?" she seemed unperturbed by the gun pointing at her face.

"Rexy?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"I took the liberty to name the little guy after you let me take him."

"The t-rex?" Jack tucked his pistol away, realizing that it was doing nothing.

The woman nodded, "You know we can't keep him here forever." She said, turning and walking into the main room where the t-rex lay sleeping peacefully.

"I know," Jack said, "but I can't open the rift and my vortex manipulator isn't working." He lifted his wrist.

"Something's coming," the reaper said, leaning against the wall for support as she gazed at the sleeping giant.

"What?" Jack asked, a bit confused.

"You said it yourself. The rift is going mad." She turned to gaze directly into his eyes, "Something buried under the rift is pushing its way up." She said.

"Like what?" Jack asked, a bit skeptical.

"I don't know, I'm just a reaper."

"Do you know along the lines of what it is?" Jack asked.

"No," she spoke, "but it's huge."

"How huge?"

"Giant,"

"Abbadon big?" Jack asked, recalling the beast that had been buried under the rift until Bilis Manger had caused the entire Torchwood team to mutiny against Jack and open the rift.

The reaper shook her head, "Bigger,"

"Bigger?"

She nodded her head, "You have to get your team ready."

"My team is ready."

"You'll need to find people, you can't face this thing with three people."

"We'll be fine."

The reaper looked at him, "Alright, I'll be sure to tell your team you say 'hi' when they make it to my side of the darkness." The reaper turned away from him and took a step closer to the sleeping t-rex.

Jack grabbed her wrist, stopping her, "Wait," he waited until she made eye contact before continuing, "How do you know all this?"

"I've plucked soldiers from the field. They tell me things."

"So you really are a reaper?"

"I told you." She glared at him.

"Do reapers have names?"

"Many names,"

"Tell me yours."

"Why?"

"In case I need your help so I can call for you."

The reaper laughed, "Good luck with that, Jack Harkness." Her smile faded. She stuck out her right hand, "Jenny."

He reached for her hand.

She snatched it away, "You might see things." She said quickly.

"What kind of things?"

"Memories,"

"Memories aren't so bad."

"The ones you see won't be pleasant."

"Try me."

"Alright." She stuck her hand out again and they shook.

Jack's eyes unfocused. Soon he couldn't see the reaper in front of him anymore. He saw the Dalek in front of him. He shot at it until his gun ran out of ammo. He threw it aside and pulled out his pistol.

He heard it speak, "Exterminate!"

He saw the green light flash towards him. He felt warmth then it all faded into cold blackness. He opened his eyes, gasping for breath. The Daleks were gone but he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was wrong. He ran to find the Doctor but when he found the TARDIS, it was fading away.

He blinked.

He looked into the angry faces of Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd of Torchwood. He peered down the barrel of the revolver. He felt his head jerk back, he blinked.

He looked Suzie Costello in her eyes before seeing that he was also looking down the barrel of her 1911. He felt the impact and blinked.

Jack was in the hub chasing his team down. He tried to persuade them to not open the rift; he knew it would do more damage than good. Owen telling him they were relieving him of command, the gun in Owen's hands came up before Jack could stop him. The gun fired.

Jack blinked.

Jack looked up into the great face of Abbadon. He felt the life being sucked out of him. He could see the brightness of his life force travelling towards the monster. He feared for a moment that this would be the last time he would have to die. The darkness finally swallowed him.

Jack took a deep breath and ripped his hand from Jenny's.

"Sorry," she said, "it's not exactly something I can turn on and off."

Jack just looked at her.

"Remember, Jack, get your team ready for this thing what's coming out of the rift. It's big."

"If you find out what it is, you'll contact me?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Jenny grinned widely.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: WALES?**

The sound of his cell ringing tore Dean out of his sleep. He reached for it and looked at the caller ID.

"Bobby, what's up?"

"I got a job for you two." Came Bobby's voice.

"Bobby, we're on a job."

"Boy, that job is small fry. I got a reading of huge spikes of demonic activity on the map."

"Where?" Dean asked groggily, rolling out of bed to grab some coffee.

"Wales."

Dean thought a moment, scratching his head absently, "Wales, Wisconsin?" he finally asked.

"No, ya idjit," Bobby's irritated voice said, "Wales the country."

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know, across the puddle." Bobby said.

"So, Wales, Wales?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah,"

"So why are you telling us?" Dean asked, "Aren't there hunters over there?"

"Of course there is. I just thought you two might be interested, considering last week."

Last week. Dean sighed mentally. He'd been held captive by the angels while Sammy broke the final seal by killing Lilith.

"Where in Wales?" Dean asked, flopping back down onto his bed with a hot cup of coffee handy. He took a sip of the coffee and crinkled his nose in disgust. There was something about the coffee that didn't taste right. He shrugged mentally, it's not like he'd ever been to a hotel whose coffee was so great he could drink a whole pot.

"Cardiff."

Sam walked into the hotel door with some food bags. Sam looked at Dean with a questioning look.

Dean mouthed Bobby's name before speaking into the phone, "Yeah, I'll have college boy here look into it. We'll call if anything comes up." Dean closed his flip phone and threw it back on the night stand.

"What's Bobby got?"

"More importantly, what do you got?" Dean inhaled deeply, "Did you remember the pie this time?"

Sam glared at Dean before tossing him a bag.

Dean sifted through its contents after placing his coffee cup on the nightstand. He narrated, "Something big is going down in Wales."

"Wales, Wisconsin?" Sam asked.

"No, Wales the country." Dean said rather icily.

Sam looked at his brother confused. He couldn't tell if Dean was sarcastic or not.

Dean understood his brother's look, "Ya know, across the puddle Wales." Dean used Bobby's words, "Cardiff or something has lots of demonic signs. Bobby didn't specify what's going on."

"Did you want to know what's going on here in Eagle?" Sammy asked, referring to the case of the mutilated cattle in Eagle, Wisconsin.

"I don't know." Dean said, "Do you think these could be connected?"

"This far of a distance?" Sam asked, perplexed, "I don't think so. Bobby just said Wales, right?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Not all over?"

"Hey man, ya never know." Dean took a hungry bite out of his burger.

"Either way, I don't think it's our kind of job." Sam spoke.

"Why?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"I can't trace anything that's happened to anything supernatural. Every clue keeps pointing to the storm that ripped through the area."

"Storms are a perfect cover for vampire covens though." Dean brought up. He swallowed his food, "At least a cover for the vege-vampire." He referenced the vampires that didn't feed on humans but on livestock instead.

"We can always stay here and see this through while we research this Cardiff thing."

"I'll look into the vamps, you check out Wales," Dean stepped over to the table and dug through the takeout bag Sam had placed on it, "Dude, there's no pie."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: MESSAGE RELAY**

"Hey, Rexy, catch!" Jenny threw a cow's femur up at the t-rex. Both were still in the deserted warehouse. Harkness had promised her he'd figure out something to do with the little guy.

She tucked a loose strand of blue highlighted blond hair behind her ear and giggled at the sight of the dinosaur playing with the bone. She sighed, she knew she'd have to get back to reaping soon.

She heard something flutter behind her. She turned and jumped a bit so see someone standing directly behind her.

"Who are you?" she said.

The person said nothing, but cocked their head to one side. Jenny knew they could see her, "How can you see me?" Jenny asked.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments. Jenny noticed the silent stranger wore a suit and a light colored trench coat. He had disheveled dark hair and clear blue eyes.

"I don't have much time," the stranger said, "I have to get back to the front."

"What front?" Jenny asked.

"Like you don't know," the stranger spoke.

Jenny stared at him trying to decode his words, "You mean the angel-demon front?"

The stranger nodded.

"So why are you here, angel?" she asked a bit sourly.

"Harkness is a hard man to track down. Somehow his hub is angel-proof."

Jenny scoffed.

The angel ignored her and continued, "You have to get a message to him."

"Jack Harkness?"

"Yes."

"Regarding what?"

"What's coming," the angel spoke, "but I think you know about it already."

"I know of it," Jenny told him, "but I don't know what it is."

"You're not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"That information,"

"Of course I'm ready," Jenny said, but she cut herself short when the angel shook his head. Jenny sighed, "I already told Harkness about what's under the rift."

"That's not what we need you to tell him."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"The Winchesters are coming."

"Winchesters?" Jenny raised an eyebrow, "This isn't their turf."

"We know."

"It won't be easy to get them on a plane." She said.

"They'll come."

Jenny was skeptical, "All right, angel boy, whatever you say."

"Jack Harkness is to expect company."

"When?"

"Soon."

"When?" She repeated.

"By the end of the week."

Jenny nodded, "So how do I contact you, angel boy, if I need to?"

"Castiel, not angel boy." He said sternly.

"Ok."

"I'll be at the front and won't be available."

"Then who do I contact?"

"Malachi."

"Who's Malachi."

"My superior," Cas said, "if you can't contact him directly, try contacting him through Evangeline Finley."

"Who's she?"

"She'll be bringing the Winchesters to Cardiff."

"She's an angel girl?"

Castiel looked at her perplexed.

"You know," Jenny moved her hand in front of her as to get the point across.

"Yes." Castiel finally said.

"She won't be able to see me." Jenny said curtly.

"There are always alternative channels."

Rexy growled behind Jenny, she turned to look at the little guy. She heard a flutter of wings in the direction she'd been facing. She turned back and noticed Castiel was gone.

"Damn angels."

*****

"Okay, keep working that equipment, Ianto, let me know when and if anything pops up."

"Yes, sir." Ianto spoke.

"We gotta be ready for anything else that's going to come out. Gwen, have you figured out why the rift is acting up?" He turned to face her at her desk.

"No, there isn't any reason why things are spilling out of it. There isn't even any pattern."

"Hmm," Jack pondered. He closed his eyes and racked his brain for some explanation. He turned around and took a few steps away. He opened his eyes, "Oh, shit!"

Jenny stood in front of him, arms crossed and looking up at him.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, peering over the computer he was at and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Jack spoke, "just a little slippery over here, something must have leaked." He motioned Jenny to follow him so the others wouldn't see, "If you two need me, I'll be in my office."

Gwen and Ianto peered at each other with an eyebrow raised. They shrugged.

Jack walked up to his office and motioned for Jenny to step in. He held the door and swept his hand in front of him.

"I don't need doors." She spoke.

"How did you not set off my alarm? You breached my security."

"Hello? I'm a reaper, remember?"

Jack just peered angrily at her.

Jenny looked around, "Cute place," she said, "a bit dreary, though. You could use some vibrant colors."

"Why did you come?" Jack asked, ignoring her comment.

"Rexy ate someone today." She said flatly, still peering around his office.

"He what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner in a dress." She peered into his eyes with a straight face.

"Excuse me?"

"Some guy broke into the warehouse. I don't know, he probably thought he'd find something worthy to steal. He didn't plan on seeing Rexy."

"So you let Rexy eat him?"

"The guy saw Rexy and screamed like a sissy."

"Rexy got angry and he bit."

"You weren't gonna call him off?"

"Baby dinosaur, middle of Cardiff," She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sort of attached to the little guy, I didn't want anyone tattling on him."

"So you wanna keep Rexy here as your pet?"

"No, you need to find a place for him more than ever right now."

"I'm workin' on it. Is that the only reason you popped in for a visit?"

"I was told to tell you something."

"By who?" Jack asked.

"Castiel,"

"Who's Castiel?"

"An angel,"

Jack laughed heartily.

"Laugh all you want, alien boy, they do exist."

Jack looked skeptical, "Really now?"

"Hey, if aliens exist, why can't angels?"

He just looked at her, loathe accepting it.

"Can I continue?" Jenny asked, miffed.

Jack nodded.

"You know how I told you something is coming out of the rift?"

"Yeah,"

"Well the angels know what it is."

"They do? What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you ask?"

"Of course I asked, alien boy, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Sorry,"

Jenny glared at him, "They wouldn't tell me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Angels are dicks."

Jack laughed.

Jenny shot him a glare, "No, seriously, they are. They wouldn't tell me because they think I'm not ready for it. That indirectly means you are not ready for it because they knew if I knew, I'd tell you." She took a deep breath.

"Would you really?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? Do you still not trust me?"

"I'm still a bit of a skeptic, honestly."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm dino-sitting your t-rex. How much more trusting do you want to get?"

Jack just looked at her for a few moments.

"Anyways," Jenny waved her hand in front of her as if to dismiss any other distracting side conversations, "You're getting help."

"Help? I told you, my team will be ready."

"The angels don't think so."

"What?"

"My theory is that it's not something you guys specialize in."

"It's coming out of the rift, isn't it?"

"Yes, but more important than the place where it's coming from is what is coming out. So the angels are sending you people."

"Who?"

"The Winchesters,"

Jack looked at her, the concept not clicking, "Who are they?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Seriously what?" Jack furrowed his brow.

"You don't know who the Winchesters are?"

"No, I don't."

Jenny stared at him.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"They're only biblical sized hunters."

"Still doesn't help."

"Sam and Dean Winchester hunt the supernatural." She noticed Jack's skeptical look so she rolled her eyes and outright explained, "Monsters that go bump in the night, you name it, they hunt it."

"Vampires?" Jack asked with a grin, making fangs with his fingers.

"Yes."

Jack laughed.

"If you don't want their help, fine. I'll just go tell the angels you want your entire team to die." Jenny motioned to turn around.

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Fine, I'll take their help." He didn't want to lose any more team members. The last loss was too recent.

"Fine," Jenny spoke, "They'll be here by the end of the week. From what I know there'll be three people."

"Three? You only named two."

"Yeah, the third is the chick that puts them on the plane."

"Their mommy?" Jack laughed.

Jenny shot him an evil glare, she crossed her arms, "No, short bus, some chick who has a link with the angels."

"Oh." Jack said, though he still thought his joke was funny. Jenny didn't see the humor.

"They'll need a place to stay. I know you recently lost a couple team members. I'm sure it won't be a problem if these people stayed in the empty residences you haven't even been able to clean out yet."

Jack wiped the smile off his face, "No, it won't be a problem. I'll get Ianto on it. It'll just be a little awkward."

"Understandable."

Jack and Jenny just peered at one another for a bit.

Jenny uncrossed her arms, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to reaping."

Jack blinked, and she was nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO**

The night sky was starless. Thick cloud cover blocked the moon from peeping through and lighting up the town. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking space outside room five at the Morgan Hotel in Eagle, Wisconsin.

Dean got roughly out of the car and slammed the door behind him, not caring that other tenants of the hotel may be fast asleep, "Sammy, I don't care how big this thing is, I'm not getting on a freakin' plane."

Sam crawled out of the Impala and closed the door in a gentle manner compared to Dean's, "Dean," Sam started.

Dean cut him off, "No, Sammy, there are hunters over there; they can deal with it themselves."

Dean had crossed the sidewalk and was swiping the key in the lock. Once the green light shone through the darkness, he turned the handle and opened the door.

"But, Dean," Sam tried again.

Dean angrily turned to face his little brother, "Sammy," with his back to the room he flicked on the lights.

Sam peered over Dean's shoulder. Sam's expression changed and his hands flew to the small of his back.

Dean stopped and turned. He took in the sight and drew his own gun.

"Hey, Shaggy and Scooby," A girl sat in the far bed with her back against the headboard. She was dressed plainly, in a dark green t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans leading to lace-less sneakers. She smiled widely, humor shone through her deep brown eyes. She tossed a pair of cotton pajama pants at them. Her dark wavy hair flew with the pants a bit as the air current passed it.

Dean caught the pants that had been thrown at him and looked down at his Scooby-Doo pajama pants. He scrunched his face in annoyance and dropped them at his feet. He returned his attention to the stranger.

"Go ahead and shoot me," She peered at the boys solemnly, the humor erased from her face, "If you kill me, you'll put me out of my misery for a good," she scrunched her face as she calculated, "five minutes, maybe." Her grin returned, "Maybe you'll even get a Scooby Snack."

"Talk," Dean ordered her; he still held his pistol up at her.

She seemed unperturbed by the pistol in her face, "You must be Dean."

Dean's hand twitched a bit, but he held his stance.

"I'm pretty sure you two have been tipped off already. I don't care how much you pansies don't want to fly, but I'm here to get your asses on a plane to Cardiff."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look then returned their attention to the woman in front of them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Evangeline Finley." She said simply, then added harshly, "If either of you two bozos call me Evangeline, I'll kick your perky asses. Call me Evie." She stood up to approach them, but stopped short when they didn't lower their guns.

"Who sent you?" Dean asked.

"Malachi,"

"Who's Malachi?"

"An angel,"

"What happened to Cas?" Dean questioned.

"Castiel is at the front." At their blank stares, she continued, "The angel-demon front?" she moved her gaze between the two brothers, "Malachi is one of Castiel's superiors."

"Apparently Sam and I aren't hard to find so why didn't Malachi or whatever show himself to us directly?" Dean asked.

"Heck if I know. If he had, I wouldn't have two guns in my face. Put them away before you two yahoos hurt yourselves."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look then put their pistols away, "How do we know you're not lying?" Dean asked, a bit skeptical of the woman in front of them.

"Well, you could shoot me." She said with a straight face, "I'm pretty sure that you two have easier ways to find out I am who I say I am."

"So, Cardiff, huh?"

"Yeapp." She popped her p.

"Do we have to fly?" Dean asked.

"Pick an airport, pretty boy."

Dean looked at his little brother, "As much as I don't want to part with my baby, Bobby can watch her at his place."

"Since when are you all gun-ho about going on a plane?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"I'm not." Dean argued.

"Dude, we don't even know if she's telling the truth."

"Well, find out."

Sam looked at his brother and held out his hand for the keys to the Impala.

Dean forked them over. He saw Sam disappear towards the trunk while he kept an eye on the girl in their room, "Christo."

She didn't even blink, "Try again."

Dean nodded, "So, you're the angel's bitch."

"Excuse me, Scooby?"

"The angels made you do what they want you to do." He clarified.

"I didn't have a choice."

Dean didn't say anything; he turned when Sam came back into the room with the flask of Holy water.

Sam grabbed a disposable cup from near the coffee dispenser and poured some water into it from the flask in his hands. He handed it over to Evie.

"Thanks, Sam. I was kind of thirsty." She held the cup in one hand and reached in her back pocket with the other. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Sam who was still standing next to her.

Evie drank the water no problem and held it upside down so they both could see it was completely empty.

"It's a death certificate." Sam said.

"Really, Point Dexter?" she looked up at Sam perplexed, she came up to his shoulder.

"You're dead?" Dean asked Evie.

"Decidedly not anymore," She glared at him, "so did I pass your tests?"

Sam nodded his head and handed her back her certificate.

She refolded it and placed it back in her pocket.

"Not quite yet," Dean drew a silver knife from the inside of his jacket and approached the woman in the room.

"Shiny," Evie said. She took the knife and pricked the tip of her finger with it. It drew blood, "I'm as human as you two."

"All right, let's go to Bobby's." Sam announced, turning to fetch his duffel.

"Now?" Dean asked.

"Why not? Something big is going down in Cardiff, we should get there as soon as we can to figure this thing out before it gets out of hand."

"Dude, the room is paid for."

"Hey, you used a fake credit card to pay for it. It's not like we're down any actual money."

Dean glared at his brother for a bit, "Fine."

Evie went to the sink to wash the blood away. She took a paper towel and wiped her finger dry. She wrapped the paper towel around her finger and held it there with her other hand. She flopped back onto the bed and rested her back against the headboard. She watched the boys step back and forth across the room and pack up.

A few minutes flew by and the boys were packing the last tidbits into their duffels. Dean approached Evie at the head of the far bed, "Up."

She just looked blankly up at him.

"Up." He repeated.

Evie rolled off the bed and stood up next to him.

He ignored her and reached under the pillow.

"Looking for this, Scooby?" Evie held a wicked-looking knife up at her side.

Dean snatched it angrily from her hand.

"You scared something's gonna bite you in the middle of the night, pretty boy?"

"Nah," Dean said, turning his back to her, "I keep it around so I can stab people like you."

"Okay," Sam said, intercepting the snark, "can we just go now?"

"I'm good." Dean said.

"Ditto,"

Evie followed Sam out of the hotel room.

Dean brought up the rear and took a last glance into the room and turned off the lights. He shut the door behind him.

Evie dug into her pocket for her car keys. She was parked a car away from the Impala. She pushed the auto unlock button and the parking lights flashed. Its locks clicked open.

"You drove that?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Consider it incentive to fetch you two."

"You drove a freakin' Ferrari Enzo here?" Dean stared at the red Italian supercar that seemed out of place in a cheap motel's parking lot, he bit his lip to avoid staring at it with his mouth hung open. It was clear the car was hot off the press. There was no scratches to be seen anywhere. It wasn't even weather beaten like his Impala was.

"Yeapp, she's got a V12 engine with four valves per cylinder, six-hundred fifty-one horse power and four-hundred eighty-five pounds per feet of torque. Not to mention it goes zero to sixty in three point one seconds and has a top speed of two hundred seventeen to pass any old beat up mystery machine that's twelve years older than its driver."

Sam and Dean took a moment to admire the car before Dean snapped out of it and slapped his brother lightly on the arm. Dean stepped over to his cherished Impala.

"Yes, I do speak car," Evie said, "you two short busses wondering how you didn't notice her on your way here?" she smiled and opened the door.

Dean put on a sarcastic smile, "Just try to keep up."

"Not a problem, pretty boy." She smiled widely, "You could give me the address and I could meet you there."

"We are not giving you the address. You can follow my taillights the entire way." Dean spoke.

"Fine, just don't stop to pee every two miles. My baby's got legs that she needs to stretch."

"Your baby ain't got nothin' on my baby." Dean closed the trunk and walked over to the Impala's driver's side. He got in the car and closed the door.

Sam had barely closed the door when Dean tore out of the parking lot.

The red Ferrari Enzo's headlights never left Dean's rearview mirror.

*****

The Impala led the Enzo down a deserted street. A structure loomed up in the distance. It quickly grew as the two cars approached it.

The Impala turned right underneath the sign that read Singer Auto Salvage in red, white and greenish blue lettering. The Enzo followed the Impala down the car lined dirt driveway. The cars pulled to a stop outside the ramshackle house.

Sam and Dean stepped out of the Impala.

Evie pulled herself out of the Enzo with a large grin on her face. She ducked her head back in the car and pulled out a small duffel.

"You keep up pretty good for a girl." Dean said from where he stood at the Impala's trunk.

Evie closed the door to her Enzo and slung her duffel onto her shoulder, "Why? Didn't you think I could drive stick?"

Dean mumbled something unintelligent under his breath as he reached in the trunk to grab a duffel for each Sam and him.

Sam laughed.

"What?" Evie asked, coming to stand right behind them.

"I said don't girls normally carry more crap?" Dean lied, closing the trunk and turning to head for the front door.

"That's not what you said." Evie spoke, her ire clearly showing through her words.

"Ooh, she's good," Sam remarked to his brother.

Dean pounded on the front door of the house a few times.

Evie shot Sam and Dean a glare, "Most girls don't have an illegal copy of their death certificate in their pocket."

A man with a trucker hat, a gruff beard and a friendly face opened the door, "Hey, boys!" he embraced each in a father hug. The man with the beard noticed the girl in her early twenties hiding behind Sam.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." She said.

The man furrowed his brow. Sam and Dean looked at her questionably.

She gestured towards the man's kiss the cook apron.

"Oh," he wiped his hand awkwardly across the lettering and then extended his hand towards the stranger, "You must be Evangeline."

Evie saw Dean smile out of the corner of her eye, "Try Evie," she shook the older man's hand.

"Bobby Singer," he introduced himself. They broke the handshake, "You three are just in time for some breakfast." He turned and led them into the house.

Evie wondered at the tons of books lining the living room's walls, "Bobby, have you read every one of these books?"

"I have," Bobby said, stepping through the threshold into the kitchen, "It's important when you're hunting something to know everything you can about it."

Evie felt her duffel jerk her back a little. It threw her off balance. When she regained her balance, she glared at Dean who held one hand on the handles to her duffel.

Dean gestured behind him at Sam who flopped his duffel in a corner in the living room. Dean tossed his own bag at Sam who agilely caught it and flopped it on his own.

Evie reluctantly gave Dean her bag.

"Wow, this is really light." Dean commented, he turned and roughly threw the bag at Sam who placed it on top of the two other duffels.

"Like I said, short bus, my family thinks I'm dead. I only had enough time to grab the essentials." She turned on her heel and entered the kitchen where the sound of clanging silverware reached their ears.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked Sam quietly.

"You know she'd only come back."

"Good, then I can shoot her again, she's our very own undead monkey."

Bobby poked his head into the living room, "Foods up."

The boys rounded the corner to see the kitchen table laden with food. There was a plate for the pancakes, one for bacon and sausages and there was a large bowl of scrambled eggs set in the middle of the table. Four places were set out, three with steaming mugs of coffee.

Bobby forked a breakfast steak onto each of three plates from a steaming frying pan.

"Smells good, Bobby." Dean exclaimed after taking in a deep breath.

Sam and Dean took their seats in front of their steaming hot coffee. Dean extended his legs out under the table with a sigh. He picked up his mug and took a sip of coffee. Once he swallowed, he laughed. His mug read 'choose your weapon' and had a picture of three hands in the rock, paper and scissor positions.

Evie pulled out the chair opposite of Dean, the only place without a breakfast steak. She had poured a glass of orange juice by the counter and had placed it on the table top.

"No coffee?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"Nope," Evie replied. She glanced down and could see Dean's legs near her pulled out chair, "Care to pull in your landing gear?"

Dean smirked, but did as she asked.

Sam was filling up his plate before Dean could get at the food set out before them.

Bobby sat across from Sam and next to Evie, "Dig in, people, it's your own fault if you walk away hungry." He took a sip of coffee.

Evie laughed quietly when she saw his mug had a blue police public call box on it.

Sam and Dean especially tore into their food with the gusto of a person who hadn't eaten real food for far too long.

Evie held her knife and fork gracefully in her hands. She watched the boys tear into their food with an upraised eyebrow.

Dean noticed her staring from across the table, "What?" he asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Nothing," she spoke, "You know this isn't the last meal before the thanksgiving slaughter," she trailed off.

He looked at her confused, "It's practically June." He stared at her blankly but continued to chew.

"Never mind," She finally said.

Sam laughed quietly.

Bobby cleared his throat awkwardly. He turned to Evie, "I, uh, couldn't help but notice the red Enzo you drove here."

Evie grinned widely, "Yeah?"

"I hope you know that you're welcome to leave it here just like the boys here'll leave their car when I take you to the airport."

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on your offer."

Bobby nodded before swallowing the food he'd been chewing, "Uhh," he started.

"I know," Evie spoke, "the Enzo'll look weird in a salvage yard."

"Exactly," Bobby said, "I can't put it in the back lot."

"Why not?" Dean chimed in, "Isn't that where you normally keep my baby?"

"Yeah," Bobby spoke, turning his head slightly to look at Dean, "but your car isn't a rare Ferrari that goes for over a million."

Dean was visually perturbed at the statement.

Sam smiled. Evie chuckled quietly.

Bobby noticed Dean's mannerism, "Dean, your baby is as safe there as my own Chevelle. If anybody sees the Enzo, I'll have a lot of unwanted attention. We don't need that. I'll have to lock it in the garage."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Bobby shot him an angry glare.

Evie smiled. She placed the last bite of food on her plate into her mouth and sent the last sip of orange juice down after it, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to hunt down a computer to find us some tickets to Cardiff." She stood up and motioned to take her plate to the sink.

Bobby stopped her, "We can clean up."

She looked at Bobby and nodded, "Okay, if you say so." She pushed her chair in and dug her hand in her pocket for her keys.

"There's a computer in the study." Bobby spoke, "It's on the other side of the house."

Evie nodded, withdrawing her empty hand from her pocket, "Thanks."

"Yeapp,"

Evie's quiet footfalls faded into the distance as she walked away.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked Bobby.

"She's a nice kid." Bobby said. He picked up her abandoned silverware and waved it, "This is real silver," he set it back down, "The Devil's Trap on the living room ceiling didn't get her. I think she's perfectly human. I can't see any reason if she's not telling the truth."

"Did you pull a background check?" Sam asked.

"I did." Bobby said. He stood up and stepped across the kitchen to a pile of papers. He came back with a manila folder and flopped it in between the boys. Bobby sat back down and spoke as the boys dug through the file Bobby had made, "Normal college kid. She doesn't have any criminal background, no misdemeanors, no felonies, nothing. There's only one thing of interest."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"The last page there," Bobby narrated, "the poor chick was pronounced dead three days ago."

"It was three days ago?" Dean questioned.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"She carries a copy of this in her pocket." Sam explained to Bobby, waving the printed copy in the air.

"You idjits have seen it and didn't notice it was dated three days ago?"

Sam and Dean looked sheepishly at Bobby.

"How exactly have you been treating her?"

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean who fiddled with the crumbs on his plate avoiding eye contact.

"Boy," Bobby began, his voice stern, "that girl has no one in her life anymore. She can't ever go back to her family; her friends have all probably attended her funeral or whatever. She's completely alone."

*****

Close to noon, Dean approached Evie in the study with two beers in his hand.

Evie was hunched over the computer with her back to him.

He tapped her shoulder.

She jumped, not hearing his entrance.

"Sorry," Dean spoke, "thought you might need one."

She looked at the beer for a moment.

"You do drink beer, don't ya?"

She snatched the beer from his hand, "I'll drink anything you put in front of me." She easily twisted the cap off and placed the cap overturned on the desk in front of her. She took a healthy sip before placing the bottle on the desk.

"So pull up a chair, Scooby." She told him.

He kicked the ottoman over to where Evie sat.

"I'm trying to find a direct flight so you only have to get on and off once per leg."

"Thanks," Dean said awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed she knew of his aversion to flying without him telling her.

There was a few moments of silence where the only sounds that were heard was the computer's fan, the clicking of the computer mouse in Evie's hands and the ticking of the wall clock's second hand.

"Angels are awesome, aren't they?" Her sarcastic tone heavily polluted the sentence.

Dean snorted, "You betcha." His sarcastic tone matched hers.

"I mean, they have you crushed by a semi truck and pronounced dead in front of your family only for you to be miraculously healed to wake up in a morgue and told that you can never see any of the people you know ever again because you're dead to them. Then to top it all off, they give you the biggest ice cream cone in the shape of a fast expensive Italian supercar to make you feel better and so you don't hold harsh feelings against them." She rambled. She grabbed her beer bottle and took another healthy swig.

Dean peered at her, knowing she simply needed to confide in someone.

"You know, I thought having to pay for stupid required classes in college was a drag, but being forced to be the angel's bitch just takes the icing on the cake."

"Yeah, just keep in mind you're not their only bitch."

"Yeah, hey?"

Dean looked at her for a bit, the silence stretched. Dean finally spoke up, "Alright, angel girl, no more chick flick moments." He stood up.

"No problem, Scooby." The printer sprang to life.

He stepped towards the door.

"Hey, Scooby,"

Dean turned to face her again.

She continued, "Sorry, Scooby. I couldn't get less than two layovers."

Dean crinkled his nose.

She showed him the freshly printed papers.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dean started. He waited until she made eye contact, "How exactly did you pay for these?" He noticed the round trip airfare was no less than three grand per passenger.

"The plane tickets?"

He nodded.

"Check your wallet, Scooby."

Dean's jaw dropped as his hand flew to the pocket he keeps his wallet in.

Evie's large grin didn't escape his notice.

"Just kidding," Evie said, "Try a little thing I like to call the Bank of Heaven."

Dean smiled, but it quickly faded, "Uhh, Sam and I don't exactly have passports."

"Don't worry, Scooby, I got it covered."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: M&Ms ARE ESSENTIAL PROVISIONS**

The sun was lowering on the west horizon. The beautiful colors of the setting sun had yet to grace the clear blue sky.

"What do you want to bring?" Sam asked his brother, looking at the contents of the trunk of the Impala.

"I don't know, what can we bring?" Dean asked, unfamiliar with the rules of airports.

"Decidedly we shouldn't bring our flasks of Holy water," Sam suggested, "We should transfer them to bottled waters if we bring any." Sam picked up two rosaries and placed one in his bag. He gave the other to Dean who tossed it carelessly in his own duffel.

"No knives, no guns, no stakes," Dean said, a little disappointed.

"Right," Sam picked up their dad's journal and handed it to his brother.

Dean wordlessly packed it safely in his duffel, "Do you think we'll need any fake IDs?"

"Ours are all F.B.I., Department of Homeland Security and stuff, they won't be valid overseas."

"Hmph," Dean spoke.

"You'll definitely need one fake ID." A feminine voice said from the porch.

Sam and Dean turned to face Evie. She had her duffel over her shoulder and had pulled a blue plaid flannel jacket over her emerald t-shirt to ward off the cool wind. She approached them.

"Which one?" Sam asked, perplexed.

Evie came to a stop next to them and produced two identical passports, "There's a fake identification card slash driver's license in there for the both of you."

Dean opened his passport, "Dean Ruger?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who pulled a background check, Scooby." She looked at Dean, "St. Louis, two bullet wounds in the chest, pronounced dead on the scene and buried by the state's money. Cops still don't know how you Houdini'd out of there. Then there's Monument, Colorado, and I quote 'the two fugitives in custody were also blown up'." She rotated her glance between the two, "You two are dead to the world."

Dean looked at her, "Look who's talking."

"What's your passport say?" Sam asked her.

"Evangeline Burton." She said flatly.

"Did you pick our names?" Dean asked.

"'Course not. An angel tells me that there are three passports with matching ID on the table, I'm not going to complain."

"So what'll happen if this is a case in which Sam and I would normally pull out the bad-ass badge?"

"Don't worry about it, Scooby. We'll be special ops." She turned to walk towards Bobby's Chevelle.

Bobby took the perfect opportunity to round the corner from the direction of the garage which he had parked the Enzo in, "Finish up and park your car in back. Once we're all here, we can leave."

*****

"Why do we have to be here so freakin' early?" Dean asked, he was slouched in a chair, his leg was already fidgeting.

"Just be lucky the security guards didn't want to pat us down like they did the poor bastard in front of us." Evie spoke in his direction. She dug in her coat pocket, "Here," she tossed a pack of gum at Dean and another at Sam.

Dean looked at her questionably, "What are these for?"

"To shut your face, worry wart," Evie said, then softened her features and continued, "When the plane goes up and then down again, the pressure in your ears changes. Chewing gum helps."

He nodded his head, nervously looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, here," Sam dug in his pocket and produced a necklace. He extended his hand towards Evie.

Evie looked at the necklace questionably.

"It's a protective amulet. We don't know what's going on in Cardiff right now, but this'll keep you safe from demonic possession."

Evie took it with a small smile, "Thanks, Sam." She pulled it over her head so it lay around her neck.

"Flight 826 to Minneapolis, Minnesota now boarding, handicapped and first class passengers, please present your tickets." An air hostess announced over the speaker system.

"826, that's us." Dean announced, his leg shaking increased its frequency.

Sam looked at his brother, "Dude, chill."

"I am," Dean said harshly.

"No, you're not."

Dean glared at his brother, "Sam, we're going on a plane, and we don't have anything on us, no kind of weapon, nothing."

"Dean," Sam started.

"No, Sam, we're practically going on this plane naked," He paused, his hand brushed the pocket he normally kept a knife in, "I feel naked."

"Dean, nothing's on that plane." Evie reassured him.

"No," Dean spoke, "Sam, remember last time we were on a plane?"

"Yeah,"

"It practically went down because of a damn demon. You want me to relax?" Dean shook his head.

"We can make you relax." Evie said.

Dean looked at her suspiciously.

She dug through her bag and pulled out a box with the name Alprazolam.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, it's unopened if you don't trust me. You take one and you're in your happy place the entire flight."

Sam wondered why he hadn't thought of it himself.

"We'll see, angel girl." Dean said, keeping an eye on her.

"Okie dokie," She tucked the box back in her bag, she closed the zipper and stood up, slinging her duffel over her shoulder, "C'mon, guys, show time."

Dean reluctantly got out of his seat and stood in the queue with Evie and Sam.

Once they reached the front of the line, Evie handed over their tickets.

"Aisle seventeen, on the right." She handed part of the ticket back, "Have a nice flight."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Hmph." Dean put in. He followed Evie down the tunnel to the plane and he began shooting nervous glances at the other people walking along.

"Dean, you're not gonna die." Evie spoke gently to him.

"Yeah," Dean said in a shaky voice, "sure."

Evie led the way down the aisle of the plane to row seventeen. She quickly ducked into the first seat next to the window.

Dean reluctantly flopped next to her in the aisle seat.

Sam had to sit on the other side of the aisle next to Dean. Sam was happy to sit because he didn't have to hunch down anymore, but he sighed in defeat when he barely fit in the seat. His knees were pressed against the seat in front of him.

A middle-aged gentleman sat in the window seat next to Sam; they never exchanged a look of greeting.

Dean looked nervously around at the other passengers, his leg shook nervously and his hands clenched the seat's arm rests.

Evie looked at him until he made eye contact. She spoke, "You know, music helps." She paused, "Or you could also take a nap,"

Dean laughed nervously.

"I'd suggest you start chewing gum."

Dean nodded and took out a piece of gum. He began chewing in an unflattering way. Dean's knuckles turned white when the plane began moving.

The flight attendant began going through the safety instructions.

Dean's eyes were clenched shut and he was humming.

"What are you humming?" Evie asked him in a whisper.

"Metallica," he said gruffly in her direction without opening his eyes.

"You're off key." She dug in her bag and pulled out a green ipod nano.

Dean peeked an eye open, "Seriously?" he gestured toward the ipod. He glanced across the aisle at Sam.

Sam was seated somewhat crookedly with his legs halfway into the aisle. Sam already had his ipod in his ears.

"What?" Evie asked Dean, "It's called an ipod. It plays music." She looked at him strangely.

"I know," Dean said.

The flight attendant was coming down the aisle. She stopped in front of their row and looked at Sam.

Sam made eye contact, and then took the earphone away from his ear.

The flight attendant spoke, "Sir, you can't block the aisle."

Sam looked up at her a bit disheartened, "Of course," He lifted his knees to press against the back of the seat in front of him.

The air hostess nodded and took a seat in the back of the airplane.

"Buckle your seatbelt." Evie instructed Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, somewhat panicky.

"Buckle your seatbelt."

Dean looked down and fumbled with his seat belt. His hands were shaking in a similar manner to his leg.

"A little faster, short bus, or you're not going to be happy." Evie told him.

"What makes you think I'm happy now?" he asked her angrily.

The pilot took that moment to put the plane in gear. The passengers were pressed back in their seats.

"Oh, God," Dean said in a quiet panic struck voice. He froze and clenched the arm rests with all his might.

Evie reached over and buckled him in.

The plane's nose reached up.

"Chew!" Evie hissed in his ear.

The pressure in Dean's ears had already increased. It sounded like he was underwater.

"Swallow!" Evie said.

Dean didn't register her words. He looked at her, for he thought he heard her say something.

She repeated what she had said.

Dean swallowed hard. His hearing reverted back to normal. The plane leveled off.

"All over," Evie patted him gently on the shoulder, "at least for the next hour and a little bit."

Dean relaxed his shoulders a bit, his hands still clenched the arm rests and he continued to shake his leg nervously. He didn't move until the plane stopped at the Minneapolis terminal. He sighed in relief.

Evie turned to face him, "Congrats, Scooby, you survived your first controlled crash of this trip." She had a big grin on her face.

"Gee, thanks."

He rescued his duffel from the cabin floor and led the way back to the inside of the terminal, anxious to be as far from the planes as possible. He stopped once he couldn't see or hear any planes anymore.

The lights on the inside of the terminal cast a reflection on the windows to the outside so no one could see outside.

"We have an hour to find our next plane." Evie spoke. She approached the monitors and began searching.

Dean peered around at the other gates inside the terminal.

Sam stood next to Evie, "Which flight are we looking for?" he asked her.

"1657 for Paris." She said, glancing over the monitors, "It should leave at 10:45."

"Here," Sam reached up and touched the monitor.

Evie nodded and led the way through the airport's wings to their next terminal.

*****

Dean gently dropped his duffel on the floor near a support column. He sat down on the floor with his back against the column.

Evie looked up at the clock on the wall, "I'm gonna go find a bathroom. I'll be back in a little bit." She turned and walked away. Her duffel was in her hands.

Sam flopped down next to his brother, "How're you holding up?" he inquired.

"Peachy," Dean spoke, his sarcastic tone heavily polluted the one word.

Sam nodded, "Do you want a pill that Evie brought along?"

"No," Dean said, "I'm fine."

Sam nodded again. He knew his brother was anything but, "You hungry?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Not really,"

Sam looked flabbergasted at his brother; he'd never known Dean to refuse food. He let it go and they both peered around the half empty terminal in silence for several long minutes.

"Evie should have been back by now." Sam finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam looked at his brother, "the bathrooms weren't that far behind us."

"Oh," Dean said.

Flight attendants began arriving and preparing for the flight.

Evie finally came running around the corner, "Phew!" she took in a few deep breaths, "I made it!"

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked her.

"Sight seeing." She said flatly. She said nothing more and Sam reluctantly let it go.

"Flight 1657 to Paris, now boarding," a flight attendant announced over the speaker system, "Handicap and first class."

Sam and Dean didn't move.

Evie motioned for them to get up, "That's us." She told them.

Dean looked angrily at her, "I'm not handicapped; I'm just not a fan of flying."

She shoved one of their tickets in his face, "See?" she asked, "First class." She helped them stand up off the floor and led them to the attendant taking tickets.

They walked through the ill-lit tunnel and reached the plane. A flight attendant in heels and a short skirt gestured for Dean to pass through the doorway on her right.

Dean did as she gestured and stopped in his tracks.

"Oof!" Evie let out as she walked into him. She glared at him through the back of his skull. He hadn't turned around.

"Right here, Scooby." She scooted to her right and into the window seat. The seats were bigger than those they sat in during their last flight and these were leather. Each seat had a pillow, blanket and slippers waiting on the seat.

Their three seats were the only set of three in the back of the first class area; the other sets were arranged by twos.

Sam led Dean into his spot. Dean peered around at the not so happy group of other first class passengers. Many had business suits on and carried leather briefcases.

Sam had chosen the aisle seat so he could extend his legs into the aisle without disturbing his companions. Dean sat in between his brother and Evie.

Sam sighed, "Ahh, leg room." He had a content smile on his face. He could easily extend his legs halfway in front of him before nearing the seat in front of him.

The preflight spiel was generally the same as the first flight of the evening from the airport near Bobby's.

Dean fidgeted around and his leg shook, if possible, more fervently than before. Dean dug out his cassette playing walkman. The last flight wasn't too pleasant for him. His shoulders were sore from his clenched muscles. He was starting to put the headphones on when Evie spoke.

"Hey, Scooby," she started, "I brought you some Scooby snacks for the flight." She dug through her duffel and pulled out a giant bag of peanut M&Ms.

Dean's eyes lit up when she handed them over.

"We'll be in Paris at 3pm their time," she continued, "I'm sure you'll get hungry."

"Thanks." Dean said as he placed them in his duffel gently on top of John Winchester's journal.

Sam turned to face them, "Any idea what movie they'll be playing?"

"Movie?" Dean asked, his ears had perked up.

"No idea," Evie spoke, "usually they play some kind of new release." She paused, "They won't start it right away. They'll wait until we're stable at some thirty-two thousand feet up."

Dean turned to her, "You're not helping."

The plane began to taxi.

"Buckle up, Scooby." Evie reminded him.

Dean got it himself after a few unsuccessful tries. Dean placed the earphones on his ears and turned the volume up. The calming sounds of Metallica soon filled his mind. He shut his eyes tight. His arms gripped the arm rests and his leg shook nervously. Dean's gum had long made his jaw sore. He chewed more anxiously now.

The plane pressed their backs into the seat as it accelerated down the runway. The nose tipped up and they were once again in the air.

Dean was keeping himself distracted by jamming to the Metallica music that filled his ears.

Sam leaned over Dean and asked Evie, "How did you know he likes peanut M&Ms?"

Evie smiled, "I've never met a guy who didn't." she peered at Dean then returned her gaze to Sam, "Besides, its chocolate, best comfort food out there and woman's best friend."

Sam laughed and leaned back in his chair.

Dean opened his eyes and peered at his brother, "What?"

Sam quickly wiped the smile off his face and peered innocently at Dean. He shook his head and waved it off, knowing if he spoke, Dean wouldn't be able to hear him.

Evie propped the pillow up against the side of the airplane and covered herself with blanket to ward off the air conditioning blowing on her.

Dean turned to her, "What are you doing?"

She removed the earphone from his ear closest to her, "Getting some sleep." She said, "For sure, this'll be the only time we'll get to sleep."

Dean nodded his head.

She replaced the earphone on his ear and curled up in her seat.

Evie woke some hours later to the sounds of someone shifting about. She turned her head towards her companions.

"Dude, get up." Dean told a sleepy looking Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked groggily.

"Why?" Dean repeated, "My bladder's gonna explode, that's why."

Sam wordlessly stood up and let Dean out. Sam flopped wearily back down once Dean was clear.

Dean stood in the aisle, "Uhh, where-" he began.

He was cut off by Sam, "Take the aisle all the way back." He instructed.

Dean nodded and was off.

Evie turned to Sam, "How long have I been out?"

Sam shrugged, "No idea, I don't have a watch."

Evie nodded in understanding.

"Dean's got one, though. I'm pretty sure he hasn't passed out. I don't know why he didn't take you up on your offer of happy pills."

It was Evie's turn to shrug, "He's your brother." Evie watched as the flight attendants arranged for a movie to begin playing.

Dean came back and crawled over Sam to his own seat. Dean flopped down and fastened his seat belt.

Evie turned to him, "What time is it?"

Dean consulted his watch, "2:30am by Bobby's."

Evie did the math quietly in her head, "Hey, we're almost halfway done with our trip."

"Thank God." Dean said. He leaned over and pulled out the bag of peanut M&Ms Evie had given him before the flight.

"Dude, fork some over." Evie told him.

Reluctantly, Dean rotated the bag so she could see inside.

"Dude, you do know the green ones make you horny?" she questioned him.

Dean furrowed his brow, "They do?"

Sam laughed.

"I can't believe you ate all the green ones." Evie reached her hand into the bag and took a small handful of M&Ms.

"Maybe I like green, okay?" Dean asked her.

Evie turned her attention away from Dean and towards the movie projector, "Ugh, I can't believe they're playing a chick flick." She said in disgust, "Wake me up when we reach Paris." She instructed Dean, finishing off her handful of M&Ms and turning back into her pillow.

"Ditto," Sam said.

Dean shifted his pleading gaze between his brother and angel girl, "Aw, come on, guys, you can't leave me awake alone with this chick flick!"

Evie ignored him.

It took all Sam's efforts not to laugh.

Evie opened her eyes much later. The ending credits to the movie were going up the screen.

Dean wiped his eyes hastily, noticing his companion was awake.

"Were you crying?" She asked him, perplexed.

"No," he said hastily, "I-I fell asleep." He stammered, "I'm trying to get the sand out of my eyes."

"Uh huh," she said, raising an eyebrow at him, "Woman's intuition. Be happy your brother's not up." She snuggled back into her pillow.

"Uhh," Dean spoke, "our little secret?"

"I'll probably forget by the time I wake up again." Evie said, "Just try to convince me it was a dream."

"Deal," Dean spoke.

"Get some sleep," she instructed him, "you'll need it."

*****

"Wake up, angel girl." Dean's voice ripped her from her sleep, "3pm local time, and breakfast time back home."

Evie opened her eyes. Passengers were recovering their bags from the overhead compartment.

Dean picked up his duffel.

"Are there-" Evie cut herself short from asking for M&Ms when she noticed Dean crumple up the empty bag that had been full of M&Ms when the plane had taken off some nine hours ago.

"What?" Dean asked.

Evie stood up and stretched her legs. She bent to recover her duffel from under her seat, "Did you eat that whole thing yourself?" She asked Dean flabbergasted.

Dean was taken back, "Maybe," he said.

Evie looked past Dean's shoulder at Sam.

Sam nodded in response to her questioning glare.

"You did, didn't you?" she asked Dean. She took a deep breath, "How do you say 'I hope you puke' in French?"

Dean narrowed his gaze at her.

"C'mon, you two," Sam pulled his brother into the aisle and out the door of the airplane.

In the terminal, Sam and Evie consulted the monitors. Sam reached up and touched the monitor again, "629 to Cardiff, terminal one, gate six."

Dean looked up at Sam's finger, "Awesome, we have an hour and a half to hunt down some food.

Evie navigated them through the airport until they found the gate they needed to be at, "Okay," she said, "I'll go get food." She peered alternately at both Sam and Dean, "Tell me what you two want and I'll find it."

"Thanks, but we can get it ourselves." Dean spoke.

"Scooby, I know that," Evie spoke, "but I'm pretty sure neither of you two knows French."

"And you do?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't know, we'll see." She peered at them before repeating, "What do you want?"

"Anything, doesn't matter," Sam spoke.

"Well, do you want some exotic French food, or do you want something a little more close to home?" she questioned.

"Close to home." Sam and Dean spoke in unison.

"Alright," she said.

Dean spoke up, "If you wanna leave your duffel here, we can watch it."

Evie flopped her duffel in the pile Sam and Dean had made of theirs, "Sounds good to me. You know, I can't carry all the food myself."

"I'll go." Sam volunteered.

"No, no, no," Dean interjected, "You are not leaving me alone in a freakin' airport."

"Alright, Scooby, you just got nominated to help carry food." She turned and led Dean through the terminal and to the restaurant area.

Dean looked at the three food places; McDonald's, La Brioche Dorée and La Terrassé de Paris, "So, I guess it's McD, then." He stepped towards McDonalds.

Evie grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the queue of one of the two French restaurants.

"I don't think we can get what we want here." Dean told her.

"Try me," She told him. She scanned the posted menu for a bit but then her gaze went blank as she stared unblinkingly off into nothing. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and her mouth was somewhat agape.

"Evie?" he asked. When she didn't respond he waved his hand in front of her face.

She blinked a few times, closed her mouth and straightened her head, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No," Dean said, he waited for her to explain her behavior. The queue in front of them shortened and Evie stepped up to the cashier.

Dean watched as Evie rattled off some French mumbo jumbo.

The cashier guy got angry at her and gestured angrily towards McDonalds.

Evie stayed calm and said something more in French. Dean noticed she had rattled off a string of numbers at the end of her sentence.

The cashier's expression changed. He yelled back into the kitchen. He looked at Dean and spoke in a heavy French accent, "I'm sorry, sir. It will be up shortly."

Evie nodded and led Dean to the left side of the counter. A few minutes and the promised food and drink were called up.

"Okay," Dean told her, grabbing the food bags, "How did you score free food and drink and all that in French?"

"Never underestimate an angel girl." She said, smiling as she grabbed the three drinks.

Sam and Dean scarfed their burgers.

All three rotated bathroom shifts and soon enough they were piling into another small plane.

Sam had to hunch in the aisle.

Evie flopped in the window seat.

Seeing the passenger across the aisle from Evie, Dean dropped into the seat next to Evie before Sam could.

Sam reluctantly sat next to the very large older woman. The large, older woman smiled up at Sam.

He smiled nervously down at the woman. It was going to be a long hour and a half flight. Sam tried to keep his obnoxiously long legs out of the aisle but was struggling.

Evie turned to Dean and snatched the seatbelt he was struggling with out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"The air hostess with the blond hair in the bun and the short black skirt and heels has done nothing but stare at you."

"So?" Dean asked, but he turned his head to look for said air hostess.

Evie tapped his shoulder, "Over here, Scooby." Once he made eye contact with Evie, she continued, "Wave her over here and ask nicely if the three of us can move to first class."

Dean did as Evie asked.

"I'm sorry," the flight attendant put a shaky smile on her face; she cut short at Sam's yelp.

Dean, Evie and the air hostess turned to look and see Sam's features scrunched in pain. The person in front of Sam had reclined the seat.

Evie spoke up to the air hostess, "See? His legs are too long for the seats. You can either move the three of us into first class, or have his legs block the aisle."

The air hostess turned to Sam, "Just you,"

Evie spoke up, "No, no, no," the air hostess turned back to Evie, visibly miffed, "Special ops," Evie produced a small black badge. She opened it and showed it to the hostess, "Access code 474317432."

The air hostess nodded, "If you'll just follow me, please."

Evie nodded, visibly pleased as she tucked the badge back in her jacket pocket.

Once the three were settled into first class for the most part, Dean, still visibly petrified of planes, turned to Evie, "What did you show her?"

Evie pulled it out and showed Dean. There was a blank slab of white paper on it where a badge would normally be set. He looked at her questionably.

"Psychic paper," she said. She watched Dean shrink into the seat, his knuckles turned white as the plane took off. She peered out the window.

Once the plane was leveled, Dean reached over Evie and slammed the window shutter shut. He returned his arm to the arm rest which he clenched again. Dean's knee was shaking rapidly up and down. He was unaware his knee was brushed up against hers.

The blond air hostess was coming around offering drinks. She had just finished with Sam and turned to Dean when Evie slammed her hand down on Dean's thigh by his knee. She gripped his leg in a vise-like grip.

Dean jumped and turned his attention to Evie.

"Stop fidgeting," she told him, "We're only hopping over the channel, we'll be in Cardiff soon enough." She released his leg.

Dean's knee stopped shaking long enough for him to turn to the air hostess and order a soda.

Evie smiled at the air hostess that had been batting her eyelashes at Dean until Evie had clamped her hand down, "Nothing for me, thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: If you people haven't heard of the band Busted and have not yet listened to their song "Air Hostess," I highly recommend doing that to fully understand the jokes enclosed in this chapter. Oh and sorry, people, you will never think of Scooby Snacks in the same way after this chapter.**

*********

**CHAPTER 9: MY FAIR LADY**

Dean played with his empty coke can. He'd balanced it diagonally upright on the tray in front of him. He poked it and made it spin. Mild turbulence shook the plane and the can fell on its side with a clang. Dean flipped the tray up and locked it in its upright position. He turned to his brother, "Dude, let me out, I gotta take a leak."

Sam got up and let his brother out. He watched Dean pass through the partition before flopping back down into his seat.

Evie looked up from her drawing and peered at Sam, "Betcha ten bucks that's not all he's doing."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, but neither agreed to or declined the bet.

Evie returned her attention to the sketch book she'd brought with her. She'd always liked to draw and she was good at it, but she rarely drew. She scribbled her pencil under the car she'd drawn creating a shadow. She added a few more shadows around the picture.

"What are you drawing?" Sam questioned her.

She threw her finished picture at Sam, sketchbook and all.

Sam looked down at the picture of him and his brother sitting on the hood of the Impala clinking beer bottles. Sam threw her a questioning look.

"It's what we'll all be doing when this whole mess is over." She took the sketchbook back and scribbled her initials in the corner just like she signed every picture she ever drew, "Here, you can have it." She ripped it out of her sketchbook and handed over the picture to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam spoke. He folded it in half twice and tucked it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Evie started a new drawing. She finally looked at Sam once she'd gotten a good start on the new drawing, "I called it, emptying a bladder doesn't take this long."

"I'm sure there was just a line."

"Well, you could peek through the partition next to you." Evie suggested.

Sam leaned over in his seat and parted the curtain. He could see Dean near the back of the plane chatting it up with the blond air hostess that had moved them to first class, "Hmph."

"What?" Evie asked.

Sam turned back to Evie, "You ever hear of a song by Busted called 'Air Hostess'?"

Evie nodded, "Really?"

"Classic Dean."

Evie's smile grew.

Sam looked at her perplexed, "Why are you smiling?"

Humor shone brightly in Evie's eyes, "Just wait, hopefully we'll get a laugh from what comes up when he comes back."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and was going to comment, but Dean returned and crawled awkwardly over Sam's obnoxiously long legs to flop into his seat.

Evie turned to Dean, "That was a long piss."

"Yeah, I got side tracked."

Evie muttered quietly under her breath, "I bet you did."

Dean hadn't heard her, "What?"

"Never mind," Evie shook her head.

"So," Dean started, "when do we have our rendezvous with these people?"

"As soon as we get to Cardiff," Evie filled him in.

"But they can't know the exact time we get there, right?" Dean inquired.

"I suppose not," She trailed off. She bit the inside of her lip trying not to laugh. She had an idea where his inquiries were headed.

"So," Dean paused, "if I took a little side trip," he trailed off again.

"Where?" Evie asked, biting her lip harder, hoping Dean couldn't see that she was on to him.

"Well, uhh, see, I figure we could all use a little fun," he paused trying to find the right words. He felt ridiculous, it seemed to him he was asking permission, "Uhh, see, you made me sit through this flight from hell and I figure I could really use a really nice Scooby Snack," he trailed off again.

"Air hostess," Evie spoke in a sing-song voice. Sam snickered.

Dean put on a sheepish smile, "Yeah,"

Evie looked Dean in the eye and said with a straight face, "If you really want to, I guess I can't stop you."

Dean looked excited, "All right!"

It was amazing how quickly his features changed. The plane experienced some turbulence and Dean anxiously clenched the arm rests.

Evie returned her attention to her book. Her hair fell forward as she bowed her head to her book. She didn't push it back behind her ear because it hid her smile.

The plane landed a bit bumpy and once the plane stopped and passengers were given the okay to leave their seats, Dean hurriedly led Sam and Evie through customs. Once they cleared customs, Dean gave Sammy his duffel and he took off.

Sam watched Dean disappear. Sam turned to Evie, "So what did you want to do until we meet up again?"

Evie looked at Sam, "Go put something a little more decent on and we'll get dinner somewhere nice. You owe me ten bucks." She smiled.

They walked to the bathrooms and changed.

Evie finished changing into a light summer halter dress and was waiting for Sam outside the bathrooms. Sam was nowhere to be found. She flopped down onto a bench nearby. A few minutes later she thought she heard someone call her name. She looked around.

Sam was approaching her. He had changed his distressed jeans for nicer jeans and a collared shirt.

Evie raised her eyebrow at him, "This is what you call dressing decent?"

"Hey, I wasn't exactly planning on hitting up the expensive first class restaurant, okay?"

Evie shrugged it off, "Where'd you go?"

"I got us a rental car."

Evie's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Is it a good car?" Evie asked.

Sam smiled, "You'll see."

Sam led Evie through the airport and to the Car rental area. He stepped up to the woman leaning against a silver two-door Nissan Fairlady Z.

"Nice choice for a rental, Sam." Evie smiled.

Sam took the keys from the woman by the car, she left once he took the keys from her. Sam opened the small trunk. He flopped his duffel and Dean's in the trunk and took Evie's from her and placed it on top of his. He closed the trunk and walked to the left side of the car. He opened the door and gestured for Evie to sit in. Evie sat in and Sam closed the door after her. Sam walked around the car and opened the driver's side door. He flopped his butt down and searched with his hand for the lever to move the seat back. He made sure the seat was as far back as it would go before swinging his legs into the car. He closed the door and buckled himself in.

Evie was punching an address into the GPS, "Okay, we're good. Whenever you're ready, we can go."

Sam nodded and took off. They hadn't gone far before Sam confessed, "This is weird."

"Which part?" Evie asked.

"Driving on this side."

Evie nodded, "You'll get used to it, you're actually doing a better job than I thought you would."

"Thanks, I guess," he paused as he turned the car onto the main road, "It's been a while since I last drove stick."

"I've noticed."

Sam looked at her, but saw that she was smiling.

A few minutes later Sam asked, "So how long are you gonna let Dean have his fun?"

Evie spoke up flatly and seriously, "When we're done eating, we'll be fetching him."

Sam peered at her before returning his attention to the road. At first he wasn't sure that she was serious, but upon seeing her mannerism and hearing her tone, he laughed, "Alright, but don't ask me to do the fetching."

A large grin grew on Evie's face, "Not a problem."

"You have reached your destination." The mechanical voice spoke through the GPS in the car.

Sam pulled the Fairlady Z into the parking lot of The Gallery Restaurant. Sam looked at Evie with an upraised eyebrow.

Evie looked at him and shrugged, "It's not like we're here for the art."

Sam got out of the car and opened the door for Evie. Evie got out and Sam closed the door and hit the auto lock button. The locks clicked shut and Sam stepped ahead to hold open the front door.

Evie glared at Sam as she passed through the door and took a few quick steps forward to the hostess before Sam could.

Evie told the hostess they wanted a table for two in a non-smoking area. The hostess grabbed two menus and led Sam and Evie to a small table on the side of one of the dining rooms.

Evie turned to Sam and whispered up at him so the hostess couldn't hear, "Prince Charming, if you're thinking about holding the chair out for me, I'm going to kick you inconspicuously under the table." Evie looked up angrily at Sam.

Sam laughed.

They took seats across from each other and opened their menus. They read the menu for a few silent minutes.

Evie spoke up, "So what's up with your brother's walkman?"

"Most of his music is on cassette tapes." Sam spoke, "Walkmans are just about the only thing you can get nowadays that plays cassettes."

"Ipods are easier."

"He won't change."

"Why? Does he live in the eighties or something?"

Sam looked at Evie over his menu, "Have you seen him?"

"I suppose it was obvious." She admitted, "Classic car, classic rock," she trailed off.

The waitress came and they ordered drinks.

Sam looked at Evie, "So what did you do before you got mixed up with the angels?"

"I was actually going to college."

"Really?" Sam's ears perked up, "What were you going for?"

"I was getting my general education courses at a technical college. I wanted to be a doctor."

"That sounds awesome." Sam said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm going to do now that I'm dead to the world."

"Hey, you're not the only one who's college plans got turned over."

"Yeah, why were you in law school?"

Sam furrowed his brow, he hadn't expected the question.

Evie waited patiently.

The waitress came back with the drinks, interrupting Sam's thought process and the two ordered their food.

"So?" Evie asked Sam once the waitress left, "Why law school?"

"Look at my family," Sam started, "Credit card scams, lying to the police," he paused, "Then there's what the cops like to call grave desecrations and that whole kit and caboodle."

"Yeah,"

"So why become a doctor?"

"I want to help people." She paused, "Well that worked out great, didn't it?" her tone was heavily sarcastic.

"If the angels enlisted you, you probably are saving more people doing the angel's work than you could if you were a doctor."

Evie laughed, "Hardly,"

"Well, think about it." He waited until she looked up at him, "The angels made you drop everything you were doing and find us to stop whatever it is that's coming."

"Thanks for putting that so lightly, you jolly green giant."

Sam knew that his comment hadn't flown by Evie so nicely, "That's not what I meant. The angels have you over here to help us. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

"Aw, you're so sentimental, Sammy." She had a smile on her face, she was kidding around.

He ignored her comment, "Evie, by helping us stop whatever this thing is, you're probably going to save the world."

Evie looked at him.

Sam's features were sincere.

Evie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks,"

The waitress came with their food and they dug in. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

Sam finally turned to Evie, "So who, exactly, are we supposed to be meeting here in Cardiff?"

"Torchwood,"

"Who's Torchwood?"

"The easiest way I can explain them is that they're special ops." She paused to take a bite of her pasta. Once she swallowed, she continued, "You know what you and your brother do in regards to the monsters that go bump in the night, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well Torchwood is similar to you hunters only that Torchwood tracks down alien life and uses their technologies to arm the human race against the future."

"Aliens?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, you guys got vampires, shape shifters, werewolves and ghosts. Not to mention the whole angel-demon thing you guys got mixed up in. How are aliens so far fetched?"

Sam ignored her question and asked one of his own, "So how come all we need to do is say 'I'm special ops. Torchwood,' and people do our every whim but hunters don't have that status?"

"Here's a little history lesson for you, Sammy." Evie started, "Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria I. Rumor has it she had a not-so-pleasant experience with an alien or aliens, so she created Torchwood. She had four teams stationed across the UK. Torchwood one was stationed in London."

"Was?"

"Yeah, their hub was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf."

"I've never heard of that."

"Of course not,"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but realized she hadn't said what he expected. He held his silence.

Evie continued, "Torchwood two is in Scotland, but I'm not sure where, you'll have to ask the head of Torchwood three here in Cardiff. Lastly, Torchwood four," she paused, looking Sam in the eye, "believe it or not, has gone missing."

"So what's Torchwood three?"

"Well, I guess we'll all find out whenever we hit the rendezvous point. All I know so far is the leader's name is Captain Jack Harkness."

Sam furrowed his eyebrow, "Is he a cop?"

"Doubt it," Evie said quickly, "From what I hear, he seems more the military type."

"If he is a cop, though, there's gonna be problems. Dean does not like cops."

"I'll bet," she cut off and stared blankly into the distance.

"Evie?"

Evie recovered quickly, "Yeah, Captain Jack Harkness is definitely the military type. He served in the war."

Sam nodded, but looked at Evie strangely.

"What?" she asked, "I had an angel download. I at least know what direction we're headed in to get to the rendezvous point." She waved the waitress over and ordered a burger to go. Once the waitress left, Evie turned back to Sam, "Finish up, we've gotta head out."

Sam and Evie had paid the bill and were in the Fairlady headed back towards the airport.

Evie laughed randomly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness is definitely a character."

"How do you say?"

"Apparently he's like Dean with the Scooby Snacks," she paused, "only worse."

*****

Sam pulled the silver Nissan Fairlady Z into a parking space outside the Egerton Grey hotel near Cardiff International Airport.

The planes flew low overhead. Evie got out of the car and waited at the trunk for Sam. Sam held the takeout bag in his hand.

Sam opened the trunk and Evie dug through her duffel searching for something.

Sam watched her with an upraised eyebrow, "What are you searching for?"

"A token,"

"What?"

Evie pulled out a ring with a gold band and a small light blue stone, "My confirmation ring," she told Sam as she slipped on her left third finger, "My parents gave it to me, but air hostess won't know that. Be prepared for waterworks, she's either gonna cry or get really pissed at your brother." Evie said with a straight face as she zipped her duffel shut and closed the trunk.

Evie led Sam into the hotel lobby. Evie saw the front desk receptionist about to stop them. Evie put on an innocent smile and waved to the receptionist, "We've already got a room." Evie turned her attention to the elevator and pushed the up button.

The elevator arrived and Sam and Evie stepped inside. Evie pushed the button for the third floor, "All good things come in threes," Evie said to Sam with a smile.

"Like I said, you're on your own for this one."

Evie smiled, "It'll work better that way."

The elevator dinged and Evie stepped out. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of room 367. She held her hand out towards Sam.

Sam peered at her hand, "What?" he asked quietly.

"Locked door," she said quietly, "I kinda need to get on the other side of the door."

Sam dug through his jacket pocket and handed over his lock pick.

Evie knelt down and picked at the lock. She soon had it open.

"I didn't know you could pick locks," Sam said as she handed back his lock pick.

"Never underestimate an angel girl." She paused, "You're not gonna want to turn this corner, but hey, enjoy the show." She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. She threw open the door and left it wide open so Sam could hear the entire scene go down from the hallway, "D-Dean?" Stuttered Evie's flabbergasted voice.

Sam heard two yelps from inside the room.

Evie continued, "I can't believe you would do this to me, we were gonna get married!"

Sam could picture Evie shoving the ring in Dean's face, he suppressed a laugh. Sam heard a sniff from inside the room that sounded like the waterworks were flowing.

"Dean?" the air hostess asked, she sounded angry.

"Uhh," Dean paused, "I can explain," he dropped off.

"Explain?" the air hostess asked from within the room, "You're getting married! You told me she was your sister!"

"Uhh," Dean started.

Evie cut him off, "You told her what?"

Dean nervous laughed, "Ladies,"

"No," the air hostess cut him off, "You lied to both of us."

"Here," Sam heard Evie say, "You can take your freakin' ring back." Sam heard a flop and imagined Evie shoving the ring that had occupied her finger into Dean's hand.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam knew Dean was completely lost.

"You said I was the only one for you," Sam heard Evie's voice break over the words and he knew the waterworks were flowing full speed. Sam bit his lip to stop from busting out laughing. He never knew Evie could pull this off. He heard Evie sniff from inside the room.

"How could you do this?" Sam listened to the air hostess gang up on Dean with Evie. His brother's face would be priceless right now.

"Uhh," Dean stammered over a response, "I didn't do anything, she's lying."

"How could I lie about this?" Evie asked in a heartbroken voice.

"How can you lie about this?" the air hostess angrily asked Dean.

"I can explain." Dean said.

Sam heard a thud from inside the room that could only be the sound of a fist meeting a jaw.

"No need," the air hostess said angrily, "Get out!"

"What?" Dean asked, perplexed.

The air hostess continued, "I thought I've met the worst kinds of men before, but you are the whipped topping on the pie. You kissed me on the plane when your fiancée was less than twenty steps away and even now though you've been caught red handed, you still lie, in front of your fiancée, no less."

"Whoa," Dean spoke.

Sam jumped when Dean popped into the hallway with a bed sheet wrapped around him. Sam looked at his brother and tried not to laugh. Sam heard the muffled voices of the two girls still inside the room.

Evie stepped out of the room with a bundle of clothes in her arms and turned back to face the air hostess. Evie mouthed the words thank you and the air hostess closed the door quietly.

Evie turned around; her make up was smeared all over her face. Make up lined tear trails ran down her cheeks. Evie smiled and backhanded the trails away.

"Nice toga, Alexander the Conqueror." She said.

"Can you just give me my clothes?" Dean asked, quite perturbed.

"Give me my ring back." Evie said. She held out an empty hand.

"If I fork over your ring, you'll run off with my clothes."

"Tempting," Evie said, smiling widely.

"Sam's here, why don't we just make him deal?" Dean asked.

"Dude, I'm not touching your boxers."

"Well, fine, Evie can fork them over once she gets her ring and I get the rest of my clothes."

"Deal," Evie said.

"Deal," Dean spoke.

Sam sighed and held out his arms.

Dean and Evie didn't move.

Sam looked at his brother, "Dude, give me her ring."

"I'm not getting rid of my only bargaining chip when she's got all my clothes."

"Dude," Evie told Dean, "Sam's a freakin' giant, all he has to do is reach up his hand with my ring in it towards the ceiling and it's inaccessible to me. It's not like I can poke him somewhere and he'll giggle like the Pillsbury dough boy and bring his hand down so I can reach it."

"Actually," Sam started.

"Dude!" Dean interrupted.

"Here," Evie said, flopping Dean's jeans and his shirt in Sam's arms. Evie placed Dean's boots in the middle of the hallway at the almost halfway point between her and Dean.

Dean placed Evie's ring in Sam's outstretched hand, "Nice ring, angel girl."

Evie motioned at Dean's red-tinted jaw, "Nice battle wound," she smiled, "Do you need a doctor?"

Dean put on a sarcastic smile, "Would you mind just turning around, angel girl?"

"Will you give me a Scooby Snack if I do? I am your fiancée, after all." Evie asked with a grin on her face.

Dean stared at Evie before finally speaking, "Just turn around."

She turned and held up his boxers backwards towards him. They had a pattern of R2D2-looking robots, "Are you gonna exterminate the Daleks?"

"What?"

Evie waited for him to say something, "Never mind,"

"So thanks for barging in, angel girl," Dean said angrily.

"Anytime, Scooby." She answered with a smirk.

"So what couldn't wait?"

"We have to rendezvous now." Evie said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Cardiff," Evie spoke, "by the millennium centre."

"You didn't know this before?"

"I downloaded it during dinner off of angel internet."

"Hmph,"

"Are you ready yet, Scooby?"

Dean threw the bed sheet at Evie, "Does that answer your question?"

"That's just really gross." Evie said, untangling herself from the sheet and dropping it in front of the door where the air hostess was, "Sam's got the peace offering,"

"I do?" Sam asked.

"The takeout bag," Evie said.

"Right," Sam handed Dean the bag and Dean tore into the burger, "So, uh," Sam started, "We got a two person car and three people to take on a half hour car ride."

"Not a problem," Evie said, "there's always public transport. There's gotta be a bus that runs between the airport and the city."

"Lovely," Dean said in a heavily sarcastic tone, "Well, I guess it's better than cramming in an itty-bitty car."

"It's bigger on the inside," Evie said.

Dean raised his eyebrow at her.

*****

Sam, Dean and Evie stepped off a public transport bus and onto the streets of Cardiff.

"Are we gonna find a hotel or something?" Dean inquired.

"Nope," Evie said.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Dean looked up at the darkening sky.

"Don't worry about it, Scooby, all in due time." Evie turned a corner and led the boys up to the millennium centre.

"What's here?" Dean asked.

"The rendezvous," Sam answered.

Evie stared blankly up at the top of the millennium centre, "How tall?"

"How tall what?" Dean asked, turning to Evie, but then saw her blank stare and knew she wasn't asking them the question.

Evie nodded as her blank stare became focused, "Torchwood access code 474317432."

Sam and Dean looked around awkwardly. They were unsure why Evie had spoken that in the middle of nowhere. People were bustling around the streets as they do in any large city. Sam and Dean didn't know who they were looking for.

Evie kept her gaze on the millennium centre as if she was waiting for something to happen. Evie blinked and a man in period military clothing appeared a few feet in front of her, "Captain Harkness?" she inquired.

Sam and Dean returned their attention to Evie and were surprised that a man had appeared in front of her without them noticing.

The strange man smiled and extended his hand out to Evie, "Call me Jack,"

Evie shook his hand, "I'm Evie, and these boys are the Winchesters,"

"Oh," Jack said, looking behind Evie at the boys, "very nice to meet you."

"I can only guess you know why we're here?" Evie asked Jack.

"Yeah, my informant has told me about you guys." Jack said.

"Who's your informant?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Jenny," Jack said, turning around and motioned to step up on the sidewalk. He disappeared from Dean's view.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" Dean asked.

Evie pushed Dean and Sam onto the sidewalk where Jack appeared again. They all stood on the same sidewalk square, "It's called a perception filter," Evie explained.

Jack exposed his wrist and punched a few keys on the strap, "Going down," He said. The sidewalk square began lowering.


	10. Chapter 10

******Author's Note: Some of the dialogue is necessary b/c the characters don't know this stuff about each other. Trust me, next chapter will b lots of fun.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10: LUCKY CHARMS**

The lift lowered slowly to the base of the hub. A screech was heard from overhead. The four on the lift turned their heads to see a pterodactyl flying towards them.

"Whoa! What the crap is that?" Dean said recovering from his duck as it flew overhead. Sam had ducked too.

Evie laughed, she seemed to have expected it.

"Meet my guard dog." Captain Jack Harkness explained, looking proudly at the pterodactyl flying nearby overhead, "Well, bird, but you get the idea."

"That's your guard dog?" Dean asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeapp,"

The lift stopped and Jack stepped off. Evie followed him wordlessly and Sam and Dean followed Evie's lead. She seemed to have more of an idea what was going on than they did.

Jack approached a dark haired woman, "What do we got, Gwen?"

"It's quiet right now," Gwen said. She turned around, "Who are they?"

"They're here to help us with the rift. Something big is working its way out and these guys have a different specialty than us."

"Yeah, what's that?" Gwen asked.

"We got aliens, they got the supernatural." Jack explained simply.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and looked at the three strangers behind jack.

The shorter of the two guys stepped forward and held his hand out, "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, and this is angel girl."

Angel girl smacked Dean on his arm lightly, "She's married," she told Dean. She turned her gaze from Dean to Gwen. She waved her hand in a gesture of greeting, "Evie,"

Gwen nodded.

A young gentleman in a suit hopped onto the level the desks were on, "I've got fresh coffee for everyone."

Jack made the introductions, "Ianto Jones, Dean, Sam and Evie."

Ianto nodded a greeting at the three newcomers and handed over mugs of coffee to everyone.

Dean took a sip, "Dude, this is the best coffee ever, what do you stick in here?"

"Oh, this and that," Ianto answered with a smile.

"Do you guys know what we'll be dealing with?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Gwen said, "but we know where it's coming from."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"There's a rift of time and space that runs straight through the city. It's coming out of the rift." Jack explained.

"We know when things come out of the rift through a program we have on our computers," Gwen said, "It tells us where rift activity is so we can go intercept whatever comes out." She explained.

"If we're supposed to stop this thing from coming out, won't we need to know where it'll be before it gets there?" Sam asked.

"Yeapp," Jack said, "Gwen, why don't you show them the rift predictor program."

Gwen nodded and began explaining the program.

Jack tapped Dean's shoulder, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Dean said, a bit unsure.

Jack took a few steps away from the others and Dean followed. Jack spoke, "My informant I told you about, Jenny," he paused, "She claims she's a reaper."

Dean scoffed, "Reapers can only be seen by those it's coming for."

"Yeah, that part was already explained to me, what else can you tell me about them?"

"What do you want to know?" Dean asked in return.

"Do they pop in out of nowhere?"

"Hardly out of nowhere, but yeah, they can kinda sneak up on you."

"Okay, this reaper says her name is Jenny,"

"Reapers go by many names, they have many guises. They can take the form of a creepy old guy or a pretty young woman."

"What else can they do?" Jack asked.

"You're just making sure this reaper really is a reaper?" Dean asked in return.

"Yeah,"

"Do others see her?"

"No, just me,"

"How can you see her?"

"She says I'm an anomaly."

"What does that mean?"

"It's complicated,"

"Why? Do you have one foot in the spirit plane?"

Jack paused, "Well, that would be an easy way of explaining it."

Dean looked at Jack suspiciously, "Well, if it helps, I think your reaper really is a reaper."

Jack nodded and approached the computer everyone was studying, "Nothing's going on right now, I'm sure you three are jet lagged. Ianto, you can take the Winchesters to Owen's place. I think Evie'll like it better at Tosh's."

"Oh, no, Evie can stay with us," Dean said, "We wouldn't want any crap to happen to her while we're too far away to help," he glared at Evie.

Evie laughed, "Scooby, you just want revenge."

"You betcha," Dean said.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"If you three will just follow me," Ianto spoke.

Ianto led the three Torchwood outsiders through the hub and out through the reception area. He took out the keys to the SUV.

"I call shotgun," Evie said.

Sam and Dean crawled in the back of the SUV.

*****

Ianto opened the door to Owen's place and let the Winchesters and angel girl in before he stepped in.

"So where's the guy whose place this is?" Dean asked.

"Owen was part of the team, but he's not around anymore."

"I'm sorry," Evie said. She looked around, "Judging by the fact that you haven't cleaned the place out, it wasn't that long ago."

"Quite recent, actually, yes,"

Dean stepped over to the fridge, "Dude, there's no food in here."

"No, he disposed of it all." Ianto said.

"Why? Was the dude dead before he died?" Dean asked.

Ianto looked at Dean with a look that said all.

"No way," Sam said, "was he some kind of zombie?"

"It's complicated," Ianto said, "things like this happen all the time in Torchwood." He paused, "So, I will run out and get you some food. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

Dean smiled widely and patted Sam once hard on his shoulder, "Sammy here loves Lucky Charms and Spaghetti-ohs."

"Dean can't survive without pie."

"Sam loves the marshmallows in his Lucky Charms."

"Apple pie," Sam said, "It's his favorite." Sam jabbed Dean in the side.

"Dude, you did not just poke me," Dean said.

"Don't forget the whipped cream," Sam told Ianto.

"Dude," Dean started.

"Boys!"

"What?" Sam and Dean asked Evie at the same time.

Evie ignored them and turned to Ianto, "Just bring a lot of coffee, Scooby gets cranky when he doesn't have his morning pick-me-up."

Dean stared at Evie.

Evie shrugged.

Ianto turned to leave.

"Dude, wait," Dean started.

Ianto turned to face Dean.

"I'm not into the whole public transport thing. Is there somewhere where we can get a good car?"

"I could look into one for you," Ianto started, "Do you have a preference?"

Dean smiled, "You betcha," he told Ianto his preference for cars.

Ianto nodded, "Yeah, I'll look into it for you." Ianto turned and left.

Evie turned to the boys, "I get the couch." She turned and threw her duffel onto the couch nearest the kitchen.

Dean peeked around the corner and into the master bedroom, "Dude, why wouldn't you want the bed? It's gigantic."

"Nope, the couch is better," She turned to the linen closet and began pulling pillows and blankets from it for her and whoever would be sharing the living room with her. She flopped a pillow and a blanket onto the little couch and kept a pillow and blanket for herself.

"I so claim the bed," Dean said.

Sam spoke up, "No way,"

Dean held out his hand for a rock paper scissors match.

"Dude, you're gonna lose." Evie told Dean.

"What makes you say that?"

She got up and poked him, "Always with the scissors." She held her fist out at Sam, "I'm playing for him."

"Terms?" Sam asked.

"Loser gets the couch."

Sam turned his head to peer at the loveseat. There was no way he could comfortably sleep on that couch.

They held their hands at the ready. Evie nodded and they threw their hands.

"Scissors beats paper," Evie said, smiling up at Sam.

"Whoo! I so get the bed!" Dean said excitedly.

"Sam, if you pull out the couch, you can have it. I'll sleep on the little one." Evie said sincerely.

"No way, that was not terms," Dean spoke up.

"I believe I said loser gets the couch, I didn't specify which one." Evie turned to face Dean.

*****

Sam, Dean and Evie were sitting on the couches. The TV was on, but no one was paying attention to it. They only enough lights on to see where they were stepping. The TV cast strange shadows on the brick walls. Ianto had come back several hours ago and had delivered food that had chased away Dean's sleepiness. Sam and Evie had slept on the plane and weren't that tired yet. Evie had changed into pajamas which were composed of a large t-shirt and shorts.

"How come dude in the World War II threads can see reapers?" Dean asked Evie.

"He can see reapers?"

"That's what he told me," Dean spoke.

"Are you sure it's really a reaper that he's seeing?" Evie asked.

"For sure,"

Evie furrowed her brow and thought for a few moments, "We've all died right?" she asked rhetorically, "Imagine never being able to permanently die."

"Impossible," Sam started.

"The man we know as Captain Jack Harkness died for the first time in his life on Satellite Five in a battle against the Daleks."

"What's a Dalek?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In simple terms it's an evil R2D2." Evie answered, "But later in the battle, he was brought back to life."

"By what?" Dean asked.

"That's unimportant, but the point is, he was brought back to life, and since then, he can't die."

"You said he can't die permanently, does that mean he still dies?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, say he gets shot in the forehead, he's gonna fall over dead like anyone else, but his tissues regenerate and soon enough, he's walking around again."

"What does this have to do with seeing reapers?" Dean asked.

"Easy," Evie started, "Harkness is an anomaly. No one is supposed to be brought back to life, certainly not the number of times Jack Harkness has come back. He's died so many times that he has a connection with death and can see reapers."

"That can't be fun," Dean started.

"You betcha it's not." Evie said, "But I'm pretty sure reapers can shield themselves from him if they want to."

There was a pause, "So what's up with the dude's threads?" Dean asked Evie.

"Captain Harkness?" Evie asked, making sure they were on the same page.

"Yeah, I thought you told me he served in Iraq or Afghanistan." Sam spoke up.

Evie looked at Sam, "No, I told you he served in the war, you just understood wrong."

"How is that possible?" Dean asked.

"Ah," Evie started, "Welcome to the mystery that is Jack Harkness."

"Mystery?" Sam asked.

"Yeapp," Evie said, "Harkness keeps to himself a lot. Not many people know much about him, and that's the way he likes it. No one even knows his real name."

"So who is this guy?" Dean asked.

"Jack Harkness," she paused, "Well, the guy behind Jack Harkness is from the fifty-first century."

"How is he here now?" Sam asked.

"He joined the time agency. He was undercover during World War II times. That's how he served in the war."

"You'd think as a fifty-first century dude, he'd change with the times and update his threads." Dean said.

"It's his style," Evie shrugged, "You've got your classic car, he's got his World War II clothes."

"Wait, fifty-first century?" Sam asked.

"That's what I said," Evie said.

"That's good, right?" Sam questioned.

"I don't follow," Evie stated.

"Everything's peachy in the fifty-first century, the angel-demon war is over and Lucifer is beaten."

"Don't get too excited, Sammy." Evie said, "The war could still be going on in the fifty-first century. Angels and demons don't have life spans like humans do. They're eternal beings until someone lops their head off or whatever."

Sam and Dean glared at Evie.

"What?" she asked, "I'm no expert, don't look at me like that."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said, "Look, we're probably gonna have a long day tomorrow, so we should all get some sleep. I'm gonna take a shower first, though."

Dean stood up and Sam finally pulled the couch out.

"One more thing, you two." Evie started, she waited until they made eye contact, "Harkness is from the fifty-first century, don't be surprised if he makes a move on you."

Sam and Dean were taken back, "Why shouldn't we be surprised?" Sam asked.

"He's from the fifty-first century. Look how people have evolved from the nineteen-fifties to now on their views of sex. Harkness is the kinda man who'll shag anything so long as it's gorgeous enough."

Sam and Dean had strange looks on their faces.

Evie smiled widely, "Goodnight, boys."

Sam flopped onto the couch that had been converted into a bed and stretched out. His feet dangled off the end.

Dean walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Sam and Evie heard a whoop of joy from the other side of the bathroom door.

"This shower's awesome!" Dean's voice carried into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: PLANET ROCK**

Dean woke to the sound of his cell ringing. He answered it groggily, for the jet lag hadn't completely left him yet. It was a short conversation and Dean soon hung up. He scrambled through his duffel for some clean clothes and dressed.

He opened the bedroom door and stepped made his way into the kitchen. He peered over the kitchen counter at angel girl and his brother who were still passed out on the couches. He turned the coffee machine on and went to wake up his companions.

He woke up his brother quietly, "Dude, look at angel girl."

Sam looked at her then returned his gaze to his brother with a questionable look.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate me waking her up before Ianto comes over."

Sam understood Dean's plan, "Dude, no way, she's going to castrate you."

"Nah," Dean said, he stepped over to angel girl who slept in an awkward position with her bum raised in the air. She was already halfway off the couch.

Dean raised his hand and brought it down on her bum.

Angel girl yelped and fell onto the carpet.

Dean laughed heartily.

Angel girl sat up on the floor and rested her back against the couch, "Ha, ha, Scooby. You've had your fun." She glared at him.

Dean just laughed. He headed back into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of hot coffee.

Evie picked herself up from the floor and rubbed her sore butt, "You slapped hard, Scooby."

Dean swallowed the sip of coffee he'd just taken, "Well, I had to get you up."

"Not so hard next time, Scooby."

"Ianto's coming, I figured you didn't wanna still be passed out on the couch when he walks in."

Evie just nodded. She peered at him for a while until he became uncomfortable under her stare.

He looked into her brown eyes and noticed she was not spacing out as when she gets an angel download.

She was glaring at him. Finally she spoke, "Well?"

Dean furrowed his brow, "Well what?"

"Was it to your liking?" she asked him.

Sam had been watching the exchange from his couch. He laughed heartily when he understood her meaning.

Dean looked taken back by her question.

The doorbell rang. Dean hastily placed his empty coffee mug on the counter top, "I'm gonna go get that." He turned and headed for the door.

Sam looked at Evie, "Saved by the bell."

Dean came back into view only to grab his jacket which he had slung over a chair in the kitchen, he seemed excited.

Ianto popped around the corner, "Good morning," he greeted Sam and Evie.

Sam and Evie nodded a response and Dean spoke up, "Ianto and I are going to pick up a car so we don't have to deal with busses and whatever."

Dean ushered Ianto hurriedly out the door, anxious to get going, he closed the door behind him.

"He seemed rather excited."

"He's going to pick out a car, of course he's excited." Sam argued. He paused, "How did you sleep?"

"Blah," she began stretching, "I may not be a giant, but little couches are no fun."

"Understandably," Sam walked to the kitchen and pulled out a mug from the cupboard. He poured himself some coffee, "If it'll give you a better night's sleep, you can come on the couch, too. There's enough room for three people."

Angel girl laughed, "You're so sweet, Sammy. So long as you don't hog the mattress or snore in my ear, I don't see a problem."

"I don't snore,"

"Have you heard yourself?" Evie questioned, "You saw trees all night and you're telling me you don't feel it in the morning?"

"I feel fine," he cut himself off.

"I'm starved," She stepped over to the pantry and rifled through its contents, "Lucky Charms sound good to you?" She pulled out the Lucky Charms box and held it so he could see. She didn't wait for a response, "Though what we're supposed to do all day is beyond me,"

Sam shrugged, "Research, maybe. We should try to find whatever this thing is."

*****

Out in the parking spaces, Ianto led Dean towards the SUV. Dean walked to the right side of the car.

"Did you want to drive, sir?" Ianto offered Dean the keys.

Dean shook his head, "Not until I get a car that suits me better." He said flatly. He turned his attention back to the car and opened the door. He peeked in, "Oh," Dean peered in at the steering wheel and stepped aside so Ianto could step in, "wrong side, of course," Dean walked around to the left side of the car and stepped in. He closed the door and buckled up and Ianto took off.

Ianto had notice Dean looking around the dash for something. At first he thought Dean was just familiarizing himself with the dashboard that read differently than cars he must be used to. When Dean didn't stop peering around, Ianto finally spoke up, "What are you looking for?"

"I take it you don't have a cassette dock in here?"

Ianto shook his head, "Why do you ask?"

Dean dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cassette tape, "I brought some tunes along." He shoved the cassette nonchalantly back into his pocket.

Ianto had seen the cassette had Metallica written on the side and reached forward to fiddle with the SUV's radio. A few radio stations had come in and gone out before Ianto finally pulled his hand away.

The sounds of Deep Purple's Smoke on the Water came through the speakers.

Dean smiled, "Or this works,"

Too soon, the song ended and the DJ narrated, "This is Planet Rock, don't change the channel, we've got more rock comin'." Another classic rock song came over the speakers.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Dean questioned.

"There's a car dealer that specializes in cars you might like. It's about an hour's drive, so get comfortable."

*****

Ianto pulled into the drive of the car place and pulled into an unmarked parking spot. Dean was drumming on the dashboard to the music coming through the speakers and Ianto drummed on the steering wheel.

"Dude, I had no idea you could jam like that."

"No?"

"No, you seem to take your job seriously."

"I suppose it would seem that way." He unbuckled himself and stepped out of the SUV.

Dean crawled out of the SUV and stretched his legs. He walked to the other side of the SUV and stood next to Ianto who waited for a man in his fifties to walk up to them.

The man with salt and pepper hair extended his hand towards Ianto and then to Dean, "I understand you two are looking for a car?" the man asked, he had an American accent.

"Just me," Dean spoke up.

The man with the salt and pepper hair smiled, "Alright, let's find you a car." He led Dean and Ianto through the lot and up and down the rows.

"If you don't mind me asking, your lot's organized by year?"

"Yes," the man said somewhat warily.

"Okay," Dean turned away from Ianto and the car salesman. Dean led them past the '77 Chevy Camaro, the '72 Chevy El Camino, and stopped just past the '69 Pontiac GTO, "There we go," he said.

"The Impala?" the man asked.

"You betcha," Dean spoke, he stepped to the car and opened the driver's side door and pulled the latch to open the hood, "She needs a little work, but she'll do."

The car salesman raised his eyebrow, "You're sure?"

"Definitely,"

"Alright, I'll just get the paperwork and the keys, then." The man left towards the little building that served as an office.

Dean turned to Ianto once the man was well out of earshot, "My Impala back home has an arsenal in the trunk," he trailed off.

"Yes, I'm sure you weren't able to bring much of it on the plane,"

"Hardly anything,"

"Well, there shouldn't be a problem. We were informed what to pick up well before you came."

"What?"

"Jack came down from his office with a list of what we needed to get for you guys."

"Who gave him the list?" Dean asked.

Ianto shrugged.

"Shotguns?" Dean asked.

"With accompanying salt shells,"

"Silver bullets?"

"Yeapp,"

"Silver knives?"

"Yes and Holy water, spray paint cans, protective amulets, bags of salt, gasoline cans, lighters, matches, some new hex bags, machetes, Marine Corps Ka-bar knives, arrows complete with crossbow, spearheads, silver spikes, throwing stars, a revolver-type grenade launcher complete with police 37mm grenades, flare guns, tasers, sawed-off shotguns, long-barrel shotguns, a pistol grip pump-action shot gun, a Heckler and Koch G3A3ZF sniper rifle and several pistols including a silver Desert Eagle, a silver Beretta 92FS and the same in matte black and a Smith and Wesson M645."

"Wow," Dean spoke, his jaw had slowly lowered as Ianto spoke, "I cannot believe you memorized that entire list."

"I did order them all." Ianto spoke.

"Can I special request a crossbow equipped with arrows?" Dean questioned.

"Of course," Ianto paused, "So what's it like being a hunter?"

"What's it like being a hunter?" Dean repeated, "What's it like hunting aliens?" he exclaimed.

"Best job I ever had," Ianto said.

"Same,"

"And the worst,"

"How do you figure?"

"You can't talk to anyone outside Torchwood about your job, you hardly have any acquaintances outside Torchwood."

"Let me guess, you don't get paid and hardly ever get a 'thank you'?"

"Yeah, that about covers it,"

"That's what life as a hunter is like," he paused, "though hunters are hardly government commissioned."

"They're not?" Ianto questioned.

"Nope, Sammy and I make our way through the world off credit card fraud and our winnings off poker tables."

"That can't be a great life."

Dean nodded "But it's our way of life. Sammy and I were raised hunters." He paused as he stared into the engine of the Impala once again. Finally he asked, "Is it true that Jack guy can't die?"

"Absolutely,"

"That can't be fun,"

"I'm sure not,"

The man with the salt and pepper hair came back into view and Dean closed the hood. He signed the necessary papers and sat behind the wheel.

Dean gave Ianto a ride to the SUV.

"Did you want to follow me?" Ianto questioned.

"I'm sure I can find the way back."

"I wasn't saying you couldn't."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm simply suggesting that you are unused to driving on the left side of the road, and it may be a good idea for you to follow someone accustomed to the streets."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He pulled the car to a stop next to the SUV.

Ianto got out the left side of the Impala and entered the left side of the SUV.

Dean pulled out his Metallica cassette and pushed it into the cassette dock. The sounds of Metallica soon filled his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: MYSTERY MONSTER**

Sam's stomach grumbled. The smell of the Asian food in the takeout bags in his hands was getting to him. The elevator binged and he stepped out into the floor the flat was on. Sam stepped out of the elevator and approached the front door. Dean was still out getting a car to use during their stay. Evie was on the other side of the door researching while Sam had left to get some lunch.

Evie had suggested they get Asian food, she'd had a craving for it and since Dean wasn't here, Sam had decided Asian food was a good idea. Dean was never into Asian food. Sam figured it was because Dean couldn't eat with chopsticks.

Sam stopped outside the door and had reached for the handle when he heard Evie's voice from inside. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"Yeah, sure there are demonic omens, but I can trace it all back to something Torchwood had dealt with already."

She paused. Sam didn't hear any other voice.

"No, I'm pretty sure there aren't any demons around, it's all a false alarm. But I still don't know what's coming through."

Sam wondered if she was on the phone, but for sure she was conversing with someone.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" she asked, angered, "No, I'm not gonna let Sam and Dean walk in blind."

She paused again. Evie's voice came back softer, "Malachi, just tell me what is coming out of the rift, screw your superiors."

She waited, listening, "Well, when will we be ready?" a short pause, "Soon? How soon is soon?" she paused longer, "Malachi?"

Sam opened the door to see Evie kick the side of the couch and say quietly, "Damn angels."

Evie must have heard Sam's entrance, for she looked up and scratched her head absently, "Sorry," she spoke, "It's just angels never tell you what you need to know until the moment just before you need the information."

"Still don't know what it is, huh?" Sam stepped over to the kitchen table and set the takeout bags on the table top. He pulled out a chair and dropped into it.

Evie took a chair next to Sam, "Nope, but I did find something interesting."

"What?" Sam took out the boxes of food and set one in front of her and kept the other one. He offered her a pair of chopsticks.

She took the chopsticks from him. Sam got up again and crossed the kitchen to the cutlery drawer. He pulled out a fork to use and flopped back into the chair. He dug in to his food.

"Well, there's a park not far from here, lots of trees and hiding spots." She took a bite of her noodles, "There's something hiding there."

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Not my forte, how about I tell you what's going on and you tell me what it is."

"That works, too."

"Alright," she took another bite, "a few children, but mostly young women have been found scattered around the park with their blood sucked dry."

"Easy, they're vampires,"

"Not so fast," Evie stepped over to the laptop that was open on the living room coffee table. She brought it over to the kitchen table and positioned it so Sam could see the screen.

The background picture on the computer was of a man and a woman next to a plane that looked like it was from the 1940's or the 1950's. The plane's name read "Sea Gypsy."

Evie moved the mouse to the taskbar and made a window pop up, "Is that what vampire bite marks usually look like?"

Sam studied the picture, perplexed, "No,"

Evie scrolled down and narrated off the coroner's report, "All the victims found had circular holes about one-fourth inch to one-half inch diameter arranged in a triangular pattern." Evie stopped narrating and turned to face Sam, "Do all vampires bite only the neck?"

"Mostly, yeah,"

"Well again, another reason why vampires are getting farther from the monster doing the biting, the bites have been found in the head, neck, chest and belly areas."

"That really doesn't sound like vampires,"

"It gets better,"

"How?"

"The wound penetrates through bone, tissue and muscles, all the victims have a bite mark that penetrates through the skull and into the cerebellum causing instant death." She paused, "Hey, at least the victims didn't feel a thing."

"Hmm," Sam started.

Evie grinned, "Here's my favorite part," she paused, "some of the victim's organs are reported missing. The organ most reported missing is the heart, though no hole big enough for the heart to come out of has been found."

"Missing hearts?" Sam asked.

"Sound familiar, Shaggy?"

"Sounds like werewolves, but when werewolves remove the heart, it's a big bloody mess."

"Thought so," Evie started, "Well now we need to figure out what this thing is before we try to find it."

Sam took the computer from her and read the entirety of the coroner's report for a few of the victims from the park.

The two had put a good dent in their food when Sam spoke up, "Lovely," he said, the sarcastic tone was heavy.

"What?"

"The bodies all have a powerful odor of sulfur."

Evie raised her eyebrow, "English?"

"The only thing I know that leaves behind sulfur residue is a demon."

"No, it can't be a demon. Demons don't kill people like this."

"Then what are we looking for?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It could be a demon vamp-werewolf?"

Sam looked at her strangely, "Well, we may not know what it is, but at least we know how to get it out of its hiding spot."

"How's that?"

"Set out bait."

Evie laughed humorlessly, "Who are you gonna get?" she paused, looking Sam in the eye, "No, no way am I going to be bait while you two try to get this thing."

"Torchwood will be there too, I'm sure you'll be completely safe." Sam tried to reassure her.

"We don't even know what it is yet, how are you so sure you can hunt this thing before it hunts me?"

"We'll find a way. It's not like we're going now."

Evie glared at him.

Sam took out his phone, "We should let Dean know we have a job." He pushed a few buttons and set the phone on the table between him and Evie.

Evie could hear the phone ringing and knew Sam had put it on speakerphone.

"What do you got, Sammy?" came Dean's voice.

"How's driving going?"

Evie and Sam heard a squeal of tires and muted curse from Dean's end of the line, "Oh, it's a blast," Dean said heavily sarcastic.

"We got a little something that'll cheer you up." Sam spoke.

"Gumby girl?" Dean questioned, "Or maybe the Doublemint twins?"

"Guess again, Scooby. Try a pile of dead chicks with bite marks." Evie said bluntly.

"Sammy, you coulda told me I was on speakerphone."

"Dean, you're on speakerphone."

"Ok, Sammy. So, vampires?" Dean questioned.

"Their hearts are missing, Scooby." Evie spoke.

"Werewolves?"

"Most likely not, but we're gonna try to figure out what it is." Sam spoke.

"You think maybe werewolves and vampires did a tag team?" Dean asked.

Sam laughed, "Like that'll ever happen. No, we think it's something different."

"A vamp-werewolf hybrid?"

"Possibly,"

"Well Ianto and I just left the place, why don't you meet us at the place with the freaking pterodactyl in about an hour." Dean hung up.

"You didn't tell him about the sulfur."

"I'll tell him later, it just makes things more confusing." Sam picked up his phone pushed a few buttons and returned it to his pocket.

"How do you suppose to kill this thing when you've never heard of a creature like this?" Evie questioned Sam.

Sam shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: MONSTER MASH**

Angel girl led Sam through the office entrance to Torchwood. For being only the second time she crossed this way, she still couldn't hide a smile at the décor. It just amused her to see a small reception room in the building which held the inconspicuous base of a government commissioned alien fighting team.

She leaned over the desk and pushed the hidden red button which opened the hidden door to the hub. The door was revealed and Sam and Evie took the elevator down to the base of the hub.

The doors opened and Sam and angel girl were once again in the middle of a strange base.

Dean had taken up an empty desk and was surrounded by weaponry. He was inspecting every gun and every other weapon in front of him. He was cleaning the silver Desert Eagle now.

Dean looked up from his work, "Hey, Sammy, you're just in time to help load our arsenal into the trunk of the Impala."

"You picked an Impala?"

"You betcha. Even with our arsenal, you can fit a body in the trunk." He was speaking to Sam, but he peered at Evie.

"Very funny, Scooby, your brother's already offered me up as bait."

"Bait for what?" Jack approached them.

"Our mystery monster,"

"Mystery monster?" Jack questioned.

"The park not far from here is housing a creature that sucks the blood out of its victims, removes organs like the heart and kills its victims so they don't fidget while it's doing its job." Sam narrated.

"I've heard of creatures that can do that." Jack spoke, "They're from the Nicaea Galaxy, feisty little buggers, quick too."

"What are they called?" Evie asked.

"Who cares? How do you kill it?" Sam asked.

"Whoa, wait." Dean spoke up, "We're not even sure this thing really is an alien."

"Do you have time and space between your ears? Of course this thing is an alien." Jack told Dean.

"I'm pretty sure it's not." Dean spoke up.

"What proof do you have?" Jack questioned.

"It sucks blood and takes out organs. It's gotta be some kind of vamp-werewolf hybrid." Dean narrated.

"It smells like sulfur." Evie said.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked, "You never said anything about sulfur before."

"We kept researching after we called you." Evie told him, "All the victims had sulfur on them."

Sam looked at Evie, she'd just covered for him not telling Dean about the sulfur over the phone.

"So now we're adding demons to the list of possible monsters?" Dean asked.

"Hey, just letting you know all the facts," Evie said.

"Demons, vampires, werewolves? You guys are talking fairy tales." Jack said.

"Fairy tales, my ass. Maybe I'll send some your way," Dean spoke up, glaring at Jack.

"Either way, we have a possible demon threat," Sam said, picking up three necklaces from the arsenal in front of Dean. He handed one to Jack and crossed the room to hand one each to Gwen and Ianto.

"What's this for?" Gwen asked, placing it around her neck.

"It'll keep you from being possessed."

"Still think it's an alien," Jack said.

"And I say it's supernatural." Dean argued.

"Why don't you both go after it?" Gwen suggested.

"Let's make a bet," Jack suggested.

"What are the terms?" Dean questioned.

"If it's alien, you three join up Torchwood to learn a thing or two about aliens."

"I'm not part of this bet." Evie spoke up.

"Of course you are, don't be silly." Jack said.

"What about if you lose?" Sam asked.

Evie interrupted the conversation, "There's this restaurant somewhere where there's a dress code."

"What kind of dress code?" Gwen asked.

Evie laughed, "It's a restaurant with fairy tale décor. You have to be dressed as characters out of a fairy tale to be seated."

"What kind of pansy restaurant is that?" Dean questioned.

"The kind of pansy restaurant that the losing team gets to dine at," Evie said.

"So we can be any fairy tale character?" Jack asked.

"Not so fast," Evie said, "The winning team gets to pick the outfits."

Dean turned to Sam, "Dude, we cannot lose this one."

"Why not? You already have a pair of lederhosen from when we faced that shape shifter in Pennsylvania during Oktoberfest."

Evie couldn't restrain her laughter, "I'd so pay to see you wear lederhosen, Scooby."

Dean changed the subject, "Well, if I'm going to face this thing blind, I'm taking Sammy with me."

"Gwen, Ianto, you're coming too," Jack said.

"I think I'll just go back to the flat and keep researching." Evie said, taking a step back.

"Nope, you'll be in the backseat of the Impala. Sam already offered you up as bait so be a good bait and bring the mystery monster to us." Dean dug in his picket for the keys, "Sam, you're driving," he tossed Sam the keys.

Sam caught the keys one handed as if he'd been tossed keys hundreds of times. Sam looked at Evie and gave her a look of sympathy.

Evie didn't follow them out as they started on their way.

Jack and Dean shot her questioning looks, "Aren't you coming."

"You know you guys have to hunt this thing together, right?"

"Why?"

"You only have one bait."

"So?"

"Are you kidding?" Evie questioned them, "I'm not gonna be stuck in the middle of your cock-fight."

Torchwood and the Winchester brothers exchanged a look.

Evie let loose a sigh of defeat, "C'mon, let's just get this over with." She stepped between the two teams on her way out.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: NOT A DEMON VAMP-WEREWOLF HYBRID.**

Sam pulled the Impala into a parking space next to the SUV. Everyone got out of the vehicles.

"You know, people, the victims weren't actually attacked until after dusk." Evie pointed at the overcast sky and the group realized after checking their watches it was only mid afternoon.

The two teams exchanged looks, "What do you suppose we do until then?" Ianto questioned no one in particular.

"We can stake out the area, get familiar with the park," Jack suggested.

"What's there to familiarize with?" Dean questioned. He pointed around, "Tree, tree, grass, sidewalk, tree,"

"We could try to find its lair." Gwen suggested.

"No, its lair won't be easy to find." Sam spoke.

"We can regress to when we were kids," Evie said.

Everyone stopped and stared at Evie.

Evie put on an innocent smile and asked, "Anyone got a basketball for a game of three on three to get rid of a little testosterone?" she pointed to the deserted basketball court.

"Actually," Ianto said, "We've got one in the back of the SUV."

*****

"My bet's on silver bullets." Dean passed the basketball to Sam who caught it and made a basket.

Jack stood under the hoop and caught the ball in its descent, "No," he spoke. He dribbled the ball, "Torch it." He passed the ball to Ianto who jogged it down the court towards the opposite hoop.

Sam got the ball away from Ianto, "No, silver will kill just about anything." Sam passed the ball towards angel girl, but Gwen intercepted it.

Gwen ran towards her hoop. Jack was standing near the hoop. Jack squatted and held his hands together out in front of him. Gwen stepped onto his hands and Jack helped her launch in the air for a slam dunk.

Gwen dropped to the ground, "Tied score." She paused, "Again."

"Impressive," Sam complimented her.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

All six gathered in a makeshift circle.

"I suggest we get something to eat. We don't know how long our night's going to be." Evie said.

"Do you think Jubilee will deliver to us here?" Jack questioned Ianto.

"It's worth a try." Ianto took the phone out of his pocket and stepped away to call.

*****

Jubilee had delivered to the park and the pizzas had been scarfed down by the six hunters.

Torchwood was getting their weapons out of their SUV now that it was dark out.

Dean and Sam were hunched over the trunk of the Impala.

Evie sat on a nearby rock, "What are you two taking with you?" she questioned Sam and Dean.

"Silver bullets," Dean said bluntly.

"That's it?"

Dean looked at her, "They've got weapons, too." He pointed over his shoulder at Torchwood.

"Scooby, can I tell you something?" she asked innocently.

"What?"

"If you two let this thing get me before you get it, I swear I'll haunt your perky asses."

"That's friendly," Sam said sarcastically.

"We'll just be sure to salt and burn your bones before leaving." Dean told her.

"I'll find a way to become fireproof."

"Good luck with that." Dean spoke.

"Won't the angels just bring you back anyway?" Sam asked.

"If I die," Evie said.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure you don't die." Sam spoke.

"Thanks." She paused, "So how do you know this monster won't go after Gwen?"

"Torchwood will protect her, that Jack guy can always sacrifice himself if he's just gonna pop back in later." Dean spoke.

"It won't go after her." Sam said, "It likes young victims and you'll hopefully be the youngest female in the park."

"Yeah, that really makes me feel better about this." Evie said.

"C'mon." Dean spoke, he stretched out his hand to help Evie up off the rock while Sam closed the trunk, "Let's go find ourselves our mystery monster."

"I can't believe your making me face this thing without a weapon." Evie told him.

"You're the bait. If you have a weapon, there's a bigger chance it won't go after you."

Evie glared at him for a bit before turning to lead the way into the park.

*****

The six of them stepped quietly down the tree-lined path in the middle of the park. They'd been wandering the park for a few hours and it was well past midnight now. The clouds hid the moon from sight.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Evie asked Dean.

"I think it knows we're expecting it. Maybe if we take a few steps away from Evie, it'll take her as bait." Sam suggested to Dean.

"You are not leaving me unprotected." Evie sternly told Sam and Dean.

"You won't be," Dean told her, "We have guns, remember?"

"Just don't let this thing get me, okay?"

They nodded.

"Don't shoot me either," Evie said.

"We're good shots," Dean said, "just chill."

Torchwood and the Winchester brothers stayed where they were while Evie got a lead on them. She'd taken a few steps forward before she stopped. She stepped over to the side of the pathway and peered into the bushes.

"Do you see it?" Gwen asked.

Evie reached her hands cautiously forward and she parted the branches of the bush she stood in front of. Her eyes went wide and she shouted, "Shoot!" before a creature jumped out of hiding grabbed Evie and stood behind her, holding her up and using her as a shield from the Winchesters and Torchwood.

Everyone held their weapons at the ready, the safety switched off and the barrels of their guns aimed toward the creature.

The creature was between four and five feet tall and stood on two legs with three toes on each foot. The creature had two arms with three claws on each hand. The creature was covered head to toe in coarse fur that blended in with the color of the path. The creature's head had an oval shape to it. Its jaw was elongated and it had a slit-like mouth with fangs protruding from it. There were two small holes in the nostril area. It hissed at them.

Dean was surprised Evie wasn't fidgeting and trying to get away from the monster holding her. He looked into her face to see it void of emotion and her eyes were unblinking.

Ianto looked into the creature's glowing red eyes, "Don't," he got out before he went limp and fell to the path his eyes wide and unblinking.

Gwen saw him go down and turned her attention back to the monster with a puzzled expression on her face, "Eyes!" Gwen spoke before she fell near Ianto on the walkway.

"Don't look at its eyes!" Jack said.

"I have an opening, I can shoot it." Dean spoke. Before anyone could reply, he pulled the trigger and sent a silver bullet towards the creature.

The creature jerked Evie up just as Dean had pulled the trigger. The silver bullet that had left Dean's pistol went through the right side of Evie's abdomen and hit the creature. The creature stumbled back, dropping angel girl to the ground. Its clawed hand flew to the bullet wound on its abdomen. Before anyone could count to two, it took its hand away and no bullet wound could be seen.

Jack took a few steps closer to the creature with his flame thrower handy. He didn't want to burn Evie. Jack let loose a giant ball of flames towards the creature. The creature yelped. The smell of torched fur added to the sulfur smell already in the air. The creature took off before anyone else could get another shot off. It leaped high into the trees and was gone before anyone could blink.

"You shot her," Sam said flatly to Dean.

"It moved,"

"We should get our people out of here before it comes back to finish the job." Sam suggested.

"We should track it." Dean said.

"It's already gone," Sam said, "We can come back tomorrow."

Dean tucked away his pistol and knelt next to angel girl. He hovered the back of his hand over her nose and mouth, "She's still breathing." He looked her in the eye, "Blink if you can hear me."

She didn't blink.

"Can you move your eyes?" Dean questioned her.

Evie just lay there staring unblinkingly towards the dark sky.

Jack stepped over to Dean and Evie and knelt near her head. He took out a penlight and flashed it quickly across her eyes, "She's just paralyzed." He told Sam and Dean, "She can probably hear every word we're saying, she just can't respond."

"Will it wear out?" Sam asked.

"The paralysis?" Jack questioned. At Sam's nod, Jack continued, "No idea, we should get them back to the hub. Maybe we have an antidote there." He stood up and stepped towards his paralyzed comrades.

"Where are you gonna put her?" Dean questioned angrily, "On some cadaver tray?"

Jack looked unsure.

"No, I think she'll be more comfortable at the flat." Dean picked up Evie so her left side was closest to him. Her bloodied up side was near his hand. He took a step towards the cars before turning to face his brother, "Sam, help him move his team to his SUV. I'll meet you over there."

Jack was in the midst of picking up Ianto. Sam stepped over to Gwen and picked her up. When they reached the SUV, Sam helped buckle Gwen in a seat before stepping over to the Impala.

Dean sat in the back seat with Evie. He pressed a gauze pad into her side to slow the flow of blood. There was an open first aid kit on the seat nearby.

Sam drove back to the flat as quickly as he could. He pulled the Impala to a stop in a parking space and opened the back seat door so Dean could step out with Evie. Dean carried her through the dimly lit building.

If they had been seen, Dean would have just said that she'd had too much to drink and hope the stranger wouldn't see the blood. Luckily he didn't need to use the excuse.

Sam opened the door to the flat. He stepped over to the couch and was motioning to pull the couch out into a bed when Dean spoke up.

"Just go in the bedroom and turn down the sheets."

Sam straightened up and stepped over to open the door to the bedroom. He flicked on the lights and led Dean to the bed. Sam threw the comforter off and moved the blankets.

Dean placed angel girl in the bed, "Sammy, see if you can find some gauze in the bathroom. If not, get the first aid kit from the Impala."

Sam turned and left the room.

Dean pressed the gauze pad into Evie's side. He looked at Evie. Her eyes peered angrily at him. As Dean watched her, she blinked.

"Blink once for yes and twice for no, okay?"

Evie blinked once.

"Do you feel any pain?"

She blinked once.

"Are you pissed?" he asked.

She blinked once.

"Great," he said sarcastically, "You know I wasn't aiming for you?"

She blinked once.

"Do you know what the creature is?" he questioned.

She blinked twice.

Sam came back into the room with more gauze. They pressed a gauze pad at the entrance wound and exit wound to stem the bleeding. Once the bleeding had slowed down, Sam looked up at Evie, "You know we have to clean this so it won't get infected?"

Evie blinked once.

"It's going to hurt." Dean put in.

Evie blinked hard once.

"We're going to do this as quickly as we can." Sam said. Sam and Dean began to clean the wound.

Evie shut her eyes tight.

Once the wound was clean, they put fresh gauze bandages on the entrance and exit wounds and wrapped a piece around her abdomen to hold the gauze pads in place.

"See? Not so bad," Dean spoke.

Evie opened her eyes and glared at Dean.

Sam looked at the bandages covering the hole in Evie's side, "Dude, you're lucky you didn't hit anything she needs to stay on the inside of her."

"Lucky me," Dean said with a hint of a sarcastic tone shining through.

"Still, at least it doesn't look like she's bleeding internally." Sam looked at Evie's blood soaked shirt that had been ripped so they could get at the wound easier, "Sorry about your shirt,"

"We'll buy you a new one." Dean promised.

She blinked once.

"Do you want some water or something?" Sam questioned.

Evie blinked twice.

"Ok, we're gonna be in the living room researching this thing. We'll pop in every couple of minutes to make sure you're still okay."

Evie blinked once.

Sam and Dean turned and left the room. They left the door open.

Sam flopped onto the couch.

Dean went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, "Want one?"

Sam nodded.

Dean pulled another beer out and crossed to the living room, handing one beer to Sam before flopping on the other couch, "What do you think our mystery monster really is?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said, "I don't really know of anything that can paralyze with its eyes."

"It's definitely not a demon vamp-werewolf hybrid."

Sam had booted up the laptop and was searching away through pages of internet.

Dean took out John Winchester's journal and flipped through the pages.

A few hours passed and both boys had finished their beers. The empty beer bottles were sitting abandoned on the coffee table. Sam had pulled out the couch into the bed and was sprawled across it on his stomach still searching the internet.

Dean closed the journal, "Whatever this thing is dad has never heard of it. I've searched through this three times and still haven't found any creature similar to this."

"I think I might have something." Sam spoke.

"What do you think it is?" a feminine voice asked from behind them.

"Dude, you just got shot, you shouldn't be walking around." Dean said to Evie.

"I'm only shot because you shot me." Her face was pale from the blood loss and there was a good chance she was in a lot of pain. She stepped over to her duffel and began rifling through it using her left hand more dominantly, "Besides, all I want is a clean shirt." She had grabbed a new shirt from her duffel and had to grip the couch tightly getting up.

"Do you want help?" Sam questioned innocently.

Dean laughed, "Haha, Sammy!"

Evie shot Dean a glare that made Dean quit laughing. She turned to Sam, "No thanks, boy scout, I don't need help crossing the road." She stepped over to the wall and braced a hand against it. She followed the wall towards the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she came out wearing a clean t-shirt. Sam hadn't heard water running so he knew she hadn't done anything but change her shirt. Sam saw her hands were empty so she must have thrown out her torn and bloody shirt in the bathroom garbage.

Dean turned to her, "You should really head back to bed."

"I'm fine, Scooby." She glared at him, "You can have the bed. I bloodied it up for you." She flopped down on the pulled out couch next to Sam, "What do you got, Sammy?" Her hand absently touched her wound.

Sam moved the laptop so both Dean and Evie could read the screen.

Dean took out his cell phone, "We should call Harkness."

Sam turned to Dean, "But the good news is we won the bet."

Dean looked back, "Yeah, but they were right about torching it."

Evie smiled, "You both lost,"

"We both won. No one has to play dress up at this restaurant." Dean said.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: MONSTER QUEST**

Sam, Dean and Evie stepped through the doorway into the base of operations for Torchwood three.

Evie ducked to the side and flopped onto the couch. She held her bandaged side for support, unaware she was doing so. Her face was void of color, unlike how it had been before the chupacabra encounter.

Sam and Dean approached Jack, Ianto and Gwen.

"So tell me what our mystery monster is." Jack said.

"If you wanted to know so badly, you should have picked up your phone." Dean spoke.

"Well I'm sorry I was sleeping at three in the morning." Jack said.

"Lies," Evie spoke from the couch.

"Alright, I was weevil hunting." He paused, "I was getting rid of a little stress."

"What's a weevil?" Sam questioned.

"That's beside the point. What's our mystery monster called?" Jack spoke.

"It's a chupacabra." Dean said flatly.

"Is that some kind of burrito?" Jack questioned.

"It's not an alien." Dean said, "You lost this one, Harkness."

"Fair enough," Jack spoke, "How do we kill it?"

"We torch it." Ianto spoke from the computer desk. He'd pulled up information on the screen so Jack and Gwen could see.

"We were right about torching it." Jack said to Dean.

"Silver bullets still stunned it." Dean argued.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam shrugged it aside; "We need to go after this thing before it kills anymore people."

"Are we going to bait it in?" Ianto questioned.

They all turned to face Evie.

Evie had been lying on the couch facing the ceiling. She'd had her eyes closed. When she didn't hear a response from anyone, she opened her eyes and turned her head to see five pairs of eyes peering at her, "How else were you people planning on finding it?" Evie questioned them.

"We could try to find its lair?" Jack suggested.

Evie shook her head, "No, the chupacabra's lair would be well hidden. You've seen yourself how this creature can jump and blend in with the surroundings. You wouldn't be able to follow it."

"We have heat sensors." Jack argued.

"How do you expect to heat sense something hidden underground?" Evie questioned.

Jack simply peered at her without a counter response.

"We should go after it tonight." Sam said, "It's already taken enough victims."

"So what's your plan of action?" Ianto asked.

"It'll probably recognize us from before if it's intelligent." Gwen spoke.

"I'll be minding my own business in the middle of the park's walkway," Evie struggled to sit up. Her hand grasped her side, "You people are going to follow me hidden from view." She looked at each of them in turn, "I don't care how you stay hidden, just let this thing think I'm alone."

"You look like crap." Dean told her bluntly.

"Thanks, Scooby."

"You take five minutes to change your shirt, how do you suppose you're going to fight off the chupacabra?" Dan questioned.

"Aww, Scooby, you're so sweet," Evie spoke, there was the barest hint of sarcasm in her voice, "The angels didn't send me here to sit on the bleachers." She looked around at the other faces surrounding her, "Everyone clear on the plan?"

"Since when did you start giving orders?" Dean asked her.

"Since your plan last night got me shot." Evie spoke, glaring at him, "If you have to shoot it with a silver bullet, be my guest, just don't shoot me in the process."

*****

Evie sat perched on the same rock she'd sat on the day before. Through the darkness of the night she watched Sam and Dean ready a flame thrower and two pistols for the hunt.

Evie slowly got up from the rock, "Give me a gun." She held out her hand towards Dean.

"Why?" Dean questioned, "You're the bait and we've got you covered."

"Like you had me covered last time we faced this creature?" she glared at him.

"I'm not gonna give you a gun." Dean said, "Give me a good reason why you should be armed."

"Scooby, I want a gun so if you shoot me tonight, I can shoot you back." She spoke with a straight face.

Sam let out a hearty laugh. He finished prepping his pistol and handed it to Evie.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad you see the logic." She smiled.

Sam reached into the trunk of the Impala and took the flame thrower out to arm himself.

"Dude, you just gave her your gun." Dean said to his brother.

"Yeapp,"

Dean waited for Sam to elaborate, but when Sam said no more, Dean questioned, "Why?"

"She's the bait."

Dean stared at his brother blankly.

Sam elaborated, "She'll be the one with the clearest shot."

Dean gazed questionably at Evie, "Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

"Do you want me to use you as target practice?"

"No,"

"That's settled then," she turned her head to face Sam, "Whatever you do, do not let Scooby have the flame thrower."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Scooby's already shot me. I'd rather not be toasted." She turned her back on them and began to walk towards the wooded area of the park, "C'mon, guys, time to go torch ourselves a chupacabra."

Dean turned to his brother, "Can I shoot her?" he asked quietly.

"You already did," Sam spoke.

*****

Torchwood and the Winchester brothers kept to the shadows. When the moon peeked through the clouds, it lit up the woods. Breaks in the clouds were few and far between.

Evie stepped quietly down the path. She heard rustling from all sides of her. She knew it was her back up, but it still left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She tried not to touch the pistol in the waistband of her pants, she knew it wasn't going to disappear but she still felt safer knowing it was there.

She stopped and took a deep breath. She inhaled deeply through her nose and cocked her head confused. She smelt sulfur.

She tried to ignore the putrid smell and focused on trying to find the source of the sulfur smell.

She jogged ahead a few steps and turned to the bushes. She parted the branches, half expecting the chupacabra to pop out at her. Her nerves were tense. She was ready to react and grab Sam's gun if she needed to.

She saw nothing. The sulfur smell was more potent. She stepped into the bushes.

"What are you doing?" she heard someone ask in a whisper.

"Don't you smell it?" she questioned in return.

"The sulfur?"

"Yeah, something's nearby." Evie took a few more steps forward and finally found what she was looking for.

A corpse of a young woman her age lay lifeless and bloody on the forest floor. Scratch marks covered the young woman's body.

Evie knelt next to the young woman. She reached her hand forward and felt for a pulse on the young woman's neck. She didn't find one, but it wasn't like she was expecting one. The chupacabra's bite mark was on the woman's neck. Her t-shirt was soaked in blood. Evie figured the woman was probably missing an organ or two.

She heard rustling behind her and her hand flew to the gun she had. She dropped her hand when she noticed it was Ianto.

"It's taken another person." Evie told him.

"I'll take care of her; just go bring in the chupacabra so we can torch it."

Evie hesitated to leave.

"Go," Ianto reassured her, "At least it won't be hungry."

"Yeah," Evie spoke sarcastically, "because you know, that really helps." She got up and stepped back onto the path.

She stepped quietly down the path. She tossed nervous glances side to side, scanning the bushes for anything that might be the monster they were hunting. A few minutes later she heard a rustling in the bushes to her left. Dean popped out of the bushes and he stood in front of her.

"You look like you're looking for it." He said, "Try looking like your only taking a walk through the park."

"How do you suggest I do that?" she questioned him in an angry whisper, "I only saw its victim of the night a few minutes back."

"You just need to relax, try to stay calm. We've got your back." He spoke in a calming voice. He reached out to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Just put your ipod on or something." He put on a half smile and disappeared back into the bushes.

"Alright, Scooby," she said to herself, for she was sure Dean was out of listening distance, "If you let this thing get me, I'm so shooting you once the angels bring me back."

She took out her ipod from the pocket of her jeans and put the earphones in her ears. She kept the volume quiet so she could hear the louder noises. She remembered Scooby on the plane and hunted through her ipod for a Metallica song. She found her favorite Metallica song and played it. She refrained from humming along though she figured it probably would calm her down.

She stepped down the path for about a quarter of a mile. She looked down at her aching bullet wound. The gauze had been soaked through and she needed a new bandage. She heard a rustling in the bushes over Metallica. She figured it was Dean again. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but when she turned her head, all she saw was a green-gray mass flying through the air towards her.

She let of a scream of surprise and her hand flew to the gun she carried. She knew she couldn't look into the creature's eyes again.

The chupacabra pounced on her and tackled her to the ground. It began clawing at her and trying to turn her onto her stomach so it could bite into her cerebellum to make her stop squirming.

Evie was lying on the path on her back, Sam's gun dug into her back. She kicked at the creature and tried to push it off her.

The chupacabra had gotten Evie on her side. It reared back to make its final blow to her.

Evie's hand flew to the gun in her waistband. Bringing it forward, she pushed the safety off. She held the gun with both hands and let off a bullet into the chupacabra.

The chupacabra screeched and its clawed hands flew to where it had been shot. The creature soon recovered and Evie could see no more blood. The chupacabra had healed the gunshot wound incredibly fast.

Evie heard a masculine voice shout out, "Shut your eyes!"

She shut her eyes tight and covered her face with her arms. She soon felt an incredible amount of heat on her exposed skin and even through her clothes. She heard the chupacabra screeching.

She felt human hands grab her and force her to her feet. When she didn't feel the warmth of the flames on her face she opened her eyes and saw Dean leading her to safety away from the burning creature.

Evie couldn't resist a look back. Jack, Gwen and Sam were torching the chupacabra from three different sides. The creature writhed and screeched in agony. Evie would have felt sorry for the creature had it not attacked her and tried to eat her for dinner.

She turned her attention back to where her feet were stepping. She figured she was far enough away from the burning creature and the flames. She stopped walking and shoved Dean's hands off her shoulders. She didn't need his support to stand or walk.

He peered at her and noticed scratch marks on her face arms and torso, "You look like crap."

"Thanks," She didn't feel the heat of the flames against her back anymore. She looked back to where the chupacabra had been torched.

Jack knelt down next to the cooked carcass of the chupacabra. He poked it, "Anyone wanna see if it tastes like chicken?"

Dean looked at Jack unsure if he was joking around or not.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF ME**

Evie walked through the deserted square near Cardiff Bay. The red brick ground emitted heat through her sneakers and into her feet, warming her from the cool chill of the night. The full moon shone brightly down from the cloudless midnight sky.

She suppressed a yawn. Two nights in a row of staying up until the early morning hours hunting the chupacabra in the park had taken a toll on her. She was out of her sleeping habit and she was still recovering from being shot by Dean.

She stopped under one of the light posts. She looked up and saw the nocturnal bugs flying around the light. She pulled her jacket tighter around her.

She heard a quiet flutter of wings and she looked towards the sound. She saw a young man about her age standing near her.

He had dark hair, but he had clear blue eyes shone through the darkness, lit up by the street lamp. He was clean shaven and could have been any random boy off the streets.

"Angel, right?" she questioned him.

He nodded.

"Malachi or Castiel?"

"Malachi,"

"So, Malachi, how did you get me here without the boys running after me?"

"You're dreaming."

"If I was dreaming, I'd be in the Caribbean, the Mediterranean or even Hawaii."

"We had to bring you here."

"What's here?"

"This is where it's going to happen."

"Okay, this is where the rift will open, gotcha. What's coming out though?"

"Archangels are Heaven's most feared weapon."

"Naturally," she peered at him through narrowed eyes, wondering where he was headed with the statement.

"When Lucifer mutinied against Christ he had a few archangels on his side."

"So? You guys still won."

"We exiled Lucifer and his followers to Hell. Hell isn't strong enough to keep an archangel in. We were forced to put the archangels in a hidden prison somewhere in the stars. The archangels that took Lucifer's side are going to be let out of her cage tomorrow night at midnight. We can't stop them from getting out so we need the Winchesters and Torchwood to be there to stop them from getting out into the world."

"Be kind, rewind. Tomorrow?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Yes,"

"That doesn't give us much time." There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"You'll be ready."

"How are we gonna know how to fight these Hell's angels off?"

Malachi said nothing, but turned his attention to the ground in front of him.

The ground began to rumble and shake. A crack formed in the pavement. Bright white light shone through the cracks. The gap widened and it became almost as bright around her as if it were daytime out.

"Malachi!" her voice was filled with panic, "How do we stop it?" She asked loudly over the noise of the ground cracking. Her eyes were wide with fear as she peered into the bright abyss.

Malachi said nothing but peered peacefully at her. He lifted his hand and reached it towards her. He pushed her shoulder, the ground quaked and she lost her balance. She fell into the bright crack in the Earth.

She screamed as she fell into the light. She shut her eyes tight. She could feel herself falling. She flailed her arms to try to stop her fall, but the effort was in vain. She let out her breath on impact with the cold hard cement ground.

Pain shot up through her spine. She scrunched her facial features in pain. She tried to move to get up off the cold floor but found she couldn't.

She began to feel her bones moving inside her. She let out a gasp, her leg kicked out. Her vertebral column stopped moving and she wiggled her foot.

"That was not fun." Evie said to herself.

She looked around. She was in some dark underground tunnel. There was a bright light at the end of it in the distance. She pushed herself off the cold cement ground.

"Follow the light," Malachi's voice told her.

She did as she asked. Fear left her and was replaced with a sense of adventure. She was anxious to know where the light was from and would have explored it whether or not she'd been told to go to it.

Sooner than she thought, she reached the end of the tunnel. Bright light shone through the barred window.

She rose on her tiptoes and peered through the window. She got a peek at black winged creatures before her vision went black.

She couldn't find the breath to scream. She felt warm liquid trail down her cheeks towards her jaw bone. She knew it was blood. She brought a shaky hand up to her eyes and she felt inside her eye socket. She fell back.

"Evie! Open your eyes!" a familiar masculine voice ordered her. The sense of urgency in his voice told her something was amiss.

"I can't!" Evie spoke, frightened that if she tried, she wouldn't be able to see.

"Yes, you can. Evie, just open them." Another male voice beckoned.

Evie took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

She saw the interior of a bricked living room. Sam and Dean hovered over her. The only light that was on was the kitchen light on the other side of the couch.

"That was not pleasant." Evie spoke. She still felt the warmth of the blood tears that had run down her cheek in her dream. She wiped the trails away. She looked down at her hands and saw the blood tears hadn't only been in her dream, "Guess I got new eyes," she bugged out her eyes in the softly lit room, "Can you tell what color they are?"

"That's not funny." Dean spoke.

"I've always wanted green eyes, or maybe blue." She saw their un-amused faces, "I guess I'm still stuck with brown." She propped herself up on her elbow and got into a sitting position. She threw her legs over the side of the pulled out couch. She stepped over to the window and she peeked through the blinds. The night sky was dark and there was no trace of a moon anywhere. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned.

Evie stepped over to the bathroom. She elbowed the light on and left the door open while she washed the blood off her hands and her face, "Congrats, Scooby. One more night and we can leave."

"So I take it with the bleeding eyes whatever we're dealing with is big?" Sam questioned.

"You two ever hear of archangels?"

"Aren't they on our side?" Dean asked.

"The ones in Heaven are," Evie shut off the water and dried her hands and her face. She shut off the light and stepped back into the living room. She stopped and furrowed her brow. She lifted her shirt to expose the bandage around the bullet wound. She began ripping it off.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, flabbergasted.

"It's pointless."

"It's keeping your insides from seeping out." Sam spoke.

"Not anymore," Evie pointed to her face, "Do I look half dead to you?" Evie pulled the bandage away and her skin was scar less. There was no mark on her from the bullet. If she didn't know better, she could have said she was never shot, "Oh, this is your lucky break, Scooby. No more scars, nothing. My hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom." She looked up at Dean, "I have been re-hymenated."

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad you can't prove I shot you anymore, but what about the archangels?" Dean questioned.

Evie looked at the clock on the wall, "The next midnight we have archangels that had been imprisoned are getting a get out of jail free card. If we don't want the chances of the demons beating the angels in this war skyrocket, we need to stop them from escaping."

"How do you stop an angel? Last time I checked, only an angel could kill an angel." Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I never said anything about killing anything. We only need to trap them back in their cell by sunrise."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Dean questioned.

"There's devil's traps, aren't there?"

"They only work on demons." Sam spoke.

"There are angel traps."

"Yeah? What do those look like?"

Evie stepped over to the kitchen and took out a pen and paper. She drew a circle with runes inside it. She handed it to Dean.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Sam questioned, peeking at the paper in his brother's hands.

"If they're all inside it," she said bluntly, "If they see the trap before they're inside it, it's a lost cause. So long as they're not trapped by it, they can break it."

"Wonderful," Dean spoke.

Evie moved her gaze between the two, "What happened to your faces?" she could faintly see a red mark on each of their faces that she hadn't seen in the darker living room.

"The usual," Sam said, "We can't always avoid receiving battle wounds."

"Sorry," she said sincerely.

"Going back to saving the world," Dean started, "Are we sure any other beasties aren't going to come out either?"

"Not for sure," Evie said.

"What do you mean you don't know for sure?" Dean questioned.

"I mean, our threat is the archangels, so one team is going in the rift to exterminate them. The other team can stay on the surface and wait for something to come out."

"What if the archangels are the only threat?"

"Well, if it gets past one team, there's another waiting to take over."

"How do we decide who gets round one?" Sam asked.

"We split."

"That won't make anyone very happy."

"They'll be happier than if one team gets all the action while the other doesn't."

"Okay," Sam saw the logic.

"How do we decide who goes?" Dean asked.

"I nominate you, Scooby."

"Why me?"

"Does 'I swear myself over Holy to God and His angels' ring a bell?"

Dean glared at her.

Evie ignored it and continued, "Torchwood will probably nominate Harkness because he's the captain and as an added bonus, he can't die."

"I have to work with Harkness?" Dean seemed less than unexcited.

"You guys may not like each other, but he's a valuable ally. He's like having an army behind you."

"Still not a fan,"

"Oh, Scooby, remind me to fix his vortex manipulator."

"Fix his what?"

"His wrist strap, I have a feeling you guys are going to need it."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: BAD MOON RISING**

Jack looked around at the deserted square. He recognized the red bricks from when he ran to meet the Doctor before being pulled through time and space to Utopia.

The SUV and the Impala were parked a safe distance away. Evie sat on the warm ground, her back rested against the lamppost. She watched Jack and Dean pace near the site where she'd told them the ground was going to open. Gwen and Sammy stood nearby Evie, the three were closer to the Impala and the SUV than they were to Dean and Jack. Sam held the flame thrower they'd made for when they'd hunted the chupacabra down. Evie had Sam's gun equipped with silver bullets and Gwen had her 1911.

Jack had his Wembley Mk IV on him as usual. Dean was equipped with the demon killing knife they'd killed that lying bitch Ruby with.

Dean checked his wristwatch. In twenty minutes, everything would go to shit. He began pacing more fervently. He hated the waiting part.

"This sucks," Dean spoke, "We're going up against freakin' archangels, how are we expected to win?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't ask me, I wasn't even a believer until you guys popped over."

Dean gazed angrily over at Evie through the darkness; she was oblivious to his glare.

There was a long pause where no one moved except for the pacing of Dean and Jack.

Dean eventually turned to face Jack, "What's it like never being able to die?"

"You have nothing to lose." Jack answered. "At the same time, you have everything to lose, you stay in place while everyone around you ages and dies. Everyone around you seems so fragile, their life could be snuffed away in an instant and you'd never see them again."

"That must suck."

"Yeah, I'd say after a while, you get used to it, but I'd be lying."

"Do you figure you'd ever die?"

"No idea, I figure I'll turn into a fossil first." He laughed humorlessly, "Sometimes I do wonder what it's like on the other side of the darkness though."

"Don't worry about it until you're there." Dean suggested.

"Why?"

"Nothing," Dean brushed it off, "Just saying Hell's no playground and I hope you never make it to Hell."

Jack looked at Dean figuring he was holding back information, but Jack let it go, he continued his pacing.

Evie looked calmly up at the full moon. On any other night she would look up at the full moon and think how peaceful it is. She knew what was going to go down tonight and she was a bit restless, though it didn't show.

Jack stopped his pacing once again and looked anxiously at Evie. He spoke loudly so she could hear, "How are we supposed to get back?"

"Oh, yeah!" Evie exclaimed, jumping up onto her feet and stepping the distance between them quickly. She looked at Dean, "Scooby, you were supposed to remind me to fix this thing." She looked back at Jack and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, perplexed, trying to jerk his hand back.

"Chill," Evie said sternly, looking up into Jack's eyes, but not letting her grip loosen, "What else did you think would be your ticket back home?" She began pressing a combination of buttons on his wrist strap.

"I've tried every combination I can think of, my vortex manipulator can't be fixed." Jack paused, "Unless you happen to have a sonic screwdriver."

"Nope, not sonic," Evie spoke.

"How do you expect to fix it then?"

"I expect to fix it by pressing the combination a sonic screwdriver would."

"I don't think you're qualified to fix it."

"I'm perfectly qualified." She slipped it off of his wrist and held it in her hands. She pressed a few more buttons and she spoke, "Time for a test drive." She pressed one last button on Jack's wrist strap and she was gone.

Jack blinked a few times, "The little cheat! She just took off!"

"Whoa!" Evie spoke as she popped back in at the same spot she'd been standing moments before. She had a dazed face on. She handed back the wrist strap to Jack, "Don't piss off the locals and uhh," she paused, "I wouldn't suggest going in the water."

"Why?"

Evie looked just past Jack above his shoulder, "No, that can't be good; we've got to get her out of here."

Dean turned around and looked where Evie's stare led, "Who? Evie, there's no one there."

"Of course there is!" she pointed at the figure, "She's right there."

Sam and Gwen noticed something was happening, they jogged over, "What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"There's a woman, right there!" Evie pointed.

Dean, Gwen and Sam followed Evie's finger and didn't see a thing.

"Where?" Sam questioned.

"She's under the lamppost." Evie turned her attention to gaze into the faces of those around her, "Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!"

Jack turned solemnly to look behind him. He recognized the woman in the crimson shirt, dark jeans and shoulder length blond hair and blue highlights. He turned back to Evie, "I'm sorry, Evie."

"Why?" Evie questioned.

"Tonight's not going to be all that pleasant for you." Jack turned again to face the woman in the distance. He jumped a bit when he saw her standing not two feet away.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Jack questioned her.

Jenny smiled, "You know you look like a dork talking to thin air, right?"

"Jack? You know this woman?" Evie questioned.

"Yeah, but the question is, how can you see her?" Jack asked Evie.

"Why would I be asking you if I knew?" Evie questioned in return.

"Jack, just be sure you stick the landing. We can't have both of you dead." Jenny spoke, peering alternately at Dean and Jack, "Good luck, boys. I'll be back later." Jenny looked at Evie and smiled humorlessly.

Jack and Evie blinked and Jenny was gone.

"What does she mean by she'll be back later?" Evie asked Jack.

"You probably don't want to know the answer to that one." Jack spoke sincerely.

"Yes! I do want to know! Just tell me who she is!"

"She's a reaper." Jack spoke, looking around at the assembled people, "That's why none of you guys can see her."

Ianto's voice came over the comms in everyone's ears, "The computer system is picking up massive amounts of energy. What ever is going down is going down now!" His voice was frantic.

Just as Ianto got the words out of his mouth, the ground began to quake.

"Get back!" Evie spoke to Sam and Gwen, "We can't be near, or else the vortex will take us too." Evie ushered Sam and Gwen back towards the Impala.

A fissure cracked the bricks. The fissure spanned three Impala car lengths before the bright light coming from inside the crack brightened and the fissure widened.

Evie returned her attention to Dean and Jack, "Jump!" she yelled towards them when she saw the two simply staring into the bright white abyss.

Jack got to his senses first and he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the bright hole in the ground.

They disappeared from view.

The ground stopped quaking and it became surprisingly quiet as if it were any other midnight on a night with a full moon.

The bright hole in the ground lit up the square as if it were daylight.

"How long do we have to wait until we know for sure if anything's going to come out?" Gwen asked.

Ianto's voice answered her through the comms, "I've lost Jack's signal. I can't find him anywhere, it's like he doesn't exist anymore. He's not answering the comms, either. All I that's answering me is static."

Sam alternated his gaze between the two women, "That doesn't sound good."

"Guys, I have another huge spike of activity coming from that same vortex, something's coming out."

Sam, Evie and Gwen peered at the vortex of bright light. They didn't have to wait long to know what was going to greet them.

Screeching wails soon pierced the quiet of the night.

Sam looked at angel girl with a questioning look.

"That doesn't belong to an angel." Evie answered him, "Whatever that screeching sound belongs to, it won't be a walk in the park."

They returned their attention to the vortex of bright white light. The screech amplified and the three covered their ears with their hands.

Soon they had a figure to match the screeching. Winged creatures flew out from the bright light of the vortex. Two beautiful winged women flew just above the vortex. They peered around at the empty square until their gazes found Sam, Evie and Gwen.

The winged creatures lunged at Gwen, Sam and Evie, their mouths open screeching loud enough to pierce ear drums.

The three tried to shield themselves from the sharp talons and claws that scratched at them. The half vulture women screeched and clawed at Sam, Gwen and Evie relentlessly.

Evie got free enough from the creatures to pull the pistol out. She shot the creature in the chest with the silver bullet. The creature reared back for only a second and attacked Evie with more fury.

"Sam!" Evie spoke between scratches, "Get it!"

Gwen had gotten free from a winged creature and let a bullet loose towards the creature attacking Evie. It didn't even react to being hit.

Sam finally got free and let loose a torrent of flames towards the two creatures attacking them. The creatures held still and the fire flowed around them.

Evie looked at Sam, "Do you have any idea what these things are?"

"I'm workin' on it!" Sam spoke. After receiving a few powerful blows from the creature, Sam let a stream of flames towards the two creatures, "They're harpies!"

"Harpy as in Greek mythology?" Evie questioned him in disbelief.

"Something like that." The harpies motioned to attack again, "Shoot them," he told Evie.

She shot them, and they reared back.

"Normally you can kill a harpy with just about anything, but these are supercharged."

"So you have no idea who to kill it?" Gwen questioned.

"I told you, I'm workin' on it!" Sam spoke.

Evie had stopped trying to block the blows from the harpies. Evie looked like she was unaffected by their scratches. Sam narrowed his gaze at her. It seemed the scratches were being blocked by an invisible barrier just over her skin. A bright white almost yellow light encompassed Evie in a narrow beam. Evie looked up towards the sky where the light was coming from.

Both the harpies were trying to scratch and tear at Evie. Sam grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her towards the Impala. Sam dug out the keys on the run to the car. He reached the trunk, shoved the key in and pulled out the crossbow and the arrows. He gave Gwen a machete for her to try out on the harpy.

Sam looked back at Evie and noticed wind was blowing her hair away from her shoulders though he felt no wind at the Impala's trunk. Sam slammed the trunk closed and shoved the keys back in his pocket.

One of the harpies had lost interest in Evie and flew towards Sam and Gwen. It scratched and clawed at them. It's heavy body perched on the Impala and dug its talons into the hood of the car. Its weight dented the roof of the Impala as it climbed over the car to get at Sam and Gwen.

"Oh, Dean's gonna be pissed." Sam spoke, He raised the crossbow and shot an arrow towards the harpy.

It screeched loudly, but its claws broke off the arrow.

"Well those won't work!" Gwen said above the harpy screech.

The harpy lunged at Gwen, and she tried to defend herself with the machete. Soon the harpy suddenly stopped attacking her. It held still and Gwen looked at the creature with a confused expression clear on her face. She looked down and saw the tip of a sword pierced through the harpy's chest.

The tip of the sword was pulled back through the harpy and it fell dead on the pavement. Evie stood behind the harpy, sword in hand. She seemed oddly calm even though she'd killed a harpy single handedly.

The second harpy screeched over its fallen comrade. It reared up and lunged at Evie. Just before its claws made contact with her skin, she raised the bright sword and the harpy impaled itself on it.

Evie let go of the sword and the harpy fell to the ground backwards with the sword still in its chest.

Sam and Gwen marveled at the fallen harpies. Gwen spoke into her comm., "Ianto, we have some bodies to clean up."

"Evie, where did you get that sword from?" He stepped over to the harpy and pulled out the sword to examine it. Sam looked up to see Evie wasn't standing next to him anymore, he peered over towards the bright vortex and froze.

Evie stood at the edge of the hole. She looked at Sam and jumped into the vortex before Sam could stop her.

The vortex closed up around Evie and soon no more bright light filled the night.

Sam ran towards where the vortex had been. He pressed the ground with his free hand; half hoping the vortex would open once again.

Gwen stepped up to Sam, "Ianto said we can come back to the hub."

"What about Dean, Evie and Jack?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you sure Jack's wrist strap thingy will work?" Sam questioned. He sat unhappy on the warm bricks.

"If Evie fixed it right, everything should be fine."

"How many people can that thing transport?"

"No idea," Gwen paused, "I've never actually seen Jack's wrist strap transport anything until Evie disappeared today. I didn't even know it could transport."

"Wonderful," Sam spoke, the one word was heavily polluted with a sarcastic tone, "Angel girl has an angel possessing her, and we've no idea where my brother and Jack are." He held up the sword, "And what is this?"

Gwen shrugged, "You're asking the wrong person, but we can analyze it at the hub." She suggested, she held out her hand for the sword so she could better examine it.

Sam dropped the blade and passed her the hilt of the sword.

She reached for it and was still three inches away when it shocked her with a visible bolt. She jerked back her hand. She shot a curious glance up at Sam before she reached for it again with the same result.

Just as she jerked her hand away, the sword disappeared from Sam's grasp, "What the—"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT**

Jack and Dean fell through the bright vortex. Gravity pulled them down towards an unknown bottom.

Jack grabbed Dean and before Dean could question him or shove Jack away, Jack collided with a cement ground.

Dean landed on top of Jack, but the force of the impact made Dean bounce up and land hard on the cement.

"You have alien technology, but you can't find a parachute?" Dean questioned Jack angrily. Dean rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off the ground.

Dean looked at his comrade and saw that Jack stared unblinkingly upwards. Dean stepped over and knelt by Jack's side. He reached a hand forward and checked for a pulse. No heartbeat answered him.

Dean took in his surroundings. He looked up at the vortex in which they'd come through. He couldn't see anything there, but he wasn't sure it wasn't there anymore.

Dean lowered his gaze and looked down the stretch of cavernous tunnel. The hallway to his left was dark. He looked to his right and saw there was a bright white light similar to the light that had come out of the vortex in Cardiff.

Dean stood and took a step towards the light.

The light began to fade. The tunnel walls seemed to brighten as the bright white light at the end of the tunnel slowly disappeared.

The cavern walls fluoresced with a pale blue, just enough so a person could see their surroundings.

Dean squinted his eyes in hopes of seeing better in the dark.

He saw two male figures stepping towards him. When the figures were closer, Dean was able to discern that they were people.

Dean's hand subconsciously brushed against the knife in the waistband of his pants. He had only been tipped off about the archangels, he wasn't aware there would be any humans in the archangel prison. If there were humans, the humans would have long been dead. Dean had a feeling these were just meat suits for the archangels.

Through the dimly lit cavernous hallway he could see the meat suits gazing blankly around at the cavern walls.

The meat suits appeared like they could be father and son. The older meat suit had salt and peppered hair, tanned skin and clear blue eyes. He had a beer belly hidden under a dirty t-shirt. Dark jeans covered the top of steel toed work boots.

The younger meat suit looked to be in his early twenties. He had ruffled brown hair and the same eyes as his father. He wore sneakers partially covered by wide leg jeans. A dark colored t-shirt hung loosely over the top of the jeans.

They sauntered over to where Dean stood, peering at them wordlessly. The younger meat suit spoke up, "I, uh, seem to be a bit lost." He spoke, "Last I remember, I was trying the key in the lock of my car."

The younger meat suit was within arms reach. Dean took the opportunity to lash out with the demon killing knife.

The knife pierced right through the younger man's heart. The younger man didn't stumble back. He sighed deeply and looked down at the knife protruding from his chest, "I really wish you hadn't done that." The younger meat suit reached out for Dean's neck to choke him, but Dean dodged, expecting retaliation.

Dean took a few steps away from both meat suits, "You two are archangels," It was all he got out before the archangel in the younger meat suit extended his right arm all the way forward with his hand curved like he was holding a forty-four ounce soda from Speedway. The face of the meat suit was twisted in an enraged snarl.

Dean's hands tore at the hands at his throat. The archangel was a good distance away, but its grip was tight around his throat. Dean focused on trying to keep breathing.

Dean saw the archangel in the older meat suit step towards Captain Jack Harkness. The archangel knelt and studied the still body of the captain. He turned towards the other archangel, "He won't be bothering us." He sneered as he jabbed the toe of his steel-toed boot into Captain Jack's ribs.

Jack's body moved due to the force of the kick, but no other response came from Jack.

The archangel inhabiting the younger meat suit smiled. His free left hand gripped the handle of the knife protruding from his chest. He pulled out the knife and tossed it aside. The knife hit the cement ground with a clunk. Even through the darkness, the blade's crimson color could be seen.

The t-shirt on the younger meat suit had a small dark stain where the knife had been. Dean couldn't see any wound anywhere on his chest.

The lack of wound soon became the least of Dean's worries. The archangel choking him began to lift him off the ground. Dean's boot toe was barely touching the floor.

The archangel inside the younger meat suit moved his arm towards one of the cavern walls.

Dean gasped for air as the force chocking him disappeared. His relief didn't last long as his body was thrown towards the wall. His body and his head collided hard with the rocky wall; any air left in his lungs was forced out.

The force that had thrown him against the wall was dropped and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. His hand subconsciously grasped his throat as if it would help him take in air for his deprived lungs. He coughed twice.

He inhaled as he felt his body lift off the ground and fly towards the opposite wall. He collided with the wall forcefully before landing on the cement ground. Dean gingerly touched his forehead with his first two fingers on his right hand. He brought his hand in front of his face and he saw them stained crimson with blood.

He looked up at the younger archangel with anger in his eyes though Dean knew he was defenseless. He didn't know how to kill an angel, let alone an archangel.

Unexpectedly a shot rang out and the archangel in the younger meat suit jerked his head back at the impact. The bullet quickly traveled through his brain and exited through the back of his skull with a splatter of blood. His head was jerked forward as the bullet exited.

Dean expected the archangel to fall dead to the floor, but it turned out to be wishful thinking as the archangel smiled and laughed heartily.

The archangel inside the older meat suit turned to see where the bullet had come from.

Captain Jack Harkness stood with his Wembley Mk IV still aimed at the archangel he'd shot.

Dean returned his attention to the archangel inhabiting the younger meat suit. The bullet wound in his forehead closed up before his eyes.

Dean saw as Jack's smile was quickly wiped off his face.

The archangel inhabiting the older meat suit moved his arm to strike at Jack with his angel juice.

The other archangel stopped him.

"I don't know how you are still alive," he spoke, "survive this." He said angrily as he raised his hand towards Jack and twisted it in midair.

Jack's neck moved unnaturally and Dean heard the crunch of Jack's neck vertebrae. Jack fell to the ground with a broken neck.

Dean saw Jack hit the ground before his gaze was ripped from the dead captain and his eyes took in the cavern wall zooming up towards him. He shut his eyes to brace himself for the impact which came soon after closing his eyes.

He didn't have much time to recover from the impact before he was pulled backwards and thrown against the opposite wall.

He felt warm liquid drip down from his nose. He figured he had probably bashed his nose against something though he couldn't recall actually hitting it against anything.

He heard a faint flutter of wings and figured the two archangels were gearing up to give him some serious hurt. He jumped when an unexpected gunshot rang out. It sounded different than Jack's pistol had.

Dean saw the archangel that had inhabited the younger man had fallen to the ground unmoving with an ever increasing pool of blood in their back. Dean looked up to where the gunshot that had echoed off the walls and down the corridors had come from.

Evie stood calmly in front of Jack's still body with Sammy's pistol held up towards the archangel in the older meat suit, "Surrender, Jeremiel, your efforts of escape are in vain." She spoke.

Evie heard someone gasping for air behind her. She pivoted on the balls of her feet and moved her arm with her torso to point the gun at the source of the noise.

Jack Harkness lay on the floor a few feet behind her gasping air into his lungs.

Evie turned back to face the remaining archangel, Jeremiel. Her eyes bugged out when she saw Jeremiel standing arms reach in front of her. She brought up her arm to shoot but wasn't able to get the shot off.

Jeremiel had picked up the knife that the other archangel had thrown to the side when Dean had stabbed him. Jeremiel sheathed the knife in Evie's abdomen just above her belly button.

Jeremiel spoke, "Sorry, Malachi, your humans can't stop me, and apparently, neither can you."

Jeremiel helped Malachi in Evie's meat suit down to their knees. Jeremiel placed his left hand on Evie's shoulder. With his right, he pulled the knife out of her abdomen. Jeremiel pressed Evie's body back to lie on the ground.

Evie's hand found her wound and she put pressure on her wound.

Jeremiel stepped over Evie's meat suit and over to where Captain Jack Harkness was getting up, "You look like a human, you smell like a human, yet you don't stay dead."

"Just stubborn, I guess." Jack said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Jeremiel brandished the bloody demon killing knife in his hand, "I'd stab you with this, but I figure it wouldn't be worth the effort if you can survive your neck breaking."

"Hey, angel," a male voice spoke from behind him.

Jeremiel turned around while speaking, "Archangel, I'm a-"

Dean had stepped over to Evie's body and had placed Sam's gun back in her hand while Jeremiel had had his back turned. Dean's hand was around Evie's, supporting her grip on Sam's pistol. Her finger still brushed the trigger that had recently been pulled.

The archangel Jeremiel fell to his knees. He had a gaping hole in his forehead where the bullet from Sam's gun had entered his skull. He fell forward and planted his face into the cement ground. Both archangels were now dead.

Dean wiped his sleeve across his face under his nose, wiping the blood away that had dripped from his nose, "C'mon, there's an angel inside you, Evie, you can heal this."

Evie's head shook, "No, the only way an angel can die is if another angel kills them. Angels can only regenerate wounds inflicted by non-angelic beings."

Jack had stepped over the meat suit the archangel Jeremiel had inhabited. He knelt on the other side of Evie, "Angel or not, we have to get her out of here." He pushed back his sleeve to better access his vortex manipulator. He began pressing buttons.

"Jack?" Dean spoke.

"What?"

Dean didn't respond.

Jack looked up from his vortex manipulator and peered at Dean.

Dean was knelt next to Evie, he was looking down at Evie; his face was illuminated with a reflected bright light colored blue.

Jack's attention dropped down to Evie, her eyes and her mouth glowed bright blue.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: DON'T PISS OFF THE LOCALS**

"That is not normal." Jack commented about the bright blue light emanating from behind Evie's eyes and coming from her mouth.

"Shut your eyes!" Dean spoke as he covered his eyes.

Even with covering his eyes, he could still see the brightness of the blue light of the angel leaving Evie. When he couldn't see the brightness through his eyelids anymore, he felt it was okay to open his eyes.

"Jack, we need to get her out of here," Dean spoke to the captain.

Jack had already begun pressing buttons on his vortex manipulator.

Dean placed his hand over Evie's, she had her hand over her wound.

For a moment, she was completely still. She didn't blink and it seemed she wasn't breathing.

Before Dean and Jack could check, she blinked hard a few times and her breathing was quick and shallow.

"Jack, don't you have that thing ready yet?" she questioned angrily.

"Almost,"

Evie looked down at her abdomen, "Oh," she spoke in a quiet panic struck voice, "that's a lot of blood."

"Don't think about it." Dean told her. He picked up his brother's gun, thumbed the safety on and placed it in the waistband of his pants.

"Can't help it," Evie spoke, "I've done what they intended me to do. I'm expendable now."

"No, Evie, we're gonna get you out of here."

Jack knelt next to Evie, opposite of Dean, "Everyone grab on to my wrist strap, I'm getting us out of here. Just a forewarning, this isn't going to be pleasant."

Jack picked up Evie's free hand and placed it on his wrist strap. Dean placed a hand on top of Evie's.

"Ready?" Jack questioned.

He didn't wait for an answer. He pressed one last button and they disappeared from the archangel prison, leaving the two meat suits dead with dead archangels inside them. They left no trace they were ever there except the pooling blood stain from Evie's stab wound.

*****

Jack blinked as his vortex manipulator did all the work. He wasn't used to time travel through his manipulator anymore.

When he opened his eyes, he had to lift his hand to see if it wasn't just his vision. He felt the water flow around his hand. He became conscious of holding his breath, he knew even he wouldn't be able to breathe under water. He wouldn't be any help to Evie or Dean if he were dead, even if he were dead only for a little bit.

He squinted through the water to try to find Evie or Dean.

He saw something floating in the murky water a few strokes away. He swam towards it. When he got closer, he could tell it was Dean. He wrapped his arm around Dean's chest to better pull him towards the surface of the murky water.

Jack broke the surface of the water and helped Dean break the surface. Jack took a moment to try to figure out where he was. Grass covered the hilly countryside and trees had sprouted up all over. Many of the trees looked old, their trunks were wide but some of them had patches of leaves missing. Few clouds graced the blue sky, the sun hung upon its lofty perch.

*****

The full moon glinted off the dark water of the lake. Sammy sat on the middle seat of a wooden rowboat floating on top of Lake Peppin in Minnesota. He pulled the oars into the boat and turned to look at his brother.

Dean sat on the seat at the head of the boat. He kicked off one boot and began unlacing the other. He looked up at his eighteen year old kid brother, "Dad should be back in town tomorrow. We gotta get this done now."

"Dean, it is tomorrow." Sam spoke.

Dean consulted his watch, "Oh," Dean passed his little brother the revolver-type grenade launcher, "Just make sure you shoot Nessie in the face,"

"This is Lake Peppin, its Peppy, not Nessie."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean shrugged out of his flannel shirt. He threw it in the bottom of the boat. He stood up in the warm July air wearing only jeans and a t-shirt.

Sam grabbed the sides of the boat as the boat rocked. He leaned to the sides to keep the boat from capsizing.

Dean jumped into the water and swam a few strokes away from the boat. He picked a spot to stop and just tread water. He turned to face his brother, "How long do we have to wait until—"

Dean's question was cut short as he was pulled down into the water.

Sam had blinked and his brother had disappeared from his sight. A few seconds later, Dean reappeared in the air, held tight around the chest by a large tail.

"Sam! Shoot it!" Dean yelled before being plunged back into the depths of Lake Peppin.

Peppy's head soon appeared above the water, it roared fiercely.

Sam wondered how only a handful of people had reported seeing Peppy in the lake. He lifted the grenade launcher and launched one at Peppy. Sam watched it fly towards the lake monster. The lake monster twisted and the grenade flew past Peppy's side and into the water, a plume of water shot up into the air.

Peppy roared again. Sam didn't waste anytime, before Peppy had closed its maw, Sam shot off another grenade at Peppy.

Sam lowered the grenade launcher and watched the grenade fly towards the lake monster.

"Uh oh," Sam spoke when he saw the grenade land in Peppy's mouth.

Peppy brought his tail up from under the water, it still held tightly on to Dean.

"Sam! What are you waiting for?"

Peppy must have felt something roll down its throat, it got angry and brought Dean down quickly near Sam.

Dean would have crashed into the boat, wrecking it if it wasn't for the waves Peppy was making while fidgeting about.

Sam heard a clunk as Dean collided with the water again. Sam looked up at Peppy and debated launching another grenade at it when Peppy stopped thrashing and looked peaceful for a second.

Sam heard the grenade going off and saw Peppy explode into tiny pieces like a meat fireworks show.

Sam shielded his head from the meat that rained from the sky. When the meat rain shower had finished, Sam looked around, "Dean?" he called out.

Sam knew the last place Dean had been was under the water, being held down by Peppy's tail. Sam remembered hearing the clunk and he took action.

Sam jumped into the water and swam down to where he estimated Peppy's tail had been. He spotted his brother floating in the water sooner than he thought he would.

He swam over and wrapped an arm around Dean's chest and pulled him towards the surface of the lake.

Sammy broke the surface and made sure his brother could breathe again, "Dean?" Sam called to his brother.

*****

Dean gasped for breath, bringing his attention back to what was going on in front of him.

"Sammy, Nessie doesn't play fair." Dean spoke as if he wasn't fully there.

"Guess again," Jack said.

Dean squirmed away from Jack and treaded water on his own. Dean looked around, "Where's Evie?"

"Probably still in the water."

"Well, we should go get her," Dean made as if to go under the water.

Jack stopped him, "Look, you just time traveled without a capsule. You've probably got a pounding headache and your joints probably all feel like they need to be cracked. Just swim ashore and I'll find her."

"No way. Who knows what's in this water. She's gushing blood. We'll find her quicker if we both go."

"Fine," Jack said just before taking a deep breath and diving down into the water. He swam as fast as he could. His trench coat was soaked with water and made him less streamlined, making him work harder to maneuver through the water. He felt his lungs burning for oxygen. He turned in a three-sixty before swimming up to the surface.

His face broke the surface. He took a deep breath and looked around at the shore to see if Dean had found Evie yet. No one was in sight.

Jack wondered what locals Evie had met to give them the warning to not get the locals angry. He remembered her saying to avoid the water.

He took one last inhale of oxygen before diving back down. He searched anxiously through the cold murky water.

He saw a dark shape floating in the water. He swam anxiously towards it, not wanting any creatures that might be living in the water to attack Evie because they smelled her blood.

Jack grabbed Evie and pulled her to the surface. He hoped when her face broke the surface of the water that she would gasp in oxygen, but she was limp in his arms. Her head lolled to one side.

Jack swam as fast as he could to the shoreline. He heard a splash behind him and chanced a look back, "Dean!"

Dean turned and Jack gestured towards the shore. Jack knew Dean could see the limp body he was carrying towards shore.

Dean swam towards Jack and Evie. He helped Jack carry Evie onto the shore. The boys laid her on the warm grass. Jack checked for a pulse, but didn't find one.

Dean saw Jack's puzzled expression and smacked his hand aside. Dean reached to check for a pulse but he jerked back his hand as Evie began coughing water out of her lungs.

Evie rolled over on her side to better spit out water, "Jack," she spoke before a few last coughs, "You might wanna start vortex manipulating now." She looked straight faced at him, "We pissed off the locals."

Jack started hitting buttons on his manipulator, surprisingly it wasn't water damaged, after all these years he'd never put it in water, but now he knew water wouldn't damage it.

"Jack, I told you to not piss off the locals." Evie said, "Stay out of the water, no," she glared at him, "Let's go in the water."

"What do you mean we pissed off the locals?" Dean questioned.

Evie turned her attention to the body of murky water they had just exited, "That's what I mean."

Dean followed Evie's gaze, there was a creature that could only be described as a long-necked dinosaur.

The monstrous light green colored lizard peered at them with one eye before opening its maw towards the heavens and letting loose a loud roar.

"That can't be good," Jack spoke.

"No, it's not. It's letting its meat eating friends know we've come for lunch." Evie spoke harshly. She gritted her teeth and placed more pressure on her wound. Blood seeped through her fingers.

"Jack, get us out of here before Nessie's friends come." Dean heard a roar and looked up on top of a far hill, "Too late,"

"Okay, grab hold," Jack instructed.

Dean and Evie held tight to Jack's wrist strap.

Jack pressed the button that would take them to their own time.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: DON'T FEAR THE REAPER**

The trio was thrown out of the vortex and back into twenty-first century Cardiff. Dean and Evie landed hard on the warm cement ground in the alley between two buildings.

Dean rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off the ground. As he stood up, he contorted himself so his neck and his back would crack. "Ugh, remind me to never let you transport me with that thing ever again." Dean spoke turning to face Jack who had stuck the landing and had also cracked his neck.

Jack ignored his comment, "I lost my comm. in the water somewhere, I don't suppose you two-" Jack cut himself off when he looked down at Evie.

Evie lay on the ground half propped up by the outside of a building. Through the darkness of the alley, lit up only by the moon, Jack could see her face was ghost white and her brow glistened with sweat. Her breathing was labored. Her hands both pressed against her abdominal wound, but blood still leaked through the gaps in her fingers.

"No," Evie half whispered, "I'm not going with you."

"Who?" Dean questioned her. He followed her gaze but saw nothing.

"She means me," a woman with shoulder length blond hair with bright blue highlights spoke towards Dean. She stepped up in front of him and waved her hand right in front of his face. Dean didn't blink or respond in any way.

Jack looked at the reaper and spoke, "You can't take her."

Dean looked at Jack, "What are you talking about?" he questioned angrily, peering over the top of the reaper's head unknowingly.

Jack remembered Dean couldn't see reapers, "There's a reaper right there," Jack pointed at Jenny.

"Oh," Dean spoke.

"Jack," the reaper spoke, "I have to take her, it's my job."

"Screw your job," Jack spoke.

"It's my existence. I can't just give up reaping."

"We'd be much obliged if you could make an exception." Jack said, "You can take my spirit or whatever if you need to reach your quota. I'll just pop back in later."

"You're not dying. I can't just take someone's spirit." Jenny pointed angrily, "Just look at her, she's a mess. If I'm here the angels are probably saying that they're not gonna heal her."

"They have to," Jack spoke.

"No, they really don't. Heaven doesn't make contracts that say if you be useful, we'll let you stay on Earth."

"Guys," Dean spoke.

Jenny ignored him and continued, "Heaven might be deciding to reward Evie by sending her to the other side."

When Jack didn't turn around, Dean spoke again, "Guys."

Jenny turned to Dean angrily, throwing her arms in disgust, "What?" she exclaimed.

Jack calmly turned to face Dean, "What?"

"Is the reaper still here?" Dean questioned.

"Of course I am, dipsh-"

Jack cut her off, even though Dean couldn't hear her side of the conversation, "Yeapp, still here."

"I don't think Evie's going with her." Dean spoke.

"Why shouldn't she?" Jenny questioned. She remembered Dean couldn't hear her, so she peered angrily at Harkness.

Harkness wasn't even looking at her, he had his back turned. Jenny peered past him to where Evie had been propped.

Evie had pulled herself off the floor, "Well, it feels nice to be whole again, but they could have at least brought me a clean shirt." She pulled her bloody shirt away from her abdomen a bit.

"Jack, just remember to meet me at the warehouse later, we have a dinosaur to take care of." Jenny spoke before disappearing.

"How did you do that?" Jack questioned Evie.

"I didn't," Evie told him, "It's a little thing I like to call angel juice."

"There was an angel inside you, why couldn't it just heal you before?" Dean questioned her.

"Whoa, wait, there was an angel inside you?" Jack questioned.

"Scooby's only been calling me angel girl for how long?" Evie questioned Jack in return, "I'm sort of their bitch until they let me go."

"Still, why didn't it heal you right away?"

"An angel can only die at the hands of another angel. Those archangels may have been from hell, but they were still angels. Angels can't patch up wounds made by other angels."

"So what happened to the angel that possessed you?" Jack asked.

"Malachi went to be healed by the other angels." Evie spoke, "He'll be fine. If he hadn't have left, we both would be dead with no chances of ever breathing again."

Jack had stepped to the side and peered through a window, "Damn,"

"What?" Evie questioned.

"We have to avoid ourselves." Jack spoke, turning around and stepping away from the window.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned him.

"Bad things happen when a person is in the same place at the same time with themselves."

"English?" Dean asked.

"You can't hold a conversation with yourself."

"Still don't know why we're having this conversation."

"It's twenty to midnight." Evie said, stepping away from the window Jack had looked through, "Our past selves are sitting in the square waiting for the rift to open."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Dean questioned.

"I have a trip I have to make." Jack spoke, "You guys can come and meet Rexy before I take him home."

*****

Jack led Evie and Dean to the abandoned warehouse which housed the baby tyrannosaurus rex which had fallen through the rift and ended up in Cardiff.

Evie and Dean sat on cardboard boxes stacked against the side of the warehouse. Neither seemed surprised regarding the presence of the t-rex.

Jack stepped cautiously up to the t-rex, remembering Jenny speaking of Rexy's love to eat trespassers, "Hey, boy, do you remember me?"

Rexy had been occupied with some toy and had only turned around at the sound of Jack's voice. Rexy took a few steps forward before extending his neck and touching Jack's chest with the tip of his snout.

"I'm gonna take you home." Jack spoke. He pushed back his sleeve to better access his vortex manipulator. He pressed keys.

He looked up to touch Rexy to bring him with when he saw Jenny standing a few meters away. She stepped closer.

"Taking him home, I see." She said.

"Yeapp, got my vortex manipulator fixed." Jack spoke.

"You sure he'll be safe there?" Jenny questioned.

"Yeah, he's a good little guy and he hasn't been gone long." Jack paused, "Why are you asking? Did you get attached to the little guy?"

"If you haven't noticed, Jack Harkness, he's cute." She looked up at Rexy and patted him on his side, "I'm gonna miss him, that's all."

"So now that the angel ordeal is over, you gonna stick around?" Jack asked Jenny.

"I go wherever my reaping takes me," Jenny spoke, "I'll be around."

Jack blinked and Jenny had disappeared. Jack looked up at Rexy, "C'mon, let's take you home." Jack placed his hand against Rexy's body and pressed the final button on his manipulator.

Evie and Dean watched him disappear from their sight.

"I know how much fun time travel without a capsule is." Jack's voice spoke when he came around a corner and into view, "I got you some ice." He handed a red slushy over to Dean.

Dean took it and looked at it strangely. He shrugged and held the cup against his aching head.

"Dude, you just left." Evie told Jack.

"Not really." Jack spoke, "Time travel isn't an exact science, I can't pin it down to the minute with my manipulator."

"Speaking of which," Evie started, "Fork it over, you're not a time agent, you work for Torchwood, you can't pop in and out whatever time period you want." She stood up and took the offered wrist strap. She pressed a series of buttons before handing it back.

"How long do we have to wait before we can meet up with Sam again?" Dean questioned Jack.

Jack strapped his wrist strap back on, "We can go to the hub. Ianto should have a link to Gwen and Sam there."

"Okay," Dean stood up. He pulled the slushy away from his head, "This thing is ridiculous." He offered it back to Jack.

Jack shook his head.

Evie looked at Dean, "Oh, come on, it's a drink." She snatched it out of his hands. She held out her hand towards Jack, "Straw,"

Jack handed her the wrapped straw that had come with the slushy.

Evie brought the straw down on her thigh, making it break through its paper wrapping. She brought the half uncovered straw up to her lips and blew the paper wrapping at Jack.

He swatted it away a second too early; it hit him in the neck.

"Dang," Evie spoke, piercing the slushy with the straw, "I was aiming for your eye." She took a sip of the slushy and offered it to Dean.

Dean shook his head, "I'll pass,"

*****

Jack, Evie and Dean stepped into Torchwood three's base of operations shortly after midnight.

Ianto heard the door open and he peered around the computer to see who had come in.

Jack's finger went to his lips, signifying Ianto to keep quiet about his presence.

Ianto's hand flew to his comm. as he turned off the transmitter so he could still hear Sam and Gwen, but they couldn't hear him, "What happened to saving the world?" Ianto questioned them.

Jack gestured towards Evie, "Already checked that off the to-do list."

Ianto's eyes went wide at Evie's crimson-soaked shirt.

"Things got a little dicey for a bit, but everything's peachy now." Evie spoke.

"How's Sammy doing?" Dean questioned Ianto.

"Dean, I already lived through this, he's fine." Evie told him harshly. She turned her attention to Ianto, "Any minute now, Gwen's going to comm. you and tell you there are bodies to clean up."

Ianto looked past Evie's shoulder and brought his hand up to his ear, he pushed the button so the comm. was a two-way now, "Gwen, you and Sam can come back to the hub. I'll take the SUV out and clean up the bodies then."

Evie looked at Ianto, "Told you."

*****

Gwen and Sam walked into the hub with defeat on their faces. They had beaten the harpies, but didn't know what had become of their comrades or what the mystery behind the sword was.

"Hey, Sammy, you guys killed some harpies, you should be celebrating." Sam recognized the voice as his brother's.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, his unhappy face was instantly replaced with a happier one.

"Yeah, dude, what took you so long, we've been chilling here for the better part of an hour."

"How is that even possible?"

Dean gestured towards Jack, "His wrist thingy," Dean trailed off.

"Well Evie actually stabbed the harpies with some sword." Gwen spoke.

"Gabriel's," Evie spoke, "Only an angel can wield it." She looked at Sammy, "Did you pick it up?" she had a knowing smile on her face.

Sam opted to lie for his brother's benefit, he didn't need his brother thinking he was even more of a freak or a monster, "No, how would I be able to touch it?" he questioned, "We both got shocked."

Evie looked at Sam, "If you say so, I was just wondering because yellow-eyes is dude's kid." Evie pointed down so they understood she was referring to Lucifer, "Dude is, after all, a fallen angel."

Dean raised his eyebrow at Evie's words, but he still changed subjects, "But hey, we can get back to Bobby's tomorrow and crack open a beer, this mess is over." Dean seemed excited.

Evie figured Dean's had forgotten that in order to get to Bobby's, Dean needed to board a plane, "Congrats, Scooby." Evie spoke with a hint of a sour tone, "And life will go on, you and your brother will ride into sunsets in the Impala and you'll continue to hunt down monsters."

Jack knew where she was headed with this, "You know, the offer still stands if you want to join up Torchwood."

Evie placed a humorless half smile on her face, "Thanks, but no thanks." She spoke, "But as long as your making offers, I don't suppose we could get a ride back to the flat." She spoke.

"Why would we need a lift?" Dean questioned, "The Impala is just fine."

Evie grinned widely at Dean, "You might want to see it before you jump to conclusions."

Ianto spoke, "I'll drop you off on my way to clean up."

Jack spoke before the Winchesters and Evie could leave, "You know if you guys want, I can charter a plane to take you guys on a direct flight."

Evie turned to Jack, "You know, that would be excellent, but don't expect any future favors from us."

Jack held up his hands in surrender, "If you insist, just don't pull any of your angel mojo on me."

Evie shot him a glare, "Like that's going to happen,"

Dean, Evie and Sam followed Ianto up through the base and out the front door past the reception area.

Dean saw the scratched paint and the roof of the Impala dented as if an elephant had sat on it, "Dude!" Dean exclaimed looking flabbergasted at the car, "What did you do to my car?"

"The harpies liked it so much," Sam spoke, "But hey, your actual baby is safe and sound at Bobby's."

Dean looked at his brother, but he knew Sam had a point. Once they left Cardiff, he'd never see this Impala ever again. This Impala wasn't his Impala, the Impala he'd rebuilt after the car crash, the Impala he'd had since he could drive. He'd be reunited with his baby soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: HUMAN NATURE**

Despite all the energy he'd used in the past few days and the lack of sleep, Dean hadn't found it in him to sleep on the plane. Planes were still planes.

Ianto had dropped them off at the airport a few hours before their flight back home left. He had told Evie that the offer to become Torchwood three's medical officer was still open. She could take up the post whenever she decided. Evie had refused and had boarded the plane with Sam and Dean.

Dean had found Bobby's couch seconds after walking in Bobby's front door. Dean had flopped onto the couch and in record time was snoring.

Dean woke to the feeling of someone shaking his foot. He cracked an eye open and saw Bobby at his feet.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned.

"I got something you and your brother might want to know. Sam's in the study waiting."

Dean got up and followed Bobby to the study. Sam sat by the computer scrolling through what was up on the screen.

"Bobby, what does this mean?" Sam questioned.

"What does what mean?" Dean asked.

"I pulled another background check up on Evie." Bobby started, "The death certificate never showed up. I called the hospital and they said no Evangeline Finley was ever pronounced dead, but there's an Evangeline Finley in a coma."

Dean looked at Bobby questionably.

"Evie might be hiding something from us." Bobby spoke, "She's either aware of it, or she's not."

"What do you figure?" Sam questioned.

"I figure she's not aware of it. She walks about the house like she did before you guys left. She walked under the devils trap no problem and the holy water beer and silver cutlery doesn't affect her."

"And that brings us back to where we started," Dean spoke, he furrowed his brow, "Where is Evie, anyway?"

"She went for a walk, she should be back soon." Bobby said.

They heard the front door open and close, "Bobby?" Evie's voice called.

Sam turned to the computer and minimized the window that her background check had been pulled up on.

"Guys?" Evie questioned.

"We're in the study." Bobby called.

Evie's footfalls were heard approaching. She soon popped her head in the doorway, "Hi, people," Evie spoke, "Bobby, can you spare a minute or two?"

"Sure," Bobby spoke, his voice gave nothing away, "What do you need?"

"It's just you seem like a fatherly figure and I could use a new viewpoint on my predicament."

Bobby shot her a questioning look.

Sam translated, "She wants your advice."

"On what?" Bobby questioned.

Evie looked uncomfortable, "Can we go for a walk or something?"

"Sure," Bobby spoke.

"Okay," Evie said.

She led Bobby through the house and out the back of the house. She led the way through the outdoor walkways lined with cars.

Finally she spoke, "Bobby, I know that this angel business is over." She stopped walking and sat on the hood of a nearby car, "I just don't know where to go from here."

"In regards to what?" Bobby questioned to get a better idea what sort of answer she was looking for.

Evie pulled the death certificate out from her back pocket. She waved it in the air in front of her, "Apparently Evangeline Finley doesn't exist anymore."

"So you want to know who you're supposed to be for the rest of your life?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, there's that and there's also the question of what I'm supposed to do with my life."

"I hear you did a good job fighting the monsters in Cardiff." Bobby spoke, "You could become a hunter, you'd even be able to keep your name." He suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Evie said, "I like having friends."

"What about the team in Cardiff you guys worked with?" He snapped his fingers searching for the name.

"Torchwood?"

"That's the one,"

"Yeah, I'd be able to keep my own name, but they fight aliens and crap from all throughout time. At least hunters don't have to deal with monsters who have future technology and are trying to kill you."

"Oh,"

"Yeah and they already offered me a job, but I declined."

"Well, let's look at your other options." Bobby started, "You said yourself Evie Finley is dead. You can't use that name unless you have a job like Torchwood or if you go into hunting. If you want the rest of your life to be more or less normal, you'd have to go under a fake name."

"Yeah, I thought it'd boil down to that." Evie said, sad and angered she couldn't keep her real name, "I don't even know if I'd want to do med school again." She admitted.

"Why not?"

"I'd have to start over." She said, "And what's the point of trying to save people if monsters like a chupacabra or whatever can snuff out life before you can blink?"

"You won't be able to save them from monsters, but you'd be able to still help people."

"How?"

"You've died, you lost your family, you've been shot, and the angels have had to piece you together again. You really know what it's like on the crap side of the medical field."

"No, I don't want to be a doctor anymore. I don't know where to go, what to do. I don't know anything anymore." She admitted.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Bobby spoke, taking a step away, "Just look inside yourself for the answer."

"Thanks, Obi Wan." Evie spoke in a heavily sarcastic tone.

"May the force be with you, young padawan." Bobby spoke with a grin on his face. He stepped away to the house, leaving Evie to her thoughts.

*****

Hours had passed and no one knew where Evie had gone. Bobby had left her in the lot to mull over her options.

She was no where to be found for lunch nor dinner. The colors of the sunset were just beginning to grace the sky when Evie made her presence known again.

"Scooby?" she called.

"In here," Dean had called from the library.

Evie's head popped into the doorway to the library, "Hey, Scooby, wanna go for a drive?"

He seemed somewhat uninterested, "Where to?"

Evie pulled the keys to the Enzo out of her pocket, "Anywhere," she paused. She looked him directly in the eye, "I'll even let you drive."

Dean jumped at the opportunity, "I'm in." He took the keys from her outstretched hand.

They stepped through the house to the front driveway.

Dean crawled in the driver's seat and Evie sat shotgun in the Enzo. She seemed unperturbed that Dean was going to drive the Italian supercar.

Dean drove almost at top speed down the deserted roads on the outskirts of town. Soon there was nothing but farmland for miles.

"Scooby, when you see an inlet, take it."

Dean reluctantly slowed down the car to speed limit. Within a few minutes he had found a short driveway into a field. He pulled into the inlet as far as he could before the path narrowed into a foot path.

"Do you want me to park it?" Dean questioned her.

"This is my stop. Do whatever you want."

Dean continued to gaze at her with a furrowed brow.

Evie pulled out the badge she'd used only once on the plane to Cardiff, "Here," she gave it to him, "In case you guys need a super badge you can't forge."

"How does it work?" Dean opened the badge and saw only blank paper.

"It's called psychic paper, like I explained before. It can get you anywhere under any alias. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She opened the door and stepped out of the Enzo.

Dean turned off the car and stepped out too, "Where are you going? There's nothing here for miles except farmer fields."

"I'm gonna make a phone call." She spoke, "Just stay by the car. You can leave; you don't have to wait for me."

"How are you gonna get back then?"

"I'll find a way," She turned and took a step down the foot path.

Dean's hand shot out and grabbed Evie's shoulder, stopping her, "Wait, Evie," he took a breath to say more, but Evie turned and they locked lips.

Evie soon broke off the kiss. She stepped back and peered up at Dean with a last look.

"You're not just making a call. You're leaving." Dean spoke.

"I'm at least going to try."

"You don't have to. You can chill here with Bobby, he can teach you how to become a hunter. I'm sure he won't mind, he'll love teaching you."

"No," Evie spoke, "Sure life being a hunter is exciting and all, but it's not for me, same deal with Torchwood. I mean, in the long run, what is there? Nothing. You move around all the time, there are no making friends or having attachments, children are far out of the picture." She took a breath, "It's a lonely life. I want a life of my own and that's something Torchwood nor hunting can give me." She broke off the last look and turned and watched her feet as she stepped through the crop, "Oh," she turned, "One more thing, Scooby, you better take care of that car." She turned and stepped until she was out of earshot from Dean.

Dean leaned against the side of the Enzo and watched her.

Evie saw him looking her way through her peripheral vision. She didn't want to look back anymore. She was done with the monsters that go bump in the night. At least Dean would be able to tell Bobby and Sammy the truth about what she was going to do.

"Malachi," she spoke, "I did what you wanted me to do. What am I supposed to do now?"

She stood still, peering around and waiting for Malachi to show up.

A few long minutes passed and she heard the flutter of wings behind her. She turned and saw a man with clear blue eyes and dark hair. He was dressed in a suit with a light colored trench coat over it.

"Castiel," she spoke, "Where's Malachi?"

"Healing," Castiel spoke, "It takes time to heal a wound inflicted by another angel."

"Oh," she paused, "Look, I'm gonna get right into what I called you guys for. What am I supposed to do now that the archangels have been taken care of?"

"You can do whatever you want." Cas spoke.

"I've gone over my options and they're not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna be anyone other than Evangeline Finley. I'm not gonna live a lie." She paused, "That cuts out the options of living a normal life."

"You can always hunt." Castiel suggested.

"No," Evie spoke, "I'm not gonna hunt monsters and definitely not aliens. That takes care of all my options."

"There is another option." Castiel started.

"What is it?" Evie asked, she couldn't help but be excited about the new path she could take.

"I can't tell you."

Evie looked miffed, "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"What would you want to know?" Castiel questioned in return.

"Is it better than hunting the unknown or living under a fake name?"

"You would get to keep your own name and you won't have to hunt." Castiel explained.

"Can I have my scar back?" Evie asked.

Castiel looked at her with a questionable gaze.

"I got shot with a silver bullet. I want the scar back."

"Why?"

"It reminds me why I want to be a doctor." She spoke innocently enough.

"Did you want to take us up on our offer of not having to hunt anything and not living under a fake name?"

"Of course,"

"You're sure?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, why? Is there some sort of catch I'm not seeing?"

Castiel looked at Evie without saying a word. He quickly brought his hand up. He placed his palm on Evie's forehead.

*****

Dean had watched Evie's conversation with Cas from a distance. He'd figured she'd wanted him to be out of earshot so he couldn't hear the exchange of words.

He watched them converse for a few minutes. He saw Castiel's hand shoot up to Evie's forehead.

He saw Evie go limp and fall to the ground backwards. She fell into the cover of the farmer's crop.

Dean jumped away from the Enzo and ran towards where Evie had fallen. He searched through the crops that Evie had fallen into, "Evie?" Dean called out. He turned to face Castiel, "What did you do to her?"

"We returned her to her family." Cas spoke flatly.

"She got squished, her family thinks she's dead." Dean spoke.

"Surely you know they don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Bobby told you earlier. No Evangeline Finley ever died."

"How do you explain the death certificate?"

"We had to convince her she had no other choice but to do God's work."

"Well they had to notice she was missing."

Cas shook his head, "Human perception is easy to alter."

"So what? She goes back to her family and friends and no one knows better?"

"Those were the orders."

"Will she remember?" Dean questioned.

Cas didn't say anything.

"Will she remember?" Dean repeated. He blinked. He opened his eyes and Cas was gone, but for the flutter of wings telling Dean that Cas had left him alone in the field.

Dean stepped back to the Enzo and drove back to Bobby's.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: FELL ON BLACK DAYS**

Evie opened her eyes. She stared wide eyed at the white tiled ceiling. She became aware of something lodged in her throat. She coughed to try to get it out, but it wasn't working.

"Evie?" a familiar voice called.

Her mother's face came into view. Her mother looked wide eyed down at Evie choking. Soon she came to her senses and turned on her heel, running to the doorway and calling for help.

A nurse soon came running into the room and pulled the breathing tube out, "How are you feeling?" The nurse questioned Evie.

"My head hurts." Evie spoke, her voice was hoarse.

"Sweetie, that's only natural. What do you remember?" the nurse questioned.

"What do I remember about what?"

"You were in a car accident."

"I was?"

"Yes, you broke your left arm and your left leg." Evie's mom spoke.

"When you were hit, your skull was fractured. We had to perform surgery to take care of the fragments pressing into your brain." The nurse spoke, "You have a little bit of scar tissue, but we can't do too much about that. There's a good chance it'll affect your memory."

"You also bruised your ribs," Her mother said.

"I had brain surgery?" Evie questioned. It was all too much to take in. What car accident? No one was talking any sense. She tried to push herself up, but cringed when she felt pain across her ribs. She placed her hand over her ribs and looked questionably up at the nurse.

"You've got bruises all over. You should be lucky you're still alive." The nurse said.

The doctor came in trailed by a cop.

"Why is there a cop here?" Evie questioned the doctor.

"We believe you might have been attacked before the accident."

"Attacked?" Evie's mother questioned.

"You have a fresh scar on your abdomen, Evie. The only thing that could have made the scar is a bullet."

"I got shot?" Evie asked, "Unlikely. I don't hang in creepy alleys or go to the shady parts of the city." She defended herself.

"It looks like it healed without infection. It must have been cleaned professionally, or at least by someone who knew what they were doing. There isn't anything in your medical record about being patched up from being shot. Just tell us who attacked you." The doctor narrated.

"I was never attacked."

"It must have been recent, within the past month, surely you can think of something?" the cop spoke for the first time.

"I wasn't shot." Evie spoke, "I would know if I was shot."

"You were attacked. You were shot. Nothing else explains the scar." The doctor pushed.

"No, I wasn't." Evie spoke, angry no one believed her, "If you don't believe me, why don't you send someone from the time agency to go trail me over my past month."

"Time agency?" The doctor questioned. He stepped over to the morphine drip. He turned down the dosage.

Evie cocked her head to the side, "Did I just say time agency?" she laughed nervously, "That was weird."

The doctor turned to the cop, "We'll call you if anything comes up."

The cop nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Evie, we're going to let you rest. If you need anything, feel free to press the call button." The doctor and the nurse stepped out of the room, leaving Evie alone with her mom.

"That's a pretty necklace." Evie's mom pointed to the necklace Evie wore around her neck, "That wasn't there before."

"It wasn't?" Evie looked down at the necklace she wore. She grabbed it with her right hand and held it in her view. She studied it, "I don't know, I've never seen it before."

"It's around your neck, of course you've seen it before." Her mother spoke.

Evie shrugged, she made a mental note to not shrug again. It hurt, "Well I don't remember ever seeing this necklace before." Evie saw the get well balloons in the far corner of the room, they were already beginning to droop, "Who brought the balloons?"

"Katie did," her mother answered. She paused, "I've already asked Katie to move in with you."

"Not that I object, but why?"

"We figured when you're released, you'll need help getting things off shelves and stuff." Her mom spoke, "Your father and I figured the person you wouldn't object to would be your best friend."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, but I'm pooped. I just want to sleep." She leaned back and closed her eyes, "We can continue this conversation in the morning."

*****

Evie woke the next morning. She turned her head to the couch to see her mother sitting there patiently reading a book.

Her mom must have heard her move. She looked up from her book, "Who are Sam and Dean?"

"Who?" Evie questioned, "Is this a trick question?"

"No,"

"I don't know any Sam or Dean." Evie spoke, "Why are you asking?"

"You mentioned them last night."

"When?"

"While you were sleeping,"

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"You did last night."

Evie shot her mother a glare.

Her mom smiled and took out Evie's cell phone. She pushed a button and spoke, "She's up."

"When did you learn to use a cell phone?" Evie questioned her mother.

"The person about to walk in the room showed me that." Evie's mom spoke with a smile.

The door had been cracked open. It was pushed open and a woman Evie's age stepped into the room. The woman's long wavy blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"Katie?" Evie spoke.

"I knew you couldn't forget me." Katie spoke, "I brought you presents!"

Evie gestured towards the balloons, "You already did."

"This is better." Katie handed Evie a new sketchbook and a pencil case filled with different drawing utensils, "Now you have something to keep you busy." Katie stepped around the bed and handed Evie's mom a digital recorder.

Evie saw the exchange, "Why are you giving her my recorder?"

"To prove you talk in your sleep," Evie's mom answered.

Katie changed the subject, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, what's the last lecture you remember Miranda teaching us in advanced anatomy?"

Evie thought for a bit, "I remember learning the cranial nerves."

"No, later," Katie encouraged, "I know you got this."

"I don't know. We did pulmonary system, nerves, muscles, bones," she trailed off.

"Do you remember digestive system?"

Evie thought, "I don't know."

"Of course you know. What's the digestive tract composed of?"

Evie thought for a moment, "No, I don't know."

"Wow," Katie spoke, "Dude, you lost a month of memory."

"Really?" Evie asked, disappointedly.

"Yeah, but at least when you have a blond moment, you can say you have cement on your brain." She paused. She twirled a strand of her blond hair, "Wish I could say that."

"I have cement on my brain?" Evie questioned.

"Your skull was fractured, it needed to be fixed somehow." Katie spoke. She paused, "I like your hair like that, it's cute."

Evie's good hand flew to her head, she ran her fingers through her hair, "My hair is gone."

"It's just short." Katie spoke, "You have brain surgery and you expect to keep your hair?"

"I suppose not," Evie said, she was still sad that her long tresses had been chopped off, "But someone who knew what they were doing cut it, right?"

"Of course. They didn't just hand a random person a pair of scissors."

"Okay, good."

Katie pointed at the necklace Evie wore, "Nice necklace, where'd you get it from?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Evie said.

"Maybe if you leave it on, it'll spark your memory." Katie suggested.

"Maybe," Evie said. She opened her sketchbook to the first blank page and began drawing a face, "So do I have to take exams?" Evie asked her friend.

"Actually, no," Katie said, "I told all your teachers about the accident and brought in the doctor's testimony and they waived your exams." She paused, "Which is lucky for you because you lost a month's worth of lectures."

Evie let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah," she lifted up her broken arm, "Lucky me."

"Yeah, but you passed all your classes. You don't have to take any classes over." She paused, "I think you're going to be a great doctor."

"Why?" Evie asked.

"Look at you. You really know what it's like on the crap side of the medical field."

Evie looked at her friend with a furrowed brow, "Haven't you said that before?"

Katie was taken back, "No,"

"Really?" Evie asked, "Someone's said that before."

Katie snorted, "When? This is only the second day you're conscious after the accident."

Evie shrugged and returned her attention to her drawing that was fast coming along.

Katie looked down at Evie's sketchbook, "What are you drawing?"

Evie looked down at the picture she'd been drawing, "I don't know. I just sort of drew it."

They studied the picture of a man in a suit with a blowing light colored trench coat. The man was set against a background of farmer's crop that blew with the wind.

Katie looked at her friend, "You never draw anything you've never seen before."

"Well, apparently I have seen him before." Evie spoke.

"When?" Evie's mother questioned, reminding both the younger girls she was still sitting in the room.

"I don't know, he could be my guardian angel for all I know." She looked down at the man in the picture she'd drawn, "I think he'd look good with wings, what do you think?"

*****

Evie sat slouched on the couch in the living room in her apartment. Katie had gone out to get some food to stock up the kitchen, leaving Evie alone in the apartment. She'd propped her broken leg up on the coffee table that she'd pulled closer to the couch. Her laptop was open on her lap.

It was odd typing with one broken arm, but it was manageable. She navigated to Google.

Throughout her hospital stay she'd set out her lecture recorder on the night stand. She'd listened to them several times through, but they still perplexed her. How could she talk about people in her sleep she had no memory of?

There was a good chance that she had met these people during the month she'd forgotten, but they seemed like strange characters that she wouldn't normally meet. She knew all the characters had names. She'd spoken them many times on the recordings she'd taken. She'd mentioned a lot of names on the tapes, but she knew these five characters should be the most mentioned.

Castiel seemed distant. Evie knew he was knowledgeable. He seemed to know a lot of what the other characters wanted to know. He was always calm, never panicking. He had faith.

Captain Jack Harkness seemed like a man she'd stay away from if she met him on the street. From what she could gather from her mutterings during the night, he seemed like an adrenaline junkie. He'd jump off a cliff if he was dared to.

Bobby sounded like a father figure. He seemed to be open with giving advice. He seemed to be able to keep a level head.

Then there was Sam and Dean. They were always spoken of together. She figured they spent a lot of time together. They must be friends or something. No other relationship made sense to her through what she'd muttered on the recordings.

She glanced over at the pages she'd torn out of her sketchbook. She'd strewn the drawings all over the table and the couch. Each different character she'd drawn was in a clump.

Out of her five characters, two characters she'd repeatedly drawn on the same sheet. She figured these must be the brothers. Once character she'd drawn with Sam and Dean a few times, but not as much as she'd drawn the brothers together. She figured he was someone's dad, but looking at her drawings, she couldn't see any of the similarities fathers shared with their sons. The other two characters were always drawn solo.

Sam, Dean, Bobby, Captain Jack Harkness and Castiel were the names she'd placed with the drawings.

The man she'd drawn in a dark trench coat with military stripes she figured had to be the captain. Of course, all the other characters seemed to be the type that could take control of a situation gone south, but only one of the characters was always addressed as captain and she put the name with the drawn character with the military stripes.

Evie looked at the first drawing she'd penciled in during her stay at the hospital. The character she'd said that would look fine with wings. She'd told her friend Katie that the character could have been her guardian angel. She'd never been much into religion, but in surviving a major collision with a truck, she's rethought her position on religion. She'd become more religious now. What she knew of angels seemed to fit her description of Castiel. She finally had a name and a face.

Sam and Dean had always been mentioned together and they were the characters she'd drawn on the same page the most. She couldn't tell which brother belonged with which name, but she knew the older man with the beard had to be Bobby.

Sam and Dean were a mystery to her. That's why she'd pulled up Google now. The one word she'd mentioned the most in conjunction with Sam and Dean was "supernatural".

She typed the two names and the one word in the search box. She took in a deep breath before hitting the enter key.

Point oh-eight seconds later, Google gave her the results.

She scanned the page for anything familiar. Any word she'd said on the recordings. The only word in bold on the page was supernatural. She scrolled back up to the search box and put the brothers' names in quotes. Google would have to give her some results on a Sam and Dean. She hit the enter key again.

"It's a book." Evie spoke aloud to herself. She clicked on the Amazon link, "Series description?" she clicked open the link and read.

Prepare to be swept away with the passion, the mystery the suspense. Creatures of the imagination, natural and supernatural where terror leaps from the page. Where real men have real emotions. Armed with an iron horse and abs of steel, these heroes pack real heat. Get lost in the story with Supernatural.

This was the best lead she had on Sam and Dean. She pulled out her cell phone and called Katie.

She picked up on the third ring, "What's the emergency?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Evie questioned her friend and now roommate.

"It depends,"

"Could you go to the bookstore on your way back and get me every Supernatural book you can find?"

"Who's the author?"

"Carver Edlund,"

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best."

"I know." Katie spoke before hanging up.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: PEACE OF MIND**

Katie had brought back six books from the book store: _Supernatural_, _Skin_, _Faith_, _Phantom_ _Traveler_, _Jus in Bello_ and _No Rest for the Wicked_.

Evie had read them all that same day. She'd read them over and over since then and had even compared the characters of Sam, Dean and Bobby to the Sam, Dean and Bobby she'd muttered about on the recordings. The similarities were too much to deny.

Both sets of characters drove in the same car, they talked the same way, they had the same job. Bobby was the father figure for both sets of characters. The characters she'd drawn even looked like the characters in the book to a degree. Bobby had a beard, Sam's hair was longer and Dean's was short.

She still didn't know who Castiel was, and a Captain Jack Harkness was never mentioned anywhere in the six books. She was still as perplexed as ever about these two people she'd spoken about in her sleep.

She did find something interesting in one of the books. The anti-demon possession necklaces in _Jus in Bello_ looked exactly like the necklace Evie wore around her neck.

This caused her to start wondering if she'd read some of these stories before and the people she had been muttering about in the night were all just fictional characters. But somehow, she didn't think so. It didn't explain the necklace around her neck, unless she was a serious fangirl. But if she was a hardcore fangirl, wouldn't she remember? Besides, the series mentioned nothing about the other two characters she'd spoke of. Castiel and Captain Jack Harkness were still mysteries.

For weeks, she read the six books over and over again, she poured over sites dedicated to the series. Nothing ever came up about Castiel or Captain Jack Harkness. She was beginning to believe she would never know about these characters.

She was slouched on the couch drawing another addition to the Castiel archive in charcoal pencil. She was finished with the character, but was using her finger to create effect in the background. She loved drawing with charcoals, though more often than not, she got as much charcoal over her arms as on the paper.

There was a knock at the apartment door. Katie was in one of the other rooms, "Can you get that, Evie?" she called.

"Let me get right on that." Evie said. She unburied herself from her drawings and looked down at her charcoal covered arms. Moving around since getting the casts off had become much easier. Her leg and arm still hurt sometimes, but she supposed that was natural with any break. She stepped over to the door to open it.

She opened the door just enough to peek out of. She peered up a tall handsome man. She had only just opened the door, but she had already taken in his muddy boots, distressed jeans and flannel shirt.

Before he could say a word she spoke, "Let me guess, you're here for Ross, but as usual, he's not answering?"

"No, but nice haircut," the stranger said.

Katie's voice answered from behind, "Really, Evie, their called sketch_books_ for a reason." Evie looked over her left shoulder to see her friend and roommate shoving papers in a pile. Katie picked up one of the drawings and looked up towards Evie at the door, "Oh my," Katie's eyes were wide and she stared at the man behind Evie.

"Katie?" Evie questioned.

Katie stepped over to where Evie stood and handed her a picture she'd picked up from the table, "Just look,"

Evie looked down at the drawing and up at the stranger still standing in the hallway outside her door, "Similarities are striking," Evie said, "But there's no way,"

Katie opened the door wider and looked at the stranger, "Are you gay?"

"No." the stranger spoke.

"Do you have any good looking friends?" Katie questioned.

"I have a brother." The stranger looked at Katie strangely, wondering why all the questioning.

"What's his name?" Katie asked.

"Sam,"

Katie looked at Evie who was still studying the picture in her hands, she turned back to the stranger, "What's your name?"

"Dean," he answered, he was unsure why he was being asked who he was. Evie knew him, why was she playing dumb?

Evie dropped her hands to her side and looked at her friend, "Joke's over," she turned to face the stranger, "Get out," she turned back to her friend, "Where did you find him, Katie? You saw he looks like one of the guys from my drawings, you persuaded him somehow to play a joke on me. Do you think this is funny?" she asked angrily.

"This isn't a joke, Evie." Katie spoke.

"Look," the stranger spoke, taking a folded up piece of paper from his pocket, "You drew this picture for my brother and me on the plane."

"What plane?" Katie and Evie asked simultaneously.

"The plane to Cardiff," Dean spoke.

Evie looked at the drawing Dean held, it was a pencil drawing and it was drawn with her drawing style, her signature and the date was even on the bottom corner.

"I've never been out of the country." Evie said, "And I couldn't have drawn that picture on that date."

"Well, you did." Dean spoke, "Really, I'm Dean and my brother's name is Sam."

"Prove it," Evie spoke, looking harshly at the two men.

Dean pointed at her window, "Look outside, that's our car."

Evie stepped to the window and peered outside, the car from the drawings was parked in the parking lot.

"Evie, you know me, you know my brother."

"Scooby, I don't remember." Evie told Dean.

"Did you just call me Scooby?" he questioned.

"Did I? That was weird."

"No, because you always call me Scooby, you hardly ever call me Dean." He spoke.

"That's on the tapes."

"What tapes?" he questioned.

"That's beside the point, where did I get this necklace from?" Evie questioned, grabbing at the necklace she'd never taken off.

"There's more in the trunk of my car." Dean spoke.

"Fair enough, what does it do?" Evie asked.

"Don't ask him that!" Katie spoke up, "It's a necklace. Necklaces don't do anything."

"That one does," Dean spoke, pointing at the necklace Evie wore, "It protects against demon possession."

Evie turned to face Katie, "See? Not a trick question," She turned back to face Dean, "Okay, so you might be Dean, if you are Dean, you can tell me who Castiel is."

"He's an angel." Dean spoke.

"What does he wear?" Evie questioned.

"A suit and a light trench coat," he answered.

"What about Captain Jack?" Evie asked.

"Harkness wears period military, he's got a dark coat, and there's no way he's straight." Dean spoke.

"Why do you say that?"

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man."

"Okay," Evie told him. She wanted to believe him. He looked almost exactly like her drawings. But she'd lost a month of memories, she couldn't be sure, "Where's your brother?"

"Sam's outside," Dean spoke.

"Get him up here," Evie said.

"You might actually want to go out to him." Dean suggested, he turned and took a step towards the outside door.

Evie slipped on flip flops, Katie did the same. The girls followed Dean outside.

"What's Sam doing out here?"

"He's watching something you left behind."

"What is it?" Evie asked.

"You'll see, but here," he handed over a dark folded up t-shirt, "Here's the t-shirt we owe you." He led the girls through the parking lot.

"You owe me a t-shirt?" Evie questioned. She opened the t-shirt and looked at it, "Aww, Scooby-Doo. I love Scooby-Doo."

"Yeah, look, you probably don't remember, but trust me, we owe you a t-shirt."

"Why do you owe me a t-shirt?" she questioned again.

"Long story,"

"Why? Did you rip it off or something?"

"It was one of those 'do or die' moments," Dean said, smiling at his own joke.

"I'm sorry, I must have cement on my brain. Do or die?" Evie asked, anger shone through her voice.

Dean picked up the anger, "You probably have a scar there," he pointed to Evie's abdomen exactly where her scar should be, "Most likely, no one can explain that scar, but you know it's a recent one."

Evie's hand flew to her scar, "How did you know that?"

Dean smiled, "Told you," He rounded a bend in the parking lot and waved at his brother.

Katie stopped mid-step when she saw the car Sam had been standing by, "That's your car?"

Dean answered, "No, that's Evie's car."

"Look, I know I'm short a car, but this can't be my car." Evie spoke.

"Well it is your car," Sam stepped up and joined the conversation, "Nice haircut, but how can you forget you drove this car?"

"I lost a month," Evie admitted, "But that's not my car." She paused, "I don't even know what it's called."

"Six-fifty-one horsepower," Dean hinted.

Evie's face was blank.

"Zero to sixty in three point one seconds," Dean hinted again.

Evie raised her eyebrow, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"V12 engine with four valves per cylinder, four-hundred eighty-five pounds per feet of torque and a top speed of two hundred seventeen,"

Sam slapped his brother's arm, "Dude, just tell her."

"Yeah, I don't speak car." Evie admitted.

"This Ferrari Enzo is yours." Dean spoke, "You left it at Bobby's, but apparently someone wanted you to keep it. Dean pulled a badge from his back pocket and opened it.

It was a piece of paper with the words "Give her the car" written on it. Evie blinked and the message changed to her address.

"Whoa," Evie spoke, she studied the badge, "How did it do that?"

"Psychic paper, you gave it to us, Evie." Dean answered.

"Where did I get it from?"

"The badge or the car?" Sam questioned.

"The car,"

"The angels gave it to you." Dean answered.

"Why would they give me a car?"

"Incentive to go on a mission for them," Sam spoke.

"What mission?"

"The one where they gave you an Italian supercar for and where you got shot, but don't remember." Sam answered.

Dean shot his brother a glare. Dean didn't need Evie to know he was the one who shot her.

"You were shot?" Katie asked.

"Apparently," Evie said, "That's what the doctors said, but it was all a mystery to them."

"Who shot her?" Katie questioned.

Dean looked uncomfortable under her gaze. Sam stepped in and answered for his brother, "Don't worry, cops caught the guy already."

Evie nodded, "Okay,"

Sam offered Evie the keys to the Enzo, "You should take it for a drive."

Evie took the keys from him.

Dean turned to Evie's friend Katie, "You should go with, she'll probably be more comfortable with someone she's sure she knows riding shotgun."

"Okay," Katie said. She ran up to the Enzo and touched it as if she was unsure if it was real.

Evie looked at the two guys in front of her, "Look, I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna disappear before we get back," She hugged both of them, "Feel free to pop in whenever you guys are in town."

"What was the hug for?" Dean questioned.

"For saving me from the Chupacabra," she smiled and hurried away to the Enzo where her friend waited. She got in and waved to the boys on her way off into the sunset.

"Dude, she remembers," Sam spoke.

"I noticed," Dean spoke. He dug out the keys to the Impala as they walked to their car, "Where to, Sammy-boy?"

"Sunny Arizona or rainy North Carolina?"

"Arizona," Dean spoke, he opened the driver's side door and stepped into the Impala, he thrummed the engine to life and just as Sam closed the door, they were off and on the road again.


End file.
